


One Man's Trash

by PK102



Series: Other Dwarves' Treasure [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf Packs, Hobbit Culture & Customs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meddling Wizard, Mpreg, Multi, Polyamory, Slight Dub/Con Marriage, culture clash, stupid hobbit traditions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PK102/pseuds/PK102
Summary: In which an unexpected party results in an unexpected family. Or, in which Bilbo gets 13 husbands.Bilbo Baggins is the first Omega the Shire has had in generations, and they hardly know what to do with him. To escape an arranged bonding, Bilbo goes on an adventure with thirteen dwarves he accidentally married.





	1. An Unexpected Announcement

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Man's Treasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/672994) by [Cloud_Nine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Nine/pseuds/Cloud_Nine). 



> This story is by the lovely fic titled Another Man’s Treasure by Cloud_Nine, which will sadly remain incomplete. I chose the current title in order to pay homage. I will try to keep to the main idea of the story and pretty generally follow the plotline as best I can, with some changes to the universe that I think will help the A/B/O dynamics make a little more sense (hopefully).
> 
> There will also be some things taken directly from the movie, although at this point I’m not sure whether or not I want to follow the movie or the book more. We shall see where it goes.

Bilbo felt nothing but resignation in his heart. It had been three weeks since his announcement, an event that, under normal circumstances, was meant to be a joyous occasion in Hobbiton. For Bilbo Baggins, it had only led to pain and suffering.

A hobbit’s announcement was always supposed to be a wonderful occasion celebrating the revelation of one’s secondary gender. Everyone was invited to partake in the ceremony and the following festivities, which more often than not led to many hobbits finding partners and mates for themselves. And then that led to more parties.

In Bilbo’s case, however, he had been announced an omega. It had been a great many generations since the Shire had borne an omega, what with the steady female population. Omegas were just not needed among the hobbits like they were among the other races, and hadn't been for generations. It was simply unheard of.

Naturally, everyone was in an uproar over it.

Before, Bilbo had always prided himself on being a model gentlehobbit. As a Baggins – of Bag End, especially – it was only expected of him to be an upstanding hobbit of the community. After his mother had passed away, he had put aside all Tookish notions of adventures and traveling and presented himself in a manner that would’ve made his father proud, had he been alive to see it. As such, when he was announced an omega he felt as if everything he knew had been shaken to the ground.

While no one was really sure of the particulars, it was common knowledge that omegas were supposed to be subservient to their alphas; that they were nothing without their alphas. Unbound as he was, Bilbo knew his independence would not last much longer and he locked himself away in Bag End to spend it alone.

At some point a letter from the Thain arrived, a thick parchment envelope left on his doorstep that he happened to find on one rare occasion he bothered to step outside. It contained several pages that appeared torn from a book and one letter concerning his mating. His mating! Bilbo had to read the letter twice before it sunk in that a mate had been chosen for him, whom he was set to meet in one week’s time.

Setting the letter aside, he reached for the pages the note had said were about proper habits for an omega, since there was no one living to instruct him. From what he understood after skimming them, these so-called proper behaviors were appallingly barbaric and Bilbo dreaded ever having to live by them. No eye contact, proper addresses, everything belonging to his alpha…it was absolutely stifling!

The Took blood in him boiled at the thought of living like some beaten dog simply because of the random draw of biology. However, there wasn’t much he could do. There was little to no standard for a hobbit omega, so they had no choice but to look to tradition. And hobbits did so love their tradition. With no close family and his mother and father dead, Bilbo had no one to argue against his treatment; he was stuck.

As the meeting with his chosen alpha approached, Bilbo grew more resigned to his fate. It weighed heavily upon the hobbit’s shoulders, leaving him a pale imitation of the gentlehobbit he was once known as. In his melancholy, he often took to smoking his pipe on the bench out in the front of his garden as he enjoyed the last of his freedom.

He blew a ring of smoke, idly wondering if his new alpha would let him keep up the habit, when he noticed a tall man in gray robes standing at his gate. “Good morning,” he greeted, remembering his manners because he was still a Baggins of Bag End.

“What do you mean?” the man replied. “Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or, perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or, are you simply stating that it is a morning to be good on?”

Bilbo frowned, more than a little bit confused. “All of them at once, I suppose.” He wasn’t entirely sure what to make of the odd man, or the disapproving look he gave after his answer. “My good manners dictate that I wish you good morning, and the weather is particularly nice today so it does seem to be a good morning whether you wanted it to be or not. I wouldn’t go so far as to say my morning has been good, but neither has it been bad, and one should always strive to be good, morning or not.”

The man chuckled, his eyes dancing in a mischievous manner that made Bilbo all the more uncomfortable. “Can I help you?” he asked.

“That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure.”

Gone was the confusion and Bilbo now looked at the man thoughtfully. An adventure sounded like just the thing to distract him from the current ordeal he found himself in. But then he remembered his situation and found himself shaking his head. An adventure alone was dangerous, but as an unbound omega? It was far too much of a risk no sane hobbit would undertake. “I don’t image you’ll find anyone around here interested in adventures.”

Bilbo stood, putting out his pipe. “Good morning,” he bid the strange man once again, turning to head back into his smial. He made it to his door before the man spoke up again.

“To think that I should have lived to be good-morninged by Belladonna Took’s son, as if I were selling buttons at the door! You’ve changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins.”

He sighed, feeling the weight of his newfound status once-again on his shoulders. “Yes, well, being announced the first omega in the Shire in generations tends to have some effect on one’s outlook,” he retorted.

The man appeared surprised. “It’s a shame I wasn’t invited, although really I am not surprised. Your mother was capable of rather extraordinary things; giving birth to the first omega in many years is not something I would have put past her.”

Bilbo’s expression tightened for a moment as he resisted the urge to run inside and escape his horrid conversation with the man. “I’m sorry, do I know you?”

“Well, you know my name, although you don’t remember I belong to it,” the man huffed. “I’m Gandalf! And Gandalf means…me.”

Bilbo spun to face the man, having a name to put to the face suddenly reminding him of memories long past. Parties with the old Took and bright fireworks exploding in the sky. “Gandalf! I had no idea – I had almost forgotten you,” Bilbo said.

Gandalf’s eyes narrowed as he regarded the hobbit, then he nodded. Bilbo began to grow uneasy again at the determined look on the wizard’s face. “Well, that’s decided. It will be very good for you, and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others.”

“Inform the who?” Bilbo spluttered. “What? No. No. No!” The wizard just appeared all the more determined and so Bilbo retreated into Bag End to stop the conversation before anything worse could come of it. He only hoped the wizard would take it as his firm rejection of anything the man was planning.

But as the hobbit enclosed himself within his comfy smial, Gandalf stepped through the gate and marched up the steps. With the end of his staff, he carefully etched a rune onto the bright green door. He spared one last glance back at Bag End before turning and heading off on his errands for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I’d post this now to see how people feel, if anyone’s interested in it. I’ll probably have the next chapter out in a week or two, depending on how it goes. I’d like to have more of the plot fleshed out before I start updating too much. I’ve never really tried for a multi-chaptered story like this, but I’ve got a good feeling about it. We’ll see how it goes.
> 
> Posting this un-beta'ed, so any and all grammatical and spelling mistakes are my own. Feel free to comment, critique, ask questions, voice opinions, or leave suggestions in a review :)


	2. An Unexpected Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case there is any confusion, a hobbit’s announcement is the equivalent of a presentation. I just wanted to clarify this because I use the terms interchangeably in this chapter and I wanted y’all to know they mean the same thing.

Hobbit marriage traditions had always seemed a bit odd to others. Most would expect a lively party much like the rest of their celebrations, however this was far from the truth. Marriage was a very specific ordeal, with strict rules to be met exactly. 

It started with one proving they could take care of the other. The beta, or omega, in Bilbo’s case, would demonstrate they could care for their alpha – marriage between two betas being a whole other game with completely different rules – by showing they could take care of a house and cook a satisfying meal. Typically, when officially observing the meal, the omega wasn’t allowed to eat at all. 

Bilbo had just sat down to supper when he heard his doorbell ring. He froze; he hadn’t been expecting any guests this evening, or ever, really. Ever since his announcement his neighbors had avoided him like the plague. He stood and made his way to the front door, opening it cautiously. He was surprised to find a dwarf standing on his front porch. 

“Dwalin, at your service,” the dwarf greeted, bowing his head slightly. 

Bilbo jumped ever so slightly as the dwarf’s voice startled him into action. He quickly tied his robe shut, barely remembering his manners enough to introduce himself. “Bilbo Baggins, at yours,” he replied, only slightly fearfully. The dwarf looked at him, nose flaring faintly, and Bilbo clenched his fist in his robe to keep from reacting. Mentally he tells himself to calm down; strong emotions would only make his scent heavier since his presentation. 

The dwarf bowed again. “My apologies; I was told we were to be expected,” he said in a tone softer than when he had first introduced himself. 

Bilbo stared at the dwarf in confusion. There was no one he could be expecting, there had been none to visit…except Gandalf. Bilbo sighed heavily and motioned for the dwarf to enter. “Come in and we can get this sorted out,” Bilbo said, sounding very put out. 

The dwarf entered, shedding his traveling cloak that Bilbo took and hung on the rack next to the door. “You must be hungry; the kitchen is this way.” He led his guest into the kitchen, gesturing for him to sit where he had been only moments before. Dwalin eagerly dug into the meal, obviously quite hungry. Bilbo smiled indulgently as he quickly looked around his kitchen for more food. He could tell one plate was not going to be enough to satisfy his guest. 

As he was busying himself in the kitchen and pantry, a knock was heard on the door. Bilbo set down the food in his hands, prepared to go and answer it, when a large dwarf hand came to rest on his shoulder. He glanced in surprise over at his guest. “Allow me, Master Baggins.” 

Bilbo paused for a second, his manners as a host warring with his worry over feeding his guests before he finally gave in with a sigh. “Thank you. I’ll get a proper meal for you started in the meantime.” 

Dwalin nodded and headed back down the hallway. Bilbo scooped up his ingredients to begin preparing vegetables and meats for a hearty soup when he heard a loud thud and laughter echoing throughout the house. Dwalin soon returned to the kitchen with another dwarf trailing behind him. This one was shorter than Dwalin, with a lot more white hair. “Balin, at your service, Master Baggins,” the dwarf introduced himself. “My brother says there’s been a mix up this evening?” 

Bilbo nodded and waved a hand towards some food he had set out for them to snack on. “Please, make yourself at home. I’m sure we’ll get it all sorted out soon enough.” Bilbo turned back to his food, only to be interrupted once again by a knock on his door. 

Waving away his guests’ attempts to answer the door, he left the kitchen and opened the door to the overwhelming presence of two young alphas. His senses tunneled and he thought he heard the two introduce themselves and something about a bog? He shook his head to clear it and wordlessly opened the door wider to let them in, distractedly taking their cloaks and weapons and setting them aside while they went to join their companions in the kitchen. 

Bilbo took the moment of peace to steel himself. Hobbits had always had a more subtle presence, even alphas, and the presence of the two dwarf tweens – because they could hardly be adults, walking around with that sort of bravado – had thoroughly shocked him. He could already tell those two were going to be trouble. 

While Bilbo was psyching himself up to head back to the kitchen, there was yet another knock on his door. He was almost starting to get concerned; it was getting quite full in his dining room already – which he could hear them rearranging – and he wasn’t sure how many Gandalf had sent to his smial but there was only so many more dwarves he could fit! 

He went to open the door, anxiety rolling off him in waves, and soon found eight dwarves in a pile in his front hallway, having toppled through the door. Their entry shocked the poor hobbit and he quickly glanced around, wondering what to do, when he spotted Gandalf peeking into the doorway from the side. Shock quickly melted into exasperation. “Gandalf,” Bilbo sighed. “What’s going on?” 

The dwarves began to pick themselves up from the pile on the floor, nodding to Bilbo as they passed by heading for the kitchen. Eventually Gandalf managed to step into the smial, looking down on the small hobbit with an amused smile. “My dear Bilbo, all will be explained in due time,” he replied, to Bilbo’s frustration. “Now, perhaps dinner first.” And then he walked off to join the mass of dwarves swarming his pantry and kitchen. 

The last thing he remembered was attempting to instill some measure of order in the chaos the dwarves were making during dinner, though he was hardly successful against the loud and boisterous dwarves, before answering the door and promptly passing out. When he awoke again, he found himself sitting in a chair in his sitting room with a blanket draped over his legs and a warm mug of tea on the table beside him. He took a moment to enjoy a sip and heard voices shouting from the dining room. 

“What do you think you’re playing at, Tharkhûn?” a deep voice roars. “Bringing us into the home of an unbound omega! We came in search of a burglar, not a pretty housewife.“ 

A whimper escaped his throat when he heard the shouting; he worried they were arguing over him, but he most certainly did not want to confront whoever belong to the angry voice. Some of the dwarves must have sensed his distress because the two young ones quickly appeared at his side. “Mister Boggins, how are you feeling?” the dark-haired one asked, kneeling beside his chair to pet gently at his hair. His brother sat down on his opposite side to rub soothingly at his back to try and calm him down. 

Bilbo made to reply, but then there was more shouting from the dining room and he cringed, to the alphas’ distress. “There there,” the blond said gently, “everything’s gonna be fine.” 

“What do you mean we have initiated the bonding process?!” All three of them flinched at the angry emotions pouring out from the room. Bilbo whimpered again and curled into the dwarf in front of him. Strong arms wrapped around him to hold him in place. “Surely a meal is not all it takes to begin a bond.” 

Bilbo frowned at the tunic in front of him and sat up a little straighter to peer over the dwarf’s shoulder. The voice must have been mistaken; he hadn’t made any courting dinner. It was just…dinner. 

“Among other things, but the rest of your company took care of that. But it was you, Thorin Oakenshield, who initiated the final step when you barged into the house and forced him to his knees!” Bilbo heard Gandalf retort. He wasn’t sure if he was thankful of the wizard for defending him, or upset with him for bringing all of these dwarves in the first place. 

The angry alpha, now named Thorin Oakenshield, growled his displeasure and Bilbo fearfully hid in the dwarf’s tunic once again. Another young dwarf appeared by their side to help comfort the distressed omega. 

“Thorin Oakenshield!” Gandalf snapped. “You will cease this temper tantrum of yours at once and accept the consequences of your actions. You have a duty now to that omega.” 

“The bond is incomplete; it can still be broken,” Thorin argued. 

The air grew heavy around the wizard, shadows darkening unnaturally as his presence seemed to grow larger despite the low ceilings. “You would inflict the pain of a broken connection on this poor hobbit?” Gandalf questioned darkly. 

Thorin flinched, knowing full well he would never wish the horrible pain of a broken bond on anyone, especially the small hobbit omega. For a moment there was utter silence in the hobbit hole; no one dared move and time appeared to stand still. “Fine, wizard, but we will be discussing this again,” Thorin growled, boots stomping heavily as he left the kitchen to find the omega. A trail of dwarves followed behind, curious about what was going to happen. 

The dwarf who had been hugging him moved off to the side, forcing Bilbo from his hiding place to confront the angered alpha head-on. Bilbo swallowed heavily and managed to direct his gaze just a little higher than the alpha’s, too intimidated to properly meet his eyes for more than a second. 

“Greetings, Bilbo Baggins,” Thorin said, his voice softer than when he had spoken to Gandalf. “I am Thorin Oakenshield, head alpha of this pack, at your service.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little surprised to see this receive the reception it did, but I am so grateful to all y'all who commented, left a kudos, or bookmarked this story. It is the best thing ever seeing all that, and it always gets me in the mood for writing. You have no idea how often I debated posting this chapter a little early for y'all, but I held out for the schedule.
> 
> I think some of y'all will be glad to know that, over this past week, I've done an outline for this story up through the first movie, and I've already got a couple more chapters finished and waiting for final editing (tho I'm gonna stick to my weekly posting, sorry). I've got eleven total planned for An Unexpected Journey, and then I'll get started on the Desolation of Smaug and after that's finished, the Battle of the Five Armies. Perhaps when it all gets done I'll update quicker, but that'll be a ways away I think.
> 
> As always, I'm posting this un-beta'ed by any other than me (and Word), so any and all grammatical and spelling mistakes are my own. Feel free to comment, critique, ask questions, voice opinions, or leave suggestions in a review :)


	3. An Unexpected Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so in this chapter I use marriage and bonding interchangeably as well. Think of them as basically the same, marriage just being more public (and occurring first) and bonding more private (happening soon afterwards; it’s inevitable). Though I suppose there could be marriage between two without bonding, like in Beta/Beta relationships since in my mind the bond is solidified in the Omega’s heat (which Beta don’t have), but that’s neither here nor there and completely irrelevant to the story. So just know, bond-mates == husbands and vice versa.

After the meal is given – and successful, most importantly – there is only one other step to initiating a bond between the two: submission. Hobbits are not a particularly proud race, unlike the men, dwarves, and elves, but they could be stubborn and pigheaded when the situation called for it. They were not ones to easily give in, and so to be able to have your omega fall to their knees in acceptance of your authority was the final step before completely bonding. It was not meant to be humiliating or for one to show power over the other, but to demonstrate the trust between the two as the provider and the protector. 

When Thorin Oakenshield walked into Bag End, exuding power and confidence and saturating the household with his authority, Bilbo was instantly overwhelmed from the feeling of it all and fell to his knees in partial shock. As he knelt there, he could feel something in the back of his mind snap into place, like a picture frame just waiting for a canvas to fill it. And then he blacked out. 

Now Thorin Oakenshield stood in front of Bilbo once again, his aura only slightly tempered from what it had been before. “Okay, will someone please tell me what is going on,” Bilbo demanded, more than a little confused by this point and slowly growing annoyed because of it. He glanced around at the dwarves in his sitting room, though they were all reluctant to meet his gaze and fidgeting. Even Thorin tried to evade his gaze after a few moments. 

“Fíli, Kíli,” Thorin commanded, the two dwarves closest to Bilbo snapping to attention when their names were called, “find Master Baggins’s room; he’ll be retiring soon.” 

“I will?” Bilbo asked himself, clearly bemused as he watched the two wander off deeper into his hobbit hole. Why they didn’t ask him, since he obviously knew where his own room was, was beyond him. 

“Dwalin, take a team and make sure the house is secure,” he continued, ignoring Bilbo’s comment. “The rest of you, make sure you clean up the mess you’ve made.” 

Soon one of his nephews made his return. “Uncle, we’ve found it,” the blond one – he wasn’t sure whether it was Fíli or Kíli, they both seemed to respond to either name – reported. 

Thorin nodded and, without even asking permission first, carefully reached down and scooped Bilbo up into his arms, following his nephew down the hallway. Bilbo froze as the gesture finally registered in his poor, over-worked mind. “Excuse me!” Bilbo cried, sorely tempted to pound his fists on the dwarf’s chest if he thought it would do any good. As it was, the alpha carried on as if he’d said nothing. Bilbo frowned and petulantly crossed his arms; he was perfectly capable of walking on his own, thank you very much. 

Thorin gently deposited him on his prepared bed. When Bilbo made to get back up and demand some proper answers, the alpha stopped him with a strong look and a tender hand on his chest. “Sleep, master hobbit; it has been a strenuous evening for you, I understand. You shall have your answers tomorrow morning.” The dwarf stood and made his way back out the door. “Good night, Master Baggins.” 

Bilbo grumbled, but before he knew it he was drifting off into the most peaceful sleep he’d had since his announcement. 

# . . .

Meanwhile, as the dwarves finished their assigned duties, they all congregated back in the sitting room with Gandalf. Once they were all gathered in front of the fire Thorin addressed the wizard. “Will you answer our questions now, Tharkhûn?” 

Gandalf scowled at the arrogance of the dwarf in front of him. “You would do well to remember your manners, Thorin Oakenshield, and just whom it is you are speaking to.” 

Thorin met the wizard’s gaze coldly. “I will address you as I see fit because it is you who brought us into this mess!” Thorin struggled to keep his voice in check, knowing the hobbit slept only a handful of rooms away. “We are not pawns for you to play with for your amusement. You have just bound us to an omega who stands to lose the most, should anything go wrong on our journey. I would have thought you treated your friends better than that.” 

The wizard seemed to age a century as he sighed heavily, bowing his head. “Bilbo Baggins is an extraordinary case,” he began. “He’s the first omega the Shire has seen in hundreds of years.” Shock reflected on nearly all thirteen faces before him, but mercifully they stayed silent. “You see, the Shire has no real need for omegas since their female betas produce offspring just as easily.” 

In dwarf society, it was much harder for their female betas to birth children, and next to impossible for female alphas. Children were scarce outside of relationships with an omega, hence the reason they were so highly regarded. 

“There’s hardly any precedence for dealing with an omega; only severely outdated traditions remain, and I had hoped to save Bilbo from their horrors by using him as a burglar on your quest.” 

“What traditions?” Fíli asked. 

“They were going to choose a mate for the poor boy,” Gandalf replied solemnly. “Someone most likely picked as an optimal breeding partner.” The dwarves were appropriately horrified. It was appalling to think of an omega being forced into a bond, especially for the sole purpose of siring children. 

“What?!” Kíli exclaimed, looking incredulously between his brother and the wizard. “That’s barbaric!” 

“It’s an outrage!” Dwalin thundered, jumping to his feet to glare at the wizard. 

“I know that, Master Dwalin, but there’s no way I can interfere with Shire politics,” Gandalf tried to console them. 

“And yet you meddle with the dwarves’?” Thorin remarked acerbically. 

Gandalf at least looked guilty from the remark. “Ah yes, well, to be fair, I did not think Bilbo would initiate the marriage ritual, intentional or not, and I certainly had no idea he would fall to your presence. But what’s done is done, so how do you plan to deal with it, Master Oakenshield?” Gandalf asked, looking intently at the dwarf king. 

Thorin scowled at the wizard. “We will honor the bonding initiation and ensure the hobbit comes to no harm on our journey, to the best of our abilities. But that is all I can promise you.” There were various nods and words of agreement from the rest of the company. 

”His heat will not return for another five months,” Gandalf informed the pack. “Since nothing can be finalized until then, I suppose you may use the time to sort things out.” 

”Indeed we shall.” Thorin shared a pointed glance with Balin, but made no other comment. 

It seemed enough to satisfy the wizard, after a moment spent eying their head alpha, and he soon took his leave of the company for bed. The rest of the dwarves slowly filtered out, finding places to sleep in guest bedrooms and various chairs and couches throughout the hobbit hole. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter being a little shorter than the others. There’s not much in it, but there is a good deal of information I hope made things a little clearer. If not, there’s certainly going to be more information in later chapters, or you can just shoot me a message (if that's possible? idk) or comment with any questions.
> 
> Posting this un-beta'ed, so any and all grammatical and spelling mistakes are my own. Feel free to comment, critique, ask questions, voice opinions, or leave suggestions in a review :)


	4. An Unexpected Marriage

Thorin watched his company as they moved about in the light of dawn, gathering and packing their things. They would have to leave soon if they wanted to make a decent headway by nightfall. Speaking of packing, he really needed to talk with Bilbo soon. Considering how unprepared he was to receive them all the night before, Thorin had no doubt he was not prepared at all for a journey across the land. Not to mention he was going to have questions, and after what the wizard explained the night before it was best they cleared any misunderstandings here and now. 

He picked himself up from where he had been sitting watching his nephews spar with Dwalin and made his way back inside the hobbit hole to wake their omega. He found the master bedroom again easily enough, knocking sharply twice on the wood. After a moment waiting with no answer, he slowly opened the door to peer inside. 

The hobbit had managed to ensconce himself within a mound of blankets, completely shutting out the rest of the world. Thorin scowled, resolutely telling himself that it was definitely _not_ adorable. The hobbit was too used to living comfortably, with his daily meals and laid-back lifestyle. Life on the road was not going to be easy on him, no matter how they tried, and Thorin had no need for such weakness. 

Dwarven omega were rare, and as it was he was hardly in a position to attract one, throne-less and without a kingdom. But being without a mate would have been preferable to Bilbo Baggins. Dwalin and Balin might have had only good things to say about their “burglar,” but he was not convinced. Until the omega proved himself, he would not think otherwise. 

He approached the bed, approximating where he thought the hobbit’s shoulders would be and gave the blankets a rough shake. There was some fumbling from within before a disheveled head popped from the blankets. Bilbo squinted up at the dwarf, still half asleep, before asking what could have been a question but sounded more like a grunt to Thorin. 

”Hobbit, it is time for breakfast,” Thorin informed him. The statement appeared to interest the hobbit as he made a pleased sound, though still no move to leave his blankets. “I will await you outside. We have much to discuss.” Then he turned and exited the room. 

Bilbo blinked and watched the dwarf depart, his mind terribly slow at waking up in the morning, especially after leaving such comforting warmth. He yawned and stretched after sitting up properly, looking forward to what the dwarves had made for breakfast. 

And then he remembered. 

Gandalf had come spouting ideas of adventures and then dwarves – thirteen! – had shown up and raided his pantry for food and then…he’d been married. To the great, annoying, angry dwarf that was Thorin Oakenshield. Bilbo flumped backwards on his bed, landing with a slight bounce as he stared at the ceiling. He was married! 

He couldn’t decide which was worse: having a mate thrust upon him by the Thain, or accidentally bonding himself to a dwarf, and a grumpy one at that. He blamed Gandalf. 

He got out of bed and dressed for the day resolved to finally get some answers, though perhaps after breakfast. He left his room, expecting to find the alpha waiting for him only to find the hall empty. Scowling, Bilbo stalked down the halls and approached the first dwarf he saw. “You!” he exclaimed, drawing the attention of the taller young dwarf that had comforted him last night. 

The dwarf regarded him with an amused expression. “I’m Kíli, Mister Boggins.” 

Bilbo frowned at the mispronunciation of his last name but filed it away as something to fix later. Right now he had more important things to discuss, as soon as he found the right dwarf. “Where is Thorin Oakenshield?” he asked – because a Baggins was too polite to demand. 

Kíli pointed in response and Bilbo spun around to see Thorin talking with the dwarf he was sure was Dwalin on the opposite side of the room. He left Kíli and made his way over to them. “Thorin, we need to talk,” he said with as much authority as he could in the face of an alpha and dwarf much stronger than him. His posture crumbled slightly when the alpha turned his piercing gaze from his companion to Bilbo. 

”And so we shall,” Thorin replied. “But perhaps you would like to eat while we do so? Bombur should have breakfast ready by now.” Bilbo frowned at the idea of a stranger invading his kitchen, but he allowed Thorin to rest a guiding hand on his back and lead him to the dining room. 

Thorin took a seat at the head of the table, urging Bilbo to sit on his left. Soon the other dwarves appeared, settling down at the table for breakfast as well. Bilbo eyed some of them, trying to come up with names for their faces but unable to do so for a majority of them. 

The dwarf Bombur soon appeared with food, his brothers helping carry some of it to the table. Everyone had a plate and was soon grabbing food. Bilbo made sure to pile his plate with plenty, well aware of how much and how quickly they could eat. 

Bilbo waited until he and Thorin had eaten a decent amount before bringing up his question. “So we’re married now,” Bilbo began, internally kicking himself for leading with that. Thorin merely looked at him. “How exactly did that happen? As far as I know, you didn’t eat anything last night. Me falling to my knees,” he blushed, “shouldn’t have meant a thing.” 

Thorin finished his mouthful before speaking, and Bilbo was surprised to find everyone at the table paying close attention to their conversation. “You are partially correct, Master Baggins; I did not partake of your meal last night.” Bilbo frowned, but Thorin continued. “However, since we are a pack, the fact everyone else did was enough. When I forced you to your knees, I finished your marriage ritual and started the bond between us all.” 

Bilbo began picking apart his bread roll in annoyance. “So we are married,” he groused. 

”Yes, we are all married, whether we like it or not,” Thorin confirmed. There were mixed reactions around the table; most of the dwarves were happy, but there were a few grumbles. Bilbo heard none of it as he froze. 

”A-all?” Bilbo stuttered, wide-eyed. “What – what do you mean by ‘all?’” 

”I mean all of us, Master Baggins,” Thorin clarified. “We are a pack.” 

”Dwarves have slightly different dynamics than you are used to, my dear boy,” Gandalf spoke up from behind the hobbit, pocketing his pipe as he took a seat on the stool in the corner. “You see, there aren’t enough omega for each to have only one alpha, so they belong to a pack instead.” He smiled gently at the hobbit as the information sunk in. 

Bilbo gaped at the dwarves around the table, all of whom were watching him with varying expressions. Some of the younger ones appeared hopeful, others nervous and apprehensive; even Thorin was eyeing him carefully. They all appeared to be waiting for him to say something. “Well,” he began, swallowing heavily, “I never imagined I was going to have a husband, let alone thirteen, and dwarves for that matter. I’m not entirely sure how this works.” 

Gandalf chuckled from his spot in the corner. “It’s remarkable how much of their history hobbits have forgotten,” he remarked. “Have you never wondered why you’re called halflings? Hobbits have the remarkable ability to mate with any of the races and are able the match their lifespan with their mate’s. It is quite amazing, really.” 

Thorin dismissed the wizard’s musings with a wave of his hand. “That is hardly relevant right now. What is more important is your role in this quest. What do you know of Erebor, Master Baggins?” he asked, looking expectantly at Bilbo. 

Bilbo had to think for a moment as he desperately recalled his books. “It’s far off in the East, also called the Lonely Mountain. The city of Dale lies close to it, as do the forests of Greenwood and the lake-town of Esgaroth,” Bilbo recited. “That’s it, though.” 

”Nearly two hundred years ago,” Balin began, “the dragon Smaug attacked the kingdom of Erebor and laid waste to the city of Dale. Hundreds died, and we were forced to vacate the mountain. We searched for a new home for several years, many of us finding a place within the Blue Mountains while others worked in kingdoms of men. But now, there have been signs,” he finished, quite dramatically in Bilbo’s opinion. 

”Signs? Of what?” he asked when it appeared Balin wasn’t going to say any more. 

”Signs that it is time to take back Erebor from the dragon!” Thorin finished, inciting an enthusiastic round of stomping and exclamations from the rest of the pack. 

Bilbo was confused. “But, wait, how do you know the dragon is dead?” 

”The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. It is a chance we’ll have to take; besides, that’s why we’ve come for a burglar,” Thorin replied, a smirk on his face as he looked at Bilbo. 

”Hmm, yes, you’ll need an expert, I imagine,” Bilbo said, entirely missing the point of his look. 

”And are you?” a red-haired dwarf down the table asked. 

Bilbo looked confused. “Am I what?” 

”He said he’s an expert!” another dwarf holding an ear-trumpet exclaimed, causing many of the dwarves to laugh. Bilbo spluttered. 

”M-me? No, no, no, no, no. I’m not a burglar; I’ve never stolen a thing in my life,” Bilbo was adamant in establishing. “I cannot possibly burgle a mountain out from under a dragon.” 

”I’m afraid I have to agree with Master Baggins,” Balin said, giving their leader a look. 

”Well of course you won’t be expected to steal the mountain out from under him,” one of the boys spoke, the brother of Kíli whose name he was sure was something similar. 

”We would never endanger you like that!” Kíli was quick to reassure. 

”You’d only be doing reconnaissance on the dragon,” his brother continued. 

”Best leave the fighting to us,” Kíli finished with a grin. 

”Oh dear,” Bilbo muttered, paling at the thought of facing a dragon. 

Dwalin seemed to notice his reaction and was quick to reassure. “The lads are right; we’d never allow any harm to come by you. As your alphas it is our duty to keep ya safe, to the best of our abilities. You’re too precious to us to risk like that, not even for all the gold in Erebor.” 

Bilbo felt his face flame red at the dwarf’s words and he quickly looked down, having no idea how to respond to that. Thorin regarded the hobbit carefully before turning to his advisor. “Give him the contract.” Balin pulled the form out of one of the pockets in his robe, along with a pen, and slid them both across the table to Bilbo.” 

He took the paper, unfolding it carefully as he skimmed the words written. He hesitated to read it all, glancing at Thorin out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly he recalled the papers the Thain had sent on the proper behavior of an omega, recalling in particular how they stressed obedience. He picked up the pen and quickly signed his name at the bottom, folding it back up and sliding it across to Balin. He had duties to the pack now, as their omega, and he would be sure to complete them to the best of his abilities. 

Balin happily picked up the contract, pocketing it with a pleasant smile on his face. “Welcome to the company, Master Baggins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s a longer chapter to make up for the small one, I hope. 
> 
> LadyLaran asked about the lifespan issue between dwarves and hobbits in the last chapter, and I know Gandalf explains a little bit of it in this chapter. To clarify, it’s like a side-effect of bonding with hobbits. Just go with it. Magic can’t be explained.
> 
> Posting this un-beta'ed, so any and all grammatical and spelling mistakes are my own. Feel free to comment, critique, ask questions, voice opinions, or leave suggestions in a review :)


	5. An Unexpected Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so from here on out is where it really starts to diverge from Another Man’s Treasure. There’ll be a little bit of similarities with some plot points, but other than that things are pretty much changed from now on. I’ve switched a few characterizations, and I plan on expanding things just a bit. Of course, if you haven’t read Another Man’s Treasure, then this is all irrelevant to you.

Breakfast finished soon after Bilbo signed the contract and Thorin decided they would leave within the hour, even though it was later than he'd originally planned. Now Bilbo stood in his room, staring around as he tried to decide what he wanted to bring with him. It was one thing to pack for a walking holiday to Bree or around the Shire, however he had no idea what he was going to need on a cross-country adventure. He looked between his near-empty pack and the mass of objects on his bed forlornly. There was no way he would fit even half of that inside. 

Behind him the door of his room cracked open and the head of one of the younger dwarves poked in. “Oh, hello…” he trailed off, unsure of the boy’s name. 

”Ori,” the lad supplied, properly stepping into the room now confident he was welcome. He smiled nervously. “Um, did you need any help? I know hobbits aren’t really…used to traveling like this…so I thought I’d offer…” 

Relief washed through Bilbo and he smiled reassuringly at Ori. “Oh yes, please.” He gestured to the bed. “As you can see, I have no idea what I’m doing.” 

Ori walked over and began rifling through the items on Bilbo’s bed, separating them into two distinct ‘pack’ and ‘do not pack’ piles. The ‘do not pack’ pile was much larger. Ori talked as he separated. “It’s alright; everyone understands, I think. Most dwarves don’t like to leave their mountains either. Luckily, Dori and Nori taught me to travel light years ago.” 

”Do you travel often with your brothers?” Bilbo asked, curious about the young dwarf he was now married to, among others – including his brothers, but Bilbo decided not to think too deeply about that, – and also partly because he was curious about dwarf culture. 

”Sometimes, usually with Dori if they’re both going to be traveling. Neither like me being left alone, though I don’t see why,” Ori scowled. Bilbo smiled indulgently and started folding the clothes Ori had set aside to pack. “Dori’s a merchant. Nori does…things,” he added, shooting Bilbo a nervous look. He raised a questioning eyebrow. “Just ask him about it.” 

Bilbo shrugged. “What about you, then?” he asked as Ori started packing his bag. Bilbo sat handing him various items and objects. 

”Oh.” Ori turned red at this, clutching the clothes in his grip nervously. “I’m a scribe. It’s my job to document everything that happens on the journey, and hopefully I can submit it to earn my mastery.” He looked so hopeful at the idea, but then seemed to remember Bilbo’s presence and ducked his head. 

Bilbo thought it was brilliant Ori wrote; after all, he had written some stories of his own. However, he could tell that, among dwarven society, being a scribe was not thought highly of. He immediately felt bad for the young dwarf and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, causing the lad to jump. He smiled reassuringly when he glanced up, wide-eyed. “Being the pack’s scribe must be an honor. I’m sure you work will turn out wonderfully.” 

Ori flushed bright red and stood suddenly. “U-um, th-thank you. I should p-probably get back and f-finish um…things,” he muttered, avoiding looking at Bilbo, and then hastily retreated out of the room. 

Surprised, Bilbo just watched him go, hand still hanging awkwardly in the air. He wasn’t entirely sure what happened, if it was his fault at all, but then he shrugged. He still had to finish packing before Thorin decided to leave him behind. 

It took a bit of maneuvering and squishing, but he managed to get everything in Ori’s ‘pack’ pile into the bag. He gave one last sweep around his room, mentally saying his goodbyes to the home he’d lived in since he could remember. Who knew when he would be returning. He debated whether or not to put everything he hadn’t packed away, but then decided he most likely wouldn’t have the time. He picked up his pack, which he was pleased to find wasn’t too heavy to carry, and turned to leave his room, but as he did a handful of papers on his desk caught his eye. 

The letter from the Thain. 

He hesitated at his desk, the papers lying innocuously where he’d left them. After waging a momentary battle in his head, he snatched the couple of papers from within and shoved them roughly into his pocket, hurrying out of his room and shutting the door with a final ‘click.’ 

# . . .

They ended up leaving just before lunch, which neither Bilbo nor Thorin were pleased about, but for entirely different reasons. As it was, Bilbo had to settle for a pathetic lunch on pony-back while Kíli and Fíli reassured him Thorin wasn’t upset with him, he was just always like that. 

Bilbo quickly realized he was allergic to the ponies’ hair and was sneezing up a storm, to the boys’ amusement, and to make matters worse he’d forgotten his handkerchief. Even with Ori’s help packing. Luckily Bofur had been willing to part with the lining of a pocket to substitute, as well as provide pleasant conversation since Bilbo was ignoring the two young alphas. 

They’d talked and traded stories, and Bilbo found Bofur to be very enjoyable company while traveling. The dwarf was always smiling and had interesting to tell. Bilbo just knew he was going to get along with the alpha splendidly – which was definitely good, since they were practically married and all. 

Eventually Bilbo felt kind enough to talk to Fíli and Kíli again, after they had begged for forgiveness, and the three dwarves entertained him for the rest of the day with stories of their exploits when they were younger, all of them seeming to try and out-do one another. Bilbo couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so entertained. 

# . . .

When they made camp later that evening, Bilbo was sad to see his dwarven companions go as they went about their chores. Thorin had yet to talk to Bilbo since they left Bag End that morning so he had no idea what the head alpha wanted him to be doing, so he did nothing. He felt just a little out of place, the papers from the Thain burning in his coat as a stern voice in his head berated him for not doing something of use. 

He meandered around the camp, trying to stay out of everyone’s way while simultaneously appearing to be busy so Thorin wouldn’t have a reason to yell at him. He didn’t want to give the appearance of a neglectful omega, although, to be fair, if they wanted him to do something then they should’ve told him! 

Things started to settle down some time later as the dwarves finished their tasks and waited for dinner. Bilbo glanced around the fire, eyes flicking between groups as he debated who to approach. A part of him wanted to stick with Fíli and Kíli, or perhaps Bofur, since he’d grown close to the three during the day and felt comfortable with them. But another part remembered Bofur’s suggestion to get to know some of the other alphas when he had the chance. He would have to talk to them at some point; they were to be married after all. 

He finally decided to approach two dwarves he knew to be brothers, but could not remember their names. They didn’t seem to notice him standing beside them until he cleared his throat nervously. The one with the immense red beard turned to look at him, prompting his brother to do the same. “G-good evening,” Bilbo began, “may I sit with you…?” he trailed off. 

The brothers shared a glance before the red-headed dwarf nodded. “Of course, Master Baggins.” 

Bilbo smiled gratefully and sat down with a respectable amount of space between them. He fidgeted momentarily when neither dwarf appeared to want to speak, so he struggled to begin a conversation. “So…ah, I apologize, but I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced,” he managed finally, drawing the attention of the nearest brother. “Er, well, you know my name, apparently, but I don’t know yours – or, well, I think I don’t? I may have heard it at some point, but it must’ve slipped my mind, hahah…” he rambled, but soon tapered off at the blank stare he was receiving. He swallowed heavily. 

”I am Glóin, son of Gróin, and this is my brother, Óin,” the dwarf informed him curtly. 

Bilbo peered over at the other dwarf to try and gain his attention. “A pleasure to make your acquaintance, I’m sure,” he said, attempting a small smile. Óin made no move to indicate he’d heard the hobbit and his smile fell. He glanced at Glóin. 

”He’s a bit hard of hearing,” Glóin told him. 

”Ah,” Bilbo replied. There was silence once again and Bilbo couldn’t help but feel distinctly uncomfortable sitting with the two alpha. At one point Óin said something to Glóin, but it was in the harsh language of the dwarves and Bilbo couldn’t understand a word. They appeared to have a short conversation Bilbo tuned out. 

”Is there anything we can do for you, Master Baggins?” Glóin spoke up suddenly, startling Bilbo out of his thoughts. 

”Uh, w-well no, nothing in particular.” Both brothers were looking at him now, and something about Glóin’s words and Óin’s look made him think his presence was unwanted. 

”Hmph,” was all Glóin said, with a critical side-eye at the omega, before turning back to converse with his brother in Khuzdul. 

Bilbo got the distinct impression he’d just been dismissed, and he wasn’t one to linger where he knew he wasn’t wanted, so he made his quiet goodbyes – not that he thought the dwarves would hear, let alone listen, but it was only polite – and left the two alone. He then made his way over to Bofur where he sat with his own relatives around the cooking pot. 

Bofur raised a curious eyebrow when the hobbit slumped into the seat beside him. “Everything alright?” he asked. Bifur and Bombur paid neither of them any attention, engrossed in their own tasks. 

”No,” he replied shortly, but at the dwarf’s enquiring look he elaborated. “I don’t think they like me.” 

Bofur spared a quick glance over to where Glóin and Óin sat talking before turning to Bilbo with a grimace. “Yes, well, I wouldn’t take it personally,” he told the omega as gently as he could, but Bilbo still scowled. “It’s nothing you did!” he was quick to continue, but then paused. “Err, well, actually it is, but we were told you did so unknowingly, so it’s really not your fault.” 

Bilbo was confused. “What on earth are you talking about?” he frowned. 

Bifur, who had apparently been paying attention to their conversation, growled something he assumed was Khuzdul in response to his question. “That’s true,” Bofur nodded in agreement, then turned back to Bilbo. “You see, not everyone is happy about the whole bonding thing that happened last night,” he explained, and then grimaced again when he noticed the downcast expression on Bilbo’s face. “I said that wrong. It’s not that they’re not happy, I mean, we’ve all wanted an omega for the pack; it’s an honor to have you, really an’ truly.” At this Bilbo’s expression lightened slightly, and Bofur smiled back before continuing. “It’s just, some of the more…traditional among us are displeased with the way we went about…acquiring you.” 

”’Acquiring?’” Bilbo deadpanned, only a step away from annoyed. 

Bifur chuckled and barked some more Khuzdul, earning a scowl from Bofur. “Hush you,” he told him. “There’s a sort of process for the bonding of an omega to an alpha pack that we kind of…ignored, really, and they’re not particularly pleased with that.” 

Bilbo nodded as it all seemed to make sense in his head. He could understand how some of the dwarves felt now that it had been explained to him, and he was certainly glad to learn it wasn’t something to do with him – well, him in the sense that it was who he was – that made them upset. “Does it bother you?” Bilbo asked, almost certain of the alpha’s answer, but he wanted to clarify to be sure. 

Bofur smiled reassuringly. “Nah, and I can tell you most of the others don’t either.” Bilbo smiled, relieved. “It’s really only the higher standing folk that care about such proprieties,” Bofur leaned in to whisper conspiringly and Bilbo chuckled. “I’m sure you’ll be able to win ‘em over easily enough,” he told the omega. 

Bilbo sighed. “I sure hope so.” 

# . . .

For the rest of the evening Bilbo stuck with Bofur and his relatives, until they all started to prepare for bed. The dwarves situated themselves in their familial clusters, and while Bilbo was comfortable sitting with some to chat, he wasn’t quite up to sleeping near any of them. He placed his bedroll as near to the fire as he dared and curled up under his blanket to save warmth. Nearly all of the dwarves were situated by then, save for Thorin, who was on first watch, and Balin, who was speaking to their leader. 

”It’s not proper, Thorin,” he heard the older dwarf tell the head alpha. Bilbo froze in his place, Bofur’s words from earlier coming back to him. “It’s obvious he has no idea how he’s supposed to act. He’s had absolutely no training,” the dwarf hissed. 

From what Bilbo could tell in the minimal light, Thorin did not seem pleased to learn this. “There’s not much hope for him,” Balin continued. 

”There is time,” Thorin reminded him. 

Balin shook his head and sighed. “But not enough.” Thorin seemed to accept this and waved a hand to dismiss the dwarf. 

Bilbo’s heart plummeted. They were obviously displeased, that much he could tell. He was suddenly struck with a paralyzing fear. What if they no longer wanted him? Maybe Fíli and Kíli and Bofur liked him, but they would never be able to convince Thorin. Oh Yavanna, what if they sent him back? 

Bilbo had to close his eyes and tell himself to calm down before he had a panic attack. He missed the slight frown Thorin shot in his direction, but the dwarf was looking away when he opened his eyes. 

He desperately hoped not send him back. He couldn’t return to the Shire. They wanted to marry him off in the Shire, and he didn’t think he would survive that. 

Or even worse: Thorin would break the tentative bond that had formed between them. He was definitely sure he wouldn’t survive that, and almost certain it would be painful. It didn’t happen in the Shire, but he’d heard stories of men driven to insanity. He couldn’t let that happen, no matter what. 

His thoughts turned unbidden to the papers within his coat pocket. He pulled them out, barely able to discern any of the words in the light of the fire. Perhaps it wasn’t a mistake that he’d brought these along. If his actions displeased his alphas, then he could change that. He had with him the proper behaviors of a proper omega, and if there was one thing a Baggins was good at, it was being proper. 

He rolled as close to the fire as he could, flattening the papers as much as possible so he could read the words with the dying firelight. He studied the letters more than he ever had before to commit them to memory. He would change, or it would be the last thing he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here’s an even bigger chapter. I can’t guarantee they’ll get bigger as we go on, though I will try.
> 
> This chapter was a pain to write. I struggled to write Bilbo’s interactions with the dwarves after they left Bag End and went through several re-writes, so I hope this turned out well enough. There was a lot of procrastination involved (and a little bit of life), but I guess the good thing about only updating a chapter a week is being able to do stuff like that without worrying about falling behind. 
> 
> Some of you may or may not have noticed, but I've (tentatively) worked out about how many chapters this thing will be, and I'm gonna try to stick to it if I can. It took me a while to work out where I wanted to end this, but I've decided there'll be a sequel/continuation thing for everything afterwards. Of course at this point I only have vague ideas for that story, but it'll all work out.
> 
> Also, I learned that apparently traveling can be spelled with one ‘l’ or two, depending on whether you’re American (me) or literally anybody else in the world that speaks English. I nearly went crazy looking at the stupid word when I noticed myself spelling it both ways in my notes. The more you know.
> 
> Posting this un-beta'ed, so any and all grammatical and spelling mistakes are my own. Feel free to comment, critique, ask questions, voice opinions, or leave suggestions in a review :)
> 
> (apologies for the long note)


	6. An Unexpected Change

Bilbo woke the next morning before the sun had fully risen, with a vast majority of the camp still asleep. Nori was up, having had the last watch, as was Bombur as he started preparing breakfast for everyone. Bilbo rose and quickly packed up his belongings, ready to go as soon as Thorin said so. Then he approached Bombur cautiously. “Is there anything I can help you with, sir?” he asked, making sure to keep his head down and his gaze on the ground. Making eye contact was not allowed, the papers stressed that several times. 

The dwarf eyed him warily before agreeing. “Here then, keep an eye on this,” he said, relinquishing his spot at the pot to the hobbit. He handed the ladle over to Bilbo, who accepted it with a polite nod. Bombur wandered away to finish packing up his own things, keeping an eye on Bilbo the whole time, but the omega appeared fully engrossed in his task of making breakfast. 

While he wasn’t too happy with how things had gone with the hobbit, he could at least appreciate the lad’s effort to help out around the camp. Providing food was traditionally the job of the omega, though Bombur had taken the job at Thorin’s request. Perhaps he would leave it to Bilbo once the hobbit grew used to things. 

He soon returned to his work, both of them finishing breakfast by the time the rest of the camp was up for the day. Bilbo helped dish out the food, ensuring everyone had a bowl before he ate any himself. Bombur was surprised when he went to eat by his packed bag, on his own, instead of staying with him and his brother. He thought it odd, from what he saw the night before, but since his brother said nothing about it, neither did he. 

# . . .

When they set out a half hour later, Bilbo made a point to ride beside Gandalf at the back of the group. Neither spoke much, Gandalf content to smoke his pipe as he rode while Bilbo kept his gaze focused on either his saddle or the ground in front of his pony as the words from the Thain’s papers scrolled through his head, repeating like a mantra. He had been sure to act exactly as they had advised, not making eye contact and addressing Bombur according to his status as an alpha. And keeping to himself when he was not needed. 

He didn’t notice the odd looks Fíli and Kíli sent him when they saw him riding with Gandalf. Or Bofur’s shared look with Bombur and Bifur. But the dwarves made no comment, so they traveled like that for the rest of the day. 

# . . .

Later that evening when Thorin called for them to stop, Bilbo made sure to be useful, volunteering to go gather firewood and then helping Bombur with the meal again. He made little talk throughout it all, despite Bofur’s attempts to chat, but listened attentively. After all, omegas were meant to be seen, not heard. 

He finished dinner in the same manner as breakfast, taking his meal last and finding a seat on his own. Thankfully none of the dwarves tried to approach him after Bofur’s attempt to draw him out. The dwarf had tried to ask him if anything was wrong, concern out of place on the normally jovial dwarf’s face, and Bilbo had done his best to assure him he was okay. It seemed to appease the alpha, if at least somewhat, for they left the hobbit alone for the rest of the evening. 

# . . .

The next couple of days passed in the same manner as Bilbo settled into a routine. He thought things were going quite well compared to that first day. It was a little lonely, he admitted to himself one evening eating dinner unaccompanied once again, but neither Balin nor anyone else had yet to complain about him again, so he assumed he was doing something right. 

Bilbo didn’t notice the growing concern among a few of the dwarves. Fíli, Kíli, and Bofur were discussing it while riding one day, with Nori and Dori listening in since they were around. 

”He may say he’s fine, but I don’t believe it,” Bofur said, evidently concerned. He spared a glance back at Bilbo, but the omega didn’t notice with his gaze fixed on his saddle. 

”Why won’t he talk to us anymore?” Kíli asked with a frown. 

”I miss our little hobbit,” Fíli added. 

”Perhaps it’s because he misses his home,” Dori interjected. The dwarves turned to look at him. “Gandalf did say hobbits were not known to travel. It’s likely he doesn’t want to be here,” he added dismissively. 

This seemed to upset the two princes, and Bofur was quick to disagree. “You heard what else he told us; they were going to marry him off. I think he would rather be here,” he said with a hard look at Dori. The dwarf sniffed primly. 

”He probably just needs to adjust,” Nori added. “Life on the road isn’t easy no matter how used to it you are.” His words seemed to appease the two young alphas somewhat, though they still shot their omega concerned glances every once in a while. 

# . . .

On one particular evening they stopped and made camp on the edge of a cliff. It was after dinner they heard the first screeches. Bilbo jerked up, momentarily forgetting himself as he turned to the closest dwarves still up – Fíli and Kíli. “What was that?” he asked, his voice frantic. 

The two princes shared a look. “Orcs,” Kíli responded, his tone serious despite the glint in his eye. 

”’Orcs?’” Bilbo parroted, stepping closer to the fire – and the two alphas – for protection. Off to the side, Thorin jerked away from his light slumber. 

”Aye, throat-cutters,” Fíli confirmed. “There’ll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them.” 

”They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone’s asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood,” Kíli continued ominously. A small whimper escaped Bilbo as he shot a panicked look out over the cliff. Behind him the two princes shared another look before laughing. Bilbo spun around to face the boys, still alarmed but now slightly confused. 

Their uncle came stomping past the fire, extremely displeased. “You think that’s funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?” he growled. 

Both brothers looked thoroughly chastened. “We only meant to cheer him up,” Fíli grumbled. 

Thorin snorted and stomped off towards the edge of the cliff. “You know nothing of the world.” 

Bilbo felt a little bad reacting as badly as he had when they only wanted to amuse him, though he had no idea why they felt the need to do so. He was fine, as he’d told them all before. But still, that was no reason to berate the boys so harshly. Bilbo frowned in the direction Thorin had gone, however he was quickly distracted as Balin approached the trio. 

”Don’t mind him, laddie,” he began wearily. “Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs.” He told Bilbo and the young princes of the Battle of Azanulbizar and how Thorin lost both his grandfather and father in the battle, and how he had come to earn his title Oakenshield. By the time he finished, Bilbo and the boys weren’t the only ones admiring their leader as the rest of the camp had awoken to hear Balin’s tale. 

”But the pale orc? What happened to him?” Bilbo asked, watching Thorin with a marveled look as he approached the fire. 

”He slunk back into the hole whence he came,” Thorin sneered. “That filth died of his wounds long ago.” 

Bilbo turned to Balin after Thorin walked off. “Why are you telling me this?” he asked quietly. 

Balin seemed to be sizing him up before he responded. “Well, if we are all to be wed, then you should know our history,” he replied grudgingly. And with that he departed as well, presumably off to his own bedroll to retire for the evening. 

Bilbo gaped after the older dwarf, thoroughly surprised and more than a little confused. He had been under the impression Balin was against his addition to the pack. Perhaps his improved behavior had endeared the older alpha to him. He could only hope the others came around as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure I like this chapter too much. Too many breaks. I suppose since this is all happening over the span of a few days, it’s not too odd. But I still don’t like it.
> 
> I feel like this is a kind of interim chapter. Nothing much really happens – there’s only a little development, and then Balin’s story. I didn’t want to go too much into that since we all know how that goes. I’m sure y’all wouldn’t want to read it anyways. If I’m not going to change much, it’s probably gonna get glossed over.
> 
> But on another note, were you guys aware Thorin is apparently nearsighted? It kinda explains so much.
> 
> Also, there are at least 10 other stories by this same name. Go figure.
> 
> Posting this un-beta'ed, so any and all grammatical and spelling mistakes are my own. Feel free to comment, critique, ask questions, voice opinions, or leave suggestions in a review :)


	7. An Unexpected Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Err, I don't know if some of y'all received notifications of this chapter being posted last Tuesday, but it was...technically; I accidentally hit the post button. But then I deleted it so I could post today. Many apologies if this caused any confusion.

Another few days of traveling and they were in the Trollshaws. It had been raining heavily the past few days, and had grated on everyone’s nerves. Luckily enough for Bilbo, the deluge had kept the dwarves distracted enough so they no longer bothered Bilbo about his odd behavior, which suited him perfectly fine. Gandalf even deigned to tell them about the other wizards in his order while they rode, to Bilbo’s entertainment – he was lonely with no one to talk to. 

After the rain stopped, Thorin pushed them a little further that day until they halted for the evening at an abandoned farm. Bilbo set about his nightly routine, finding some vegetables in a garden nearby. While he was doing so, he couldn’t help but overhear Gandalf and Thorin arguing in the remains of the house. He grew concerned when the wizard stormed away from the dwarf camp. 

He scrambled after his friend, forgetting his place momentarily. “Gandalf, where are you going?” he implored the man. 

”To seek the company of the only one around here who’s got any sense,” the wizard huffed as he stomped away. 

”Who’s that?” 

”Myself, Mister Baggins,” he snapped. Bilbo halted, stunned. “I’ve had enough dwarves for one day.” 

He watched his friend go for a moment before remembering what he’d been doing. He walked over to where Bombur had started the fire and began cutting and peeling the vegetables, though not without shooting worried glances in the direction Gandalf went. 

”I wouldn’t worry about him,” Bofur said, coming up from behind Bilbo and surprising the hobbit with a clap on his shoulder. He jumped, dropping a potato, and nearly spun to berate the dwarf before he remembered that a good omega did not raise their voice at their alpha, since they were always right. He lowered his gaze instead, missing the flash of disappointment on the dwarf’s face. 

”Of course,” he muttered in reply, picking up what he had dropped. 

Bofur and Bombur shared a look over the hobbit’s head. Dinner was ready not much later, and the brothers watched as Bilbo set about handing out bowls to everyone. As Bofur spooned out portions, he had the brilliant idea to send Bilbo the boys’ way. From what he saw earlier, perhaps their omega wasn’t all gone and the boys would be able to draw out the rest of their happy burglar. 

With that idea in mind, he beckoned the hobbit over, wincing slightly at the way he shuffled over and bowed. “Here, do us a favor,” he said, handing the omega two bowls, “take this to the lads.” He watched the hobbit walk off, but was quick to slap his brother’s hand away from the pot. “Stop it, you’ve had plenty.” 

Bilbo grabbed the bowls and headed off into the trees where he knew the princes would be with the ponies. It only took him a minute of searching to find the two staring off into the forest. He got their attention with a soft clearing of his throat, lowering his gaze when they turned his way. “Here’s your dinner.” 

He held their bowls out to them, but when they didn’t take them he looked up with a frown. Taking in their uncertain expressions, he battled mentally with himself before hedging out a, “What’s the matter?” It was the omega’s duty to take care of their alpha, and if the boys had an issue he would do his best to resolve it. 

Fíli grimaced when Kíli replied. “We’re supposed to be looking out for the ponies.” 

”Only we’ve encountered a…slight problem,” Fíli continued. 

”We had sixteen.” 

”Now there’s fourteen.” 

Both shot Bilbo concerned glances and the sudden urge to comfort them struck him like lightning. He moved without thinking and gathered the princes in a hug. The boys shared a surprised glance behind his back. “Well, that’s not good. Not good at all.” He let them go. “Shouldn’t we tell Master Thorin?” 

Fíli was quick to shoot that idea down. “Uhh, no. Let’s not worry him.” The two alpha then shared a look. What they had in mind might be just enough to snap their little omega completely out of his funk. They quickly crowded him to explain their proposal. Bilbo was powerless to resist their insistent appeals and could hardly complain about their hasty reassurances to follow right behind. Before he knew it he was too deep into their schemes. 

# . . .

It was a bad idea. A very bad idea. 

He should have known better than to listen to Fíli and Kíli when they suggested he steal the ponies. Despite what Gandalf had said before, he was _not_ a burglar. A proper burglar did not get caught and then sneezed on when trying to steal a knife off a belt. A proper burglar did not get caught and held for ransom trying to free ponies. He half thought Thorin would refuse to comply with the trolls’ demands to drop their weapons after they’d caught him, the head alpha appeared so angry. Even after half of them had been stuffed into bags, and the other half stripped and tied to a spit, Bilbo knew the dwarf still blamed him for their situation. 

Kíli saw the way his uncle was looking at their hobbit and winced, knowing full well the omega was being blamed for something that was largely their fault. Though to be fair, they hadn’t expected Thorin to dally so long in rousing the company. They were supposed to be the distraction while Bilbo freed the ponies, thus proving his worth and maybe gaining him a few points in Thorin’s favor. 

But despite his misgivings about his skills as a burglar, Bilbo was rather proud of himself for his idea to stall for time. After they’d been freed by Gandalf, he couldn’t help but look hopefully towards Thorin, wondering if his actions had any influence on the head alpha’s perceptions of him. He watched as the dwarf approached – but avoided his gaze – and was then disappointed when he walked right past to his nephews. Bilbo’s shoulders slumped as he shuffled uneasily. 

The two princes saw their uncle’s stormy expression when he approached and fidgeted nervously but made no move to escape what was sure to be a sound thrashing. After all, they had put the pack’s omega in danger and that wasn’t something their uncle would just let go. They both lowered their gazes when he stopped in front of them. 

Thorin said nothing for several moments as he regarded his young heirs. He couldn’t determine whether he was more angry or disappointed with the two. They were young, yes, but he would have thought there would be more common sense between the two of them. As it were, they were going to inherit a kingdom – should their quest succeed – after him, and they could not be making mistakes like this. 

He let out a heavy sigh that seemed to weigh down the young dwarves’ shoulders. “What were you thinking?” he growled, his brows furrowing in frustration. “Sending our omega to retrieve the ponies. Alone. Weaponless. We could have lost him!” Thorin snapped, losing what little control he’d managed to gather. 

Kíli flinched at the accusation while Fíli scrambled to explain their actions. “He wasn’t alone; Kíli was watching the entire time. He would never have let it go too far.” Kíli nodded, his gaze imploring their uncle to believe them. 

It didn’t seem to appease Thorin at all. “And yet he still managed to be caught! Twice!” Thorin roared. By now many of the company were sneaking glances in their direction as they went about gathering their things. “It is our duty as his pack to watch over him – to keep him safe from harm, not egg him on into it,” he growled, glaring at the two. 

After the two appeared thoroughly chastised, the head alpha rounded on the hobbit standing not too far away. “And you!” he thundered, startling the omega enough to make him jump. He seemed torn between trying to – indirectly – meet the dwarf’s gaze and staring at the ground. It made Thorin soften slightly, seeing the hobbit so chagrined. “You would do well to stay out of their scheming. They cause enough trouble on their own; I don’t need you getting tangled up with them.” With one last scowl at his heirs, the alpha stormed off to finish gathering their supplies. Gandalf had mentioned the possibility of a troll hoard, and he wanted to find it quickly so they could move out of the area as soon as possible. 

Bilbo made sure to keep his head down submissively as his alpha reprimanded him. He was right, after all; he should have known better than to go along with that Kíli and Fíli suggested. But the chance to prove himself to Thorin and the others that didn’t like him had been too good of an opportunity to pass up. If he hadn’t mucked the entire plan up by getting caught, perhaps he may have succeeded. As it was, he was sure the whole endeavor had done nothing in his favor. 

He sneaked a glimpse at the two princes who still stood nearby, noting their downtrodden expressions, and immediately the urge to reassure the boys he was alright grew within him. He took a step in their direction, arms raising to encircle the two, when their expressions changed to nervous panic and Kíli shot a worried look in their uncle’s direction. He then muttered something Bilbo couldn’t quite make out before retreating, to the hobbit’s confusion. He paused, arms dropping, and looked at the remaining dwarf. Fíli avoided his eyes, and with a quick nod and muttered, “Our apologies,” he beat a hasty retreat after his brother. 

Thus Bilbo was left on his own with an oddly tight feeling in his chest. He wondered if the princes were displeased with him for getting them in trouble. It upset him to know he had lost the princes’ favor; he had grown attached to the two over the span of their journey and it distressed him to think of them avoiding him for the remainder. Perhaps he could win their favor back along the way? 

He was pulled out of his musings by one of the dwarves calling for him to hurry along. It seemed they had gathered all their things and were moving to look for the troll cave. He hastened to follow, lest he get left behind. He wouldn’t put it past a few of them to try. 

# . . .

It didn’t take them long to find the troll hoard, and while the dwarves were happy to venture inside and explore, Bilbo refused to step within twenty feet of the entrance. Even at that distance he could still smell the rankness; the only reason he wasn’t farther away was because Dwalin wouldn’t be able to keep an eye on him if he were any further. 

As it were, he was glad when Thorin finally returned and declared they move on. He was less glad when Gandalf approached and handed him a small blade the perfect size for him to use as a sword. “I can’t take this,” he told the wizard, reluctantly taking it. 

”The blade is of elvish make, which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby,” Gandalf said. 

Bilbo shook his head. “I’ve never used a sword in my life.” 

The wizard looked sadly at his little friend. “And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one.” 

Bilbo looked at the wizard, ready to argue further, when Thorin called for the company to gather. Gandalf and the rest of the dwarves still in the cave started heading off, though Bilbo was reluctant to follow. He gazed at the sword in his hand, pulling it out just slightly to get a glimpse of the blade. 

”If you would like, I could teach you how to use it,” Dwalin spoke up from beside the hobbit, startling Bilbo out of his musings. While the dwarf looked amused, he didn’t appear to be taking back his offer any time soon. 

”Uhh…I – well, “ Bilbo stuttered, quickly averting his gaze as he gathered his thoughts. “Yes, thank you, if it would be no bother.” 

The alpha watched him another moment, eyes narrowed slightly, before he nodded. “Very well then. Next we get the chance, we’ll get you started.” Then he clapped Bilbo on the shoulder hard enough to unsteady him slightly. “Come on, then, or Thorin’ll leave us behind.” 

”Ah, right, yes,” Bilbo muttered as he followed behind the large dwarf. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've gotten several comments so far asking for me to update - and I don't consider this a bad thing, not at all - but I just want to reassure y'all that yes, I will be updating this story. Every Monday, and not a day sooner or later. Unless I tell y'all otherwise, this is what's gonna happen. 
> 
> Posting this un-beta'ed, so any and all grammatical and spelling mistakes are my own. Feel free to comment, critique, ask questions, voice opinions, or leave suggestions in a review :)


	8. An Unexpected Chase

The arrival of Radagast surprised them all, but it made Bilbo especially worried. There was only so much in the world that could make one of the powerful Maiar worry like that, and none of it was good. The dwarves lingered in the clearing as Gandalf spoke to the brown wizard and Bilbo subtly tried to inch closer to Dwalin, hoping the alpha wouldn’t notice. He was trying to prove he was worthy of being their omega, and cowering at the first sign of trouble was not going to help his case. 

Dwalin most certainly noticed what the hobbit was trying to do – the poor thing was tainting the air around them with his fear – but he didn’t want to say anything about it. He was neither blind nor stupid; he’d noticed the funk Bilbo had sunk into, though he didn’t know why. Either way, no matter what Thorin thought, he was going to treat Bilbo as if he were already completely theirs, and if the omega sought protection from him then he would damn well protect him. He turned to the hobbit – ignoring his pretty blush at being caught – and grabbed his new sword to help him attach it to his belt. Now he could stand close to Bilbo and keep watch over him, and the hobbit wouldn’t have to hide for protection. 

Bilbo stammered out his thanks for Dwalin’s help, and in return Dwalin offered a small smile – a little unusual for him, but Bilbo was a special case – though he was slightly disappointed when the hobbit wouldn’t meet his eyes. The dwarf stood from where he had stooped to reach Bilbo’s waist and surveyed the area they were in out of habit. He caught sight of a rustle of leaves and was instinctually drawing his war hammer while pushing Bilbo behind him just seconds before a warg burst through the trees. His hammer came crushing down on the warg’s skull, killing it instantly. Across the clearing, another warg jumped from the leaves and tackled Dori, only to be shot by Kíli and finished off by Bifur and Bofur. 

”Warg scouts!” Thorin growled, his new blade drawn as he glanced about. “Which means an orc pack is not far behind.” The Company was immediately on full-alert with their weapons drawn, while Bilbo made no attempt to disguise his hiding next to Dwalin. 

Gandalf came storming up to Thorin, clearly incensed. “Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?” 

”No one,” Thorin snapped back. 

”Who did you tell?!” Gandalf repeated, evidently not believing the alpha. 

”No one, I swear! What in Durin’s name is going on?” 

”You are being hunted,” Gandalf explained. 

”We have to get out of here,” Dwalin said. “We need to find somewhere easily defendable.” He inclined his head slightly towards Bilbo, which the hobbit didn’t seem to notice – he was far too busy fearfully watching their surroundings, since they all seemed more inclined to talk – but the other alphas did. Thorin quickly nodded in agreement. 

”But the ponies!” Ori interjected. “They’ve all bolted!” 

Thorin swore in Khuzdul. “What about the troll cave?” Nori suggested. 

”No, it’s too open,” Dwalin argued. 

”I’ll draw them off.”

Everyone turned a surprised look to the brown wizard. Gandalf appeared especially disbelieving. “These are Gundabad wargs; they will outrun you.” 

Radagast grinned deviously as he replied, “These are Rhosgobel rabbits; I’d like to see them try.” 

# . . .

Bilbo only had a general understanding of what was going on, but he knew for sure they were running for their lives and if he wanted to survive, his best bet was with Dwalin. As it was, the alpha never let Bilbo stray more than a few steps away, keeping a strong hold on the hobbit’s upper arm. 

Radagast and his rabbits proved to be an excellent distraction, leading the orc pack a ways away from the Company as they followed Gandalf through the valley. It was all going well, in Bilbo’s opinion, until they stopped under a rock outcropping. Kíli had been forced to shoot at a warg rider, which attracted the attention of the rest of the pack, and then they were all running for their lives yet again. In no time at all, it seemed, the pack was circling around the Company. 

At some point Gandalf had vanished, leaving the dwarves to fend for themselves. Kíli was taking down orcs one-by-one, with Ori attempting to help with his slingshot, to no avail. 

Bilbo pressed closer to Dwalin, gripping the strap of leather on his back so tight his knuckles were white. Fíli stood guard at his back, keeping both him and his brother in sight. “We’re surrounded!” he shouted to Thorin. 

”Where’s Gandalf?” Kíli asked, apparently just noticing the wizard’s absence. 

”He’s abandoned us,” Dwalin growled, angrily shifting his war hammer in his grip. 

”Hold your ground,” Thorin shouted. 

Dwalin nudged Bilbo off his back, ignoring the pang he felt at the hobbit’s displeased expression. “Draw your sword,” he instructed, “and keep between Fíli and I. We’ll protect you as best we can, but you cannot get in our way.” Bilbo looked panicked for a moment before he steeled himself and drew his blade, to Dwalin’s inner pride. 

”Just remember, if worst comes to worst, the pointy end goes in the orc,” Fíli added, pleased to see Bilbo’s quick grin in response before they sobered once again. 

As the dwarves prepared for a confrontation, Gandalf popped out from behind a large rock shouting, “This way, you fools!” Thorin quickly started directing everyone into the hidden crack Gandalf had found, standing just at the top to usher everyone inside. 

Dwalin sheathed his war hammer and picked Bilbo up – ignoring the squawk of protest he emitted. Fíli followed close behind, after picking up the hobbit’s dropped blade, and provided cover as the large alpha sprinted to the cave. After they dropped inside Bofur was immediately by Bilbo’s side, checking for nonexistent injuries. The rest of the pack stood nearby watching closely, but Bilbo could tell that some wanted to do the same. It made him feel almost smothered, though he knew they were only doing it with the best intentions. But honestly, there had hardly been a fight and he was perfectly fine! 

Kíli and Thorin were the last into their hideout. Not long after, they heard the sound of a horn, followed by a dead orc tumbling into their midst with an arrow sticking out of its back. Thorin plucked it out and grimaced. “Elves.” 

In the meantime, Dwalin had been exploring the end of the cave and had found an opening. “I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?” he called to Thorin. 

”Follow it, of course!” Bofur replied before their head alpha could, already heading off. After Gandalf’s agreement, the rest of the dwarves soon followed, with Bilbo and Thorin taking up the rear. 

They followed the narrow path for quite a while, single file, and Bilbo was beginning to lose hope they’d find an exit. He could just feel Thorin behind him growing more and more annoyed the longer it went on. Finally, though, it opened to a small trickling waterfall, which opened to an even bigger valley. “The valley of Imladris,” Gandalf explained. “In the Common Tongue, it’s known by another name.” 

”Rivendell,” Bilbo exhaled, completely awestruck. 

Thorin was, of course, wholly displeased with the way Gandalf had tricked them into stopping by when he had clearly expressed his disapproval earlier. None of the other dwarves seemed happy to be in the valley either, to Bilbo’s dismay. Still, they went to the Last Homely House East of the Sea and were greeted pleasantly enough. After Lord Elrond return with his soldiers, they were invited to stay for a while and enjoy dinner. Though Thorin was reluctant, he grudgingly agreed with a bit more snark than Bilbo thought necessary, though he didn’t comment – it wasn’t his place, after all. 

# . . .

Dinner with Lord Elrond went just as well as it had in Bilbo’s smial, to the hobbit’s utter horror. Clearly it was too much to expect any sort of restraint among them, or manners for that matter. They were tossing food and complaining about the selection – Bilbo wanted to hide his face in embarrassment. At least Balin, whom he sat next to, seemed rather sedate, preferring to watch rather than participate. 

Up at the high table where Thorin sat with Gandalf and Elrond, he heard them discussing the blades they found in the troll hoard and looked down at his in curiosity. He couldn’t see anything remotely identifying on it, but when Balin glanced at him out of the corner of his eye he stuffed it back down and returned to his – quite delicious – salad. 

# . . .

After dinner, one of Elrond’s elves escorted them to the rooms they could stay in and Bilbo was happy to see the large, plush bed inside his. He was especially pleased with the balcony’s view of much of the hidden valley, and it was there where another of Elrond’s elves found him. She announced her presence with a delicate cough, though it still startled Bilbo into spinning around suddenly. “Hello,” he greeted her. 

The corners of her lips twitched as if she were restraining a smile before she composed herself and returned his greeting, as well as introduced herself. “I am Arwen, Master Baggins. My father asked me to see if there was anything you needed,“ she explained. 

It took Bilbo a moment before he blurted, “You’re Lord Elrond’s daughter,” much to her amusement. 

”Yes, I am,” she chuckled. 

Bilbo blushed a little. “Oh, yes, well – thank you for the offer, but I’m fine,” he told her, looking away. 

”Are you sure?” she inquired. “It would be no problem. Perhaps a bath, or maybe a change of clothes? Or I could show you the library, or the gardens if it would please you?” 

Bilbo’s eyes widened. He was so tempted to agree with her…but Thorin most likely would not be pleased. “No, thank you,” he said. “I should return to my alphas and see if they are settling in.” He headed back into the room, though Arwen stayed in the doorway watching him. 

”Surely your alphas would want you taken care of?” Arwen replied. “Besides, I think my father was going to be speaking with your leader this evening. He will be busy, and you will have plenty of time to get cleaned up before his return.” 

At this Bilbo paused, seriously considering her arguments. Thorin wouldn’t notice if he was going to be busy. And no one paid any attention to him except when he was cooking dinner, which they had already been fed. He turned to Arwen and met her hopeful gaze. “Very well then,” he consented. “A bath and change of clothes sounds very nice.” 

She smiled brightly. “Wonderful. The baths are just down the hall,” she said, moving to show him the way. “I’ll have a change of clothes ready for you by the time you’re done.” 

Bilbo paused at the entryway to the baths. “Thank you,” he told her, smiling gratefully. Then it faded as he fidgeted nervously. “If – if it’s not too much trouble…could you not tell the others where I am? If they ask,” Bilbo requested. “I just – I don’t.” 

She gave him a confused look but nodded anyways. “If you would like,” she replied. “Though I do not understand your hesitance. You are their omega; it should please them to see you cared for.” 

He shook his head but didn’t bother to correct her. Perhaps it was different among elves? Arwen took her leave in the silence and Bilbo headed into the baths to thoroughly scrub the dirt that had accumulated from his body. Despite how guilty he felt about it, he was exceedingly pleased to soak in a tub full of warm water after weeks of travel. 

When he finished, there was indeed a pile of new clothes lying just inside the doorway. He put them on, sighing happily at the airy quality of elven clothes. Hopefully, though, they would return his old clothes since these were much too light to make good travel clothes. Not to mention Thorin would undoubtedly be displeased. 

Then, as if summoned by his thoughts, Bilbo ran headlong into the dwarf he was just thinking out. Immediately they reached out to one another, Thorin to stop Bilbo from falling and Bilbo to steady himself. When he realized just who he was grabbing onto he hastily let go, lowering his gaze politely. “Forgive me, my lord. I did not see you there.” 

Thorin’s frown went unnoticed by the hobbit as the dwarf looked him over. “Where have you been?” he asked gruffly. He had just returned from speaking with Lord Elrond about his father’s map, only to be accosted by most of his pack who anxiously informed him Bilbo could not be found. He was only glad he hadn’t had to search very long to find him. 

”Ah, well…” Bilbo stuttered, “the elves – she offered…” Bilbo trailed off, feeling his face heat in embarrassment and shame. 

Thorin snorted derisively. “To pamper you?” At this Bilbo flinched, but the alpha did not care. “I would not get used to it, Master Baggins. We will be leaving soon enough.” Bilbo nodded wordlessly, too afraid of further reprimanding to speak. “Go and join the others; they are in the last room at the end of the hall. Try not to get lost with any more elves.” Bilbo nodded quickly and scurried off under Thorin’s watchful gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typing up this chapter, I definitely feel sorry for Bilbo after what I’ve put him through. But no worries; it gets better. Maybe even soon ;) Also, I had to go through and rewrite some bits because the way I’d written Bilbo seemed like he was too weak – like a typical Omega whimpering for their Alpha to protect them – and I know Bilbo wouldn’t be like that, even if he is an Omega, so hopefully the way he is now isn’t too OOC for him. 
> 
> You guys, the next chapter. The chapter you've all been waiting for. The chapter with all the important talking (though not with as much resolution as I think y'all would prefer - that comes later). But it's coming. 
> 
> Posting this un-beta'ed, so any and all grammatical and spelling mistakes are my own. Let me know what you think in a comment or critique, and feel free to ask questions, voice opinions, or leave suggestions in a review :)


	9. An Unexpected Instruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have messed around with the amount of time they spent in Rivendell, but sue me, it’s fanfiction. Just go with it.
> 
> Also, pretty sure this is the longest chapter yet, so yay!

Bilbo woke late the next morning. He sat up from the mound of blankets he had piled in the back corner and rubbed his eyes blearily. The room was empty, save for Bifur who appeared to be carving something. When he noticed the hobbit waking he gave a brief nod before returning to his work. Bilbo stood and stretched, and then straightened out his rumpled clothes. He looked around the room and paused. 

What was he supposed to do now? He didn’t know where the others had gone, and Bifur wasn’t likely to tell him. Should he go and look? He discarded that thought as quickly as it came. Thorin hadn’t liked it the last time he wandered off, and he didn’t want to anger the head alpha any further. But if he stayed, what was he to do? He eyed the room, noting the messy piles of blankets and clothes, packs, and weapons lying all over the floor. Cleaning would take a while. And breakfast! There was nothing to prepare for breakfast. 

He was about to despair when the door to the room opened to emit three dwarves. One of which was carrying a tray full of food that Bilbo honed in on immediately. He forced himself not to move, instead watching as they entered. “Here, Bilbo,” Ori said, setting it down on the table in the room. “We brought you some breakfast since you missed it earlier.” 

”Figured you could do with a lie-in,” Nori added. 

Under the dwarves’ gazes Bilbo approached and joined them at the table. There was quite a lot of food on the tray, more than they’d had to eat any day on the road. He hadn’t realized until now just how much he’d had to change his diet. “Thank you,” he told the dwarves, smiling in their direction. He eagerly dug into the scrambled eggs, but then paused before the fork reached his mouth. “You’re welcome to have some if you like,” he offered. 

Dori waved him off. “Nonsense. We’ve already eaten. This is all for you,” he told him. 

Nori grinned. “Yeah, we’ve been told hobbits eat a lot of food, so enjoy it while it lasts.” 

Bilbo had no more reservations and began eating with gusto. At some point Dori poured him a cup of tea, which he gratefully accepted and took a sip. He sighed happily. “Oh, this is wonderful,” he muttered. It had been too long since he’d last enjoyed a good cup of tea. Rivendell was going to spoil him. 

Dori gave a pleasant smile in return for Bilbo’s words. “Thank you. It’s an elven blend I found in the pantry,” he grumbled. “When we reclaim Erebor, I’ll show you dwarven blends that you’ll like much better.” 

Bilbo paused, surprised, and then nodded. “I’d like that. Thank you.” 

”Yes yes, that’s all nice and dandy, but finish your food,” Nori interrupted jovially. “Dwalin is waiting for you. Somewhere, I think. He wants to get started with your training.” 

”A courtyard,” Ori supplied. “I can show you.” 

”Thank you,” Bilbo told the young dwarf. “And thank you again for the meal,” he told all three. 

”No problem,” Nori grinned, “but you apologize entirely too much.” 

They all stood as Bilbo began to clear things up, placing them back on the tray. Before he could grab it, Dori reached out and snatched it away. “Don’t be ridiculous. He was just raised to be polite,” he said, eyeing his brother. 

Nori’s grin turned mischievous, but before they could start properly arguing Ori was ushering Bilbo out into the hall, the hobbit’s blade already in hand. “Here, let’s get you to Dwalin,” the young dwarf said. They walked in companionable silence to where Dwalin waited. 

Ori led him to a courtyard not far from the Company’s shared room, and Bilbo was confident he could find it again. When they arrived they saw Dwalin running through a few of his own drills with his war hammer. They waited along the edge of the courtyard for him to finish, neither wanting to interrupt him – and Bilbo found he enjoyed the view. Soon enough, though, Dwalin caught sight of them and put down his hammer. “It’s about time you got here,” he said as he walked over to the two. “I almost thought you’d sleep all day.” 

Bilbo blushed and looked at the ground, feeling chastised. “I’m sorry, Master Dwalin.” 

The older dwarf shared a look with the younger. “Eh, I’m only teasin’. We still got plenty of time to get you started before lunch.” He clapped Bilbo on the shoulder with the grin. “Now pick up that letter opener of yours.” 

Ori figured this was time for him to depart and said his goodbyes. “Good luck, Mister Bilbo,” he told the hobbit, who inclined his head. “Don’t go too hard on him, Dwalin.” 

The older alpha snorted. “I make no guarantees.” 

Seeing the slightly alarmed look on their omega, Ori couldn’t help but tell him, “You’ll be fine,” before he left them to it. 

Bilbo swallowed heavily as he approached Dwalin at the center of the courtyard, his small sword drawn. He was just glad to see Dwalin had put away his hammer in favor of a sword. When he caught the dwarf watching his nervous approach, he gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Judging by the pleased look on the alpha’s face afterwards, it might’ve worked. 

Before they even got started with any movements, Dwalin showed Bilbo how to properly hold his sword, as well as corrected his – abysmal, in the dwarf’s opinion – stance. Only after he felt Bilbo had a good grip on things did they move onto the most basic of steps. They worked mostly on Bilbo’s defense for the next hour or so until Ori returned to let them know lunch was ready. 

Bilbo thought Ori’s timing couldn’t have been better. While his sword may have been small, his arms weren’t used to so much lifting and by the end he was nearly struggling. As it was, he was sweating in places that were hardly appropriate for lunch with the pack. 

Realizing this, he tried to retreat to one of the other rooms to freshen up some, but Dwalin saw and put a larger, guiding hand at his back to keep him in place. When he tried complaining about his state of dress, Dwalin merely brushed him off. “They know what we were doing,” he told him. “Besides, we’re continuing after lunch so there’s really no point.” Hearing this Bilbo let out a tiny whimper at the idea of holding and lifting and swinging his blade for another couple of hours. Both dwarves heard this and grinned, one devious and the other exasperated. 

When they returned to the room, Bilbo was pleased to learn not all of the dwarves would be joining them. Óin and Glóin were dining elsewhere, and Balin and Thorin were busy with…things, which Bilbo didn’t mind one bit if it kept away all the dwarves who didn’t particularly like him. Lunch was somewhat easier to enjoy, although he did have to endure some good-natured ribbing on his appearance from Fíli and Kíli. 

Lunch was an otherwise jovial affair, and afterwards Dwalin and Bilbo returned to their courtyard, with the addition of Fíli and Kíli. They went off to the side and got started on their own training, while Dwalin had Bilbo resume where they left off. He was pleased to find the omega hadn’t forgotten his grip or stance and so only needed some minute adjustments. Bilbo preened a bit at the praise, until Dwalin started him on another set of drills. 

At one point later in the afternoon, Balin and Thorin wandered into the courtyard to watch, both curious to see how the hobbit was holding up under Dwalin’s tutelage. To both of their surprise, he seemed to be doing quite well – for a beginner. “He’ll need more training, but he’s not doing too bad, I would think,” Balin noted to their king. It prompted a wry grin from Thorin. 

”I thought you said there was not much hope,” he remarked dryly. 

”I may have been wrong,” Balin conceded with a demure bow of his head. 

Thorin snorted. “He still has a way to go.” He then took his leave, though Balin remained behind. 

The older dwarf watched as his brother instructed her omega. Thorin was right; he had many more years of training before he would be considered anything close to a warrior. But he was also learning quickly for a beginner, Balin knew they had been training since before lunch, and he was surprised to see Bilbo still standing. Hours of training were tough on anyone, and yet the hobbit had hardly stopped to rest, never mind complain. Dwalin knocked him down, he stood back up. Dwalin remarked on his stance, he fixed it without a word. 

Balin would admit, he had his misgivings about taking Bilbo as their omega, with his lack of training being one of a few complaints. However, seeing the hobbit working his hardest to learn to use a weapon made Balin stop and reconsider a few things. Bilbo was as much a victim of circumstance as they were, and, if Balin were honest, he really didn’t want to hurt the little hobbit by breaking off their potential bond. Dwalin was helping him train with his weapon, perhaps he could help Bilbo with everything else. 

With that decided, Balin promised himself to speak to his brother about training Bilbo in the mornings only. He and the omega had much to discuss if Bilbo was going to be joining their pack. 

# . . .

Dwalin agreed easily enough with Balin’s plan, so the next afternoon Bilbo was joining Balin in the gardens where he waited. The hobbit approached the older dwarf nervously, which stung just a little though he knew he hadn’t been the most accommodating beforehand. He gestured for Bilbo to take a seat when the omega stopped in front of him. “If you’re amenable, I was hoping we could talk,” he said, smiling in an attempt to ease the omega. 

”Of course, Master Balin,” Bilbo replied politely. 

It wasn’t quite what Balin was looking for, but it would do. “Firstly, I would like to apologize for my behavior prior. You may have noticed our marriage was not…expected, and I admit I wasn’t keen on the idea. However, I have come to realize it is perhaps not as bad as I thought. You seem to be slowly charming the pack, and I find myself one of them,” he grinned. 

Bilbo glanced at the dwarf and blushed a little at his words. Balin found it quite endearing. “There’s nothing to apologize for,” Bilbo tried telling the alpha, but he would not hear it. 

”Regardless, you have it.” Bilbo went quiet – he knew better than to argue with his alpha – but it seemed to appease Balin, who continued. “But that’s not why I asked you to join me this afternoon. Though Gandalf explained a little when we were in your home, I confess I do not know much of Alpha-Omega relationships between hobbits, and I’m sure they are not like our own. Therefore, I would be happy to teach you.” 

Bilbo was surprised. Of all the things he thought Balin would talk about, teaching him hadn’t been one. “Teach?” he asked, just to be sure he understood. 

The dwarf nodded. “Yes. There are thing taught to our omega as they’re growing up; their behavior, duties and responsibilities within the pack, things like that,” he explained. “You’ve probably been taught your own traditions, but since you’re joining a dwarf pack I thought it would be best you learned this as well, wouldn’t you agree?” 

”Yes! I wou – yes,” Bilbo blurted, his mind working faster than he could comprehend. He was inordinately pleased by what Balin was offering. Now he would be able to provide everything his alphas needed, be the perfect omega so they wouldn’t get rid of him and he wouldn’t have to return to the Shire. Bilbo was grinning widely, only barely managing to contain the urge to hug the alpha – he didn’t think it would be appreciated. 

”Wonderful,” Balin smiled pleasantly. “Now, perhaps you could tell me of Alpha-Omega relationships between hobbits so I have an understanding of what you know. Gandalf only mentioned very little.” 

Bilbo was conflicted, unsure of what he could actually say since he hardly knew any more than Balin. The dwarf waited patiently as he made up his mind. “I…am not sure what to say. There hasn’t been an omega in the Shire for years, so…all I know, “he drew the papers from the Thain he’d kept in his pocket this whole time and presented them to Balin. “They gave me this, to help, before I was to be –” he broke off nervously. 

He watched as Balin read through them, his brows furrowing the further he read. Bilbo did not take it as a good sign; obviously whatever he was reading displeased him. When he finished, he looked over at Bilbo incredulously. “This – this is,” he appeared to be at a loss for words and Bilbo braced himself, though for what he had no idea. “Is this real?” 

Bilbo shrugged hopelessly. “It’s tradition, I’ve been told.” 

Balin appeared even more horrified. He turned to Bilbo and grabbed his hands. Bilbo was so stunned he forgot his rules and met Balin’s imploring gaze with his own, wide-eyed. “Bilbo, you don’t have to – this is wrong,” he told him. “You’re not a slave or a servant and you don’t need to act like this for our sake. Was this why you got all quiet a few days into our journey?” 

Bilbo could barely nod. “You said – that one night – I had no training,” he spluttered. “I thought that –” 

Balin looked immediately apologetic. “Yes, I did say that, didn’t I?” he asked, though it seemed more rhetorical than an actual question. Bilbo said nothing in response. “My most sincere apologies, Master Baggins. I never meant to give you the impression you needed to change yourself to serve us. That isn’t what omegas mean to us dwarves.” 

He was stunned by Balin’s heartfelt words and nervously looked anywhere but the dwarf next to him. It seemed almost too good to be true, what he was telling him. For months it had been drilled into his mind that omegas were subservient to their alpha, and yet here he was saying that wasn’t true. He was almost too hesitant to ask, “And what do omegas mean to dwarves?” 

Balin took several moments to ponder the question. He knew that his answer was important in repairing the rift that had grown between Bilbo and the rest of the pack as a result of his adherence to the hobbits’ tradition, and he wanted to be sure that Bilbo knew he would be treasured among them. “Omegas are honored in our society, and we would never consider them – or anyone else, really – as subservient to another. Within a pack…they are the most precious treasure we could possess yet simultaneously the sturdy foundation on which we build our lives,” he said. 

”Children are rare outside of couplings without an omega, so your kind are regarded very highly and it is a great honor to be able to lay claim to one,” Balin explained, but then hastily continued as he told Bilbo, “And I don’t mean claim as in ownership, not at all.” Bilbo nodded with a reassuring smile to show he understood, which Balin returned before continuing. “As my brother and companions have said before, we would lay down our lives for you. That is how important to us you are. 

”Yet, you are not just a means for reproducing. You are our comfort, our caretaker, our lover, our most trusted friend, our pride – our home, essentially. While it is traditionally taught that an omega’s responsibility is to maintain the household, that is hardly the extent of their abilities. We train our omegas to fight just as well as our betas and alphas, and teach them just the same. 

”So you see, Bilbo,” he turned to look imploringly at his companion, wanting to be absolutely positive his words were understood, “you do not have to change who you are to be our omega. I mean no disrespect to your hobbit traditions, but they are unnecessary.” 

At this Bilbo couldn’t contain his snort, wholly amused and completely relieved by Balin’s words. “I assure you, Master Balin, I take no offence,” he told the dwarf who was grinning right beside him. “And thank you.” Balin looked a little puzzled at hearing this, so he elaborated. “For explaining this to me, for giving me a chance. I don’t think this marriage would have turned out very well had we continued as we had before.” 

”Oh, definitely,” Balin was quick to agree. “It is my pleasure, Master Baggins.” He then stood, Bilbo automatically doing the same as he glanced curiously at Balin. “Well, I believe it’s getting rather late. Almost time for dinner. We’ve discussed plenty for this evening, I think.” 

Bilbo blinked. “You mean there’s more than that you wanted to speak to me about?” he asked incredulously. 

Balin nodded, amusement written plainly on his face. “Oh yes, much more. While I imagine you are not unfamiliar with maintaining a household, there are still other things you will be required to know. After all, you are the omega of the King’s alpha pack; once we reclaim the mountain you will be Consort, and with that will come all manner of duties and expectations. Not to mention, you will have to learn Khuzdul,” he explained as they made their way back to the Company’s room. As they walked, he chanced a glance at his companion and had to chuckle at the overwhelmed expression on the hobbit’s face. “Don’t worry, Bilbo, I’ll be here to help you, and I imagine many of the others would be perfectly willing as well.” 

Bilbo heaved a sigh. “To be honest, part of me is looking forward to the learning opportunity – I was something of a scholar before all of this – but another part of me is bemoaning the sheer amount of knowledge that’s about to be thrown at me,” he chuckled wryly. 

They stopped before the closed doors of their room, Balin clapping a reassuring hand on Bilbo’s shoulder. “You’ll do fine; I have faith in you,” and with that he opened the doors. Bilbo, after pausing a moment to remember he no longer had to follow those stupid papers of his anymore, entered soon after with a small smile on his face. 

Many welcomes came his way as Bofur and Nori gestured him over to a seat in between them. He took it gladly, allowing himself to glance around at the dwarves gathered around him. They all seemed genuinely pleased to have him among them, and he couldn’t help but feel extremely grateful Balin had told him he could be himself if this is what he had been missing the entire time. 

# . . .

Balin made his way over to a smaller table where his brother sat watching the whole room, particularly the small gathering where their omega sat eating with the others. “So?” he grunted once Balin had sat. 

He sighed heavily as he thought back on their conversation that night. “They taught him to be subservient,” he said. 

”What?!” Dwalin roared, drawing the attention of most all of the dwarves in the room. Balin scowled at his younger brother as he waved them all off, though he noticed Bilbo’s gaze lingering a little longer in their direction than the others. He smiled reassuringly at the hobbit before nudging his brother none too gently in the side with his elbow. It hardly fazed the dwarf. “No wonder he was acting funny,” he snorted, returning to his meal. 

”Yes, well, I’ve explained things,” Balin said, digging into his own. 

”Good,” Dwalin replied. “The others’ll be happy now. It’s been driving them ‘round the bend, wondering what’s wrong with him.” 

Balin allowed a small smile as he hummed in agreement. “Now the only problem is Thorin.” 

”When isn’t it?” Dwalin grumbled, and Balin found he couldn’t disagree. “I thought your lessons were supposed to help with that?” 

”They should, but it’s all moot if he doesn’t even notice. He hardly ever looks at our hobbit anymore,” Balin griped, glancing over to do just that himself. 

”We just need to give him time,” Dwalin reassured him, though Balin was still skeptical. He forewent replying in favor of finishing his meal while planning his future discussions with Bilbo. It would be best to take advantage of their time in Rivendell while he could. Their path would only get more dangerous from there.

# . . .

They stayed almost a week and a half in Rivendell, waiting for the right phase of moon so Lord Elrond could read the runes written on Thrain’s map. Every day Bilbo spent his mornings training with Dwalin, who was thrilled – as much as he could be – with the amount of progress he was making with his blade. He had certainly come far from the weak hobbit he had been. In the afternoons he joined Balin, and sometimes Ori, for lessons on his duties as Consort and what would be expected from him once they reclaimed their kingdom. 

Bilbo did notice that, throughout their talks, they were careful to avoid speaking about finishing their bonding, but he didn’t want to bring it up on the off-chance they were avoiding it for a reason. As it were, he was still too nervous to talk about it to Thorin, despite Balin saying he needn’t be afraid of the head alpha. 

Thorin hardly spent time with the rest of the pack during the days, wandering off doing his own thing. They most often saw him in the evenings after dinner, just before they retired, and he was almost always speaking with Balin or Dwalin before they retired for the evening. Bilbo had no chance to get close to him. It was a little disappointing, considering he was his head alpha. 

Ever since Balin had said he could be himself, Bilbo started trying to get to know his dwarves again. It was slow going sometimes when he defaulted back to his subservient behavior, but they were all very patient with him and it was so endearing. There were times when Bilbo just wanted to give them all hugs and have them hold him, but he refrained from any actions, unsure of how they would be received. At this point in their relationship, he would have expected such things to be common, however none of the dwarves had yet to show any more affection than the occasional pat on his back. It was just another thing he would have to bring up with Thorin, if he could ever find the elusive dwarf. 

It came as a surprise to Bilbo when, after dinner on their eleventh day in Rivendell, Thorin asked him to accompany Balin and himself when Lord Elrond read his father’s map. He agreed, reassured by Balin’s presence since Thorin was as stoic as ever, though he was unsure as to why exactly he was necessary. But if his alpha wanted him there, he wouldn’t argue. 

They learned that evening that they would have to arrive at Erebor before Durin’s Day – which he learned was the start of the dwarves’ new year. Balin assured him they had plenty of time, but Thorin still ordered them to be packed and ready to leave before dawn the next day. He was a little sad to be leaving Rivendell, having had an excellent time during their stay, but they did need to get back to their journey. 

Packing his things wasn’t hard, considering he’d hardly unpacked, so he spent most of his time helping the other dwarves. He also said his goodbyes to Gandalf since he would be staying behind. There was something about a White Council, and distracting them; the wizard glossed over quite a bit, intentionally most likely. But he did reassure them he would meet back up once they crossed the Misty Mountains. 

Bilbo fell asleep that night – their last in Rivendell – pleased with how things had gone. Much had changed during their stay, and all of it for the better. The rest of the journey to Erebor didn’t seem as daunting as it had before now that he knew there were thirteen dwarves – or twelve, at the very least – willing to support him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys I made a pun lol.
> 
> For some reason this chapter was a bitch to write, but I hope it turned out okay. Balin’s talk with Bilbo in particular was pretty stubborn for a while.
> 
> Posting this un-beta'ed, so any and all grammatical and spelling mistakes are my own. Feel free to comment, critique, ask questions, voice opinions, or leave suggestions in a review :)


	10. An Unexpected Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So technically it's Tuesday, by my clock. 
> 
> In my defense, I didn't think it would take me so long to finish up the tunnel scene, but it kinda got away from me so I apologize.

Thorin woke everyone long before sunrise the next morning. Bilbo was hardly pleased by that fact, but there was nothing he could do if he didn’t want to get left behind. As it was, having packed everything the night before they were able to set out quickly on their path through the Misty Mountains, after a small breakfast Bilbo insisted on. 

By the time the sun rose, they were well out of Rivendell and entering the Misty Mountains proper. Bilbo paused to take in the view, admiring the way the sun shone on the Valley of Imladris. He had never thought he’d get the chance to visit the elven city, especially once he was promised to some alpha, and while they had been reluctant visitors, he was glad for the chance to see it. 

He had only paused for a moment, but that was long enough for Thorin to take notice and call back to him. “Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up,” he told him before turning away to follow Balin’s lead. Bilbo grimaced at the tone and wordlessly turned to follow. Bofur briefly clapped him on the back and gave him a quick grin as he stepped up beside the hobbit, earning a grateful one in return. 

# . . .

It took them three days before they reached the Misty Mountains proper, and in the meantime Bilbo quickly fell back into his routine from before, save for some minor adjustments. He still helped Bombur prepare their meals, but now there was more companionship involved instead of his quiet assistance. The long walking also gave him plenty of time to talk with Balin, when he wasn’t being monopolized by the princes or Ori and his brothers. It was almost as if his misjudgment from before hadn’t happened, and he was grateful. 

When they reached the actual mountains, Bilbo was surprised to find the trail was easy to navigate. Balin apparently seemed to know where he was going as he led them along the rocky mountain paths. It was much better than Bilbo had imagined the trails would be, the path wide enough for three of the dwarves to walk side by side – unless they were next to Bombur – at the smallest of places. Even so, Bilbo did his best not to wander too close to the edge, an idea many of his alphas shared as they not-so-subtly maintained at least one dwarf in between him and the gaping abyss. 

It wasn’t until their third night when things took a turn for the worse in the mountains. Rain started pouring down from the skies, soaking into everything and everyone until they were chilled to the bone. It also made things quite precarious. 

Still, they trudged on, though in single file now that Bilbo spared a thought for it. He tried hard not to notice how their pathway had gone from plenty wide to barely large enough for Bombur, instead paying close attention to the back of the dwarf in front of him. Despite their circumstances, Bilbo felt quite safe with Bofur in front and Dwalin behind him. He was quite sure Dwalin was developing a soft spot for him. 

His confidence was not misplaced. At one point the stone beneath his foot gave way and he dropped, only Dwalin’s quick snag of the back of his cloak stopping him from plummeting to his death. He was thoroughly shaken after that experience, even when they got him back on solid ground, and kept one hand firmly clenched in the back of Bofur’s coat after that. The alpha didn’t seem to mind, anyhow. 

Bilbo had thought things couldn’t get any worse unless he actually fell down the mountain, but he was quickly proven wrong. Dwalin’s cry of “Watch out!” had him looking up just in time to catch the large boulder flying over their heads and crashing into the mountainside above them. 

They stood pressed against the mountainside and watched as the lightning illuminated two giant rock monstrosities before them. “This is no thunderstorm; it’s a thunder battle!” Balin shouted. “Look!” Nearby a stone giant reared up and ripped a massive boulder from the top of the mountain. 

There’s panic among the group as they struggled to maintain their position despite the chaos around them. Boulders were crashing around them as the two giants fought, unaware of the Company in their midst. Then the ground beneath them started to shake and a crack appeared. Above them, sections of the mountain started to separate as another stone giant was defined; they were standing on its legs. The seam between its legs split the pack right in half and there was a desperate cry from Fíli as his brother was torn away. 

Bilbo clung desperately to Bofur as the giant they were on moved. He’s hardly aware of the other half of the pack moving to safer ground before they too were carried off. All he could think about was surviving – with a small part of his mind lamenting the fact he’d be dying so young – as the giant they were on engaged one of the others. He threw a punch and the path they’re on tilted precariously but they managed to cling to the side. Then another joined in, throwing a rock at the head of their giant and knocking it off. 

For a moment Bilbo was relieved, hoping that maybe they’d be out of immediate danger. Then he saw the side of the cliff approaching rapidly as the giant fell, its body collapsing without its head. He braced for impact against Bofur, vaguely aware of a warm weight settling against his own back, before they were knocked against the mountain. 

He felt nothing, and then, as if from a distance, he heard Thorin calling out for his nephew as his senses slowly returned. A small groan slipped out as his injuries made themselves known, but for the most part they seemed to be only bruises and minor cuts. Rocks were shuffling around him as the dwarves picked themselves up. He brushed some rocks off his shoulder, rolling a little to avoid a small avalanche caused by another’s shifting, and suddenly he was falling. His weight was shifting him backwards, first his legs and then his torso slipping over the edge. He scrambled, hands grabbing furiously to any rock he could find, only for them to give way until he caught the lip of the edge. His heart thundered as he fought to maintain his grip, too focused to even cry for help. 

Thankfully, one of his alphas was paying attention. “Where’s Bilbo?” Bofur asked, glancing everywhere among the rubble for their little companion. “Where’s the hobbit?” 

”There!” Ori cried out, diving to the ground to grab Bilbo’s arm as they turned their attentions to him. 

He lost his grip despite Ori’s attempt, dropping further before he could find another handhold just out of reach of the dwarves’ reaching hands. Undiluted fear radiated from the omega, causing further panic among the alphas as they were unable to do anything. Thorin felt their panic, knowing their omega was in danger, but it only made his mind calmer. He found a handhold and swung down to Bilbo’s level, grabbing the hobbit and hoisting him up to Bofur and Nori’s outstretched hands. 

He allowed himself to relax marginally now their omega was safe, and it almost became his own undoing. He lost his grip, dropping briefly before Dwalin caught his hand and hauled him up. “I thought we’d lost our burglar,” Dwalin remarked, glancing over at the hobbit enduring attentions from several of the Company. 

Thorin growled, suddenly irked for reasons he couldn’t explain in their current chaos. “He’s been lost ever since he left home. He has no place among us.” He wasn’t entirely sure what made him say that, but they had more pressing things to worry about. He turned away from the group, barking orders to keep moving. 

Bilbo was frozen in place by the alpha’s words, his heart plummeting down into the depths of the Misty Mountains. All of his work, all of his effort, and Thorin didn’t care. It didn’t matter what the other alphas in the pack thought, how much they liked him. If Thorin didn’t want him, then he would not be able to stay. All of the fears he’d discarded after Balin’s initial talk came rushing back, anxiety and dread clouding his senses. One of the dwarves nudged him forward, but he was too out of it to note who, instead following blindly. 

Fíli and Kíli, who had been scouting ahead on Thorin’s orders, found a cave soon enough and the Company gratefully took refuge. Dwalin went to search the back while everyone began settling in, unrolling bed rolls in their familial groups. All but Bilbo. He found a secluded spot off to the side, ignoring the glances many dwarves sent his way. None of them approached; they couldn’t, as much as they wanted to. Now that Thorin had denounced their omega, they had to respect his decision as head alpha of the pack. 

Bilbo feigned sleep as the Company settled. He couldn’t stay with them any longer, now that he was unwelcome. With any luck, he could sneak out and make decent headway back to Rivendell before morning, and maybe Thorin wouldn’t bother to look for him to break their forming bond. It would save him at least a little bit of pain, for now. 

He didn’t account for Bofur being on watch when he attempted his escape. A soft call of his name had him halting in his tracks guiltily. “Where do you think you’re going?” he whispered. There was no hiding the hurt in his voice. 

”Back to Rivendell,” he replied. “I can’t stay here, Bofur, not anymore.” 

”No, no, you can’t go. You’re part of the Company. You’re one of us.” He approached Bilbo imploringly, and Bilbo found it hard to resist. He didn’t want to leave, not really. He was starting to care for these dwarves, his alphas, his husbands. 

”Is that so? Because I just heard Thorin say otherwise,” Bilbo retorted snappishly, using the sting of the alpha’s words to fuel his resolve. He ignored the hurt that flashed across the dwarf’s face, but it was a close thing. This would be better for them. “I can’t stay, Bofur,” he repeated. 

The dwarf was conflicted, wavering between his selfish desire to keep the omega he had grown fond of and his selfless desire to have the hobbit happy. His sigh was one of defeat. “Ok then.” Bilbo was surprised to hear the dwarf give in so quickly. “Ok, I won’t stop you…But we’ll miss you. The lads especially. And me.” 

At that Bilbo almost crumbled. “Oh Bofur,” he said, reaching out to rest a hand on his cheek. He told himself he would not cry. “I’ll miss you all dearly as well, and I wish you the best of luck.” 

The alpha huffed out a laugh despite the situation. “I suppose we’ll need it now that we’ll be down a burglar.” He gripped the hand that had been holding his face, pushing it away. “Goodbye, Ma –” he broke off, glancing down. “What’s that?” Both of their gazes were drawn to Bilbo’s sword, which was glowing a faint blue where the blade peeked out of the sheath. Bofur’s eyes widened. “Wake up!” he shouted. 

Many dwarves jolted awake immediately, but it wasn’t quick enough to do anything. A giant crack appeared in the floor of the cave, their only warning before the bottom split beneath them. Everyone fell, tumbling down the rocks before they landed in some wooden basket in a pile. Bilbo groaned, though he was lucky to have survived relatively unharmed – he was quite sure his bruises were going to have bruises at this point – thanks to Bofur underneath him. He sent a mental apology to the dwarf. 

They had no time to gain their bearings before they were swarmed by goblins. The dwarves closest attempted to put up a fight, but they were hopelessly outnumbered and, without their weapons, at a serious disadvantage. Bofur and Bifur managed to sandwich Bilbo in between them for protection as they were grabbed and herded down the wooden walkways. 

The Company was escorted to a large platform where the fattest goblin ever – in Bilbo’s opinion – sat atop a throne of bones and wood, and it was singing. Horribly. Bilbo hardly paid attention to the words, but he knew they weren’t good. Nothing about this situation was good; dealing with the stone giants might have been more preferable than this. He jumped from his throne when he saw the Company approach, crushing several goblins underneath his feet. “Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?!” he screeched. 

”Dwarves, Your Malevolence,” one of the goblins replied, bowing his head slightly in deference. There was a brief struggle amongst the pack as their weapons were piled on the platform before them. “We found them on the front porch.”

”What are you doing in these parts? Speak!” the Great Goblin demanded, but none of them responded. Bilbo was too frightened to even make a sound. “Well then, if they will not talk, we’ll make them squawk! Bring out the mangler! Bring out the bone breaker!” There was some shuffling among the goblins and dwarves, and Bilbo found himself pushed forward closer to the front than he wanted, though Thorin’s steadfast form kept him from toppling over. Still, he was immediately singled out by the Great Goblin. “Start with the omega.” 

Bilbo was grabbed by the goblin that spoke before and brought forward. The dwarves immediately surged towards him, fighting against their captors, and even Thorin reached out a hand to snatch their omega back. He missed, and Bilbo was moved directly in front of the goblin king. His horror was reflected back to him by nearly all of his alphas, and even Thorin’s stoic mask had dropped to reveal his inner panic. “Wait,” the head alpha demanded, forcibly taking a step forward. 

”Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror; King Under the Mountain,” the Great Goblin said, bowing exaggeratedly to Thorin. “Oh, but I’m forgetting, you don’t have a mountain. And you’re not a king. Which makes you nobody, really.” 

He went on about a pale orc, but all Bilbo could focus on is Thorin, who’s watching him with startling intensity. He could tell the alpha was distressed, to say the least, so he did his best to project a calm he didn’t entirely feel. Thorin still had a Company to lead and a mountain to reclaim, even if Bilbo wouldn’t be there to continue with them. He wished he could reassure them that he wasn’t blaming any of them for what was happening – though if anyone was to blame, it would be Gandalf for getting him into this whole mess. 

He tried not to show any panic when he spotted the torture constructions being carried towards them. The goblin king was singing a new song that Bilbo was having a particularly difficult time tuning out. The goblins were getting particularly antsy in anticipation of Bilbo’s torture, taking shots at the bound dwarves and poking through the pile of things they picked off of them. One goblin in particular was nosing through their weapons when he gasped and threw the blade Thorin had found in the troll hoard away in Bilbo’s direction. Goblins howled and scattered at the sight of it, and the Great Goblin scurried backwards, trampling a couple of goblins in his bid to get away. “I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks,” he cries. 

Bilbo noticed that in the goblins’ panic, he’d been left quite unattended. As inconspicuously as he could manage, he began shuffling closer to the blade. No one took notice. 

The goblin king was screaming for their heads and the goblin masses attacked the Company, forcing them to scramble to defend themselves in the onslaught. Then there is a massive explosion of bright light from behind them, everything going muted as a shockwave ripped through the cavern and tossed goblins in the air and destroyed the torture machines. There was a pause amongst everyone as the light began to fade, and then Gandalf stepped forward with his staff and blade raised. “Take up arms. Fight. Fight!” he shouted. 

The dwarves moved quickly and some began fighting the goblins while others raced for their weapons. Bilbo had stopped all pretenses of being sneaky and raced for Orcrist. Before he could grab it, though, Thorin reached out and snatched the blade up, swiftly dispatching a goblin that had been moving towards them before he turned to the hobbit. “Come along, Master Baggins,” he said before slicing through the ropes binding his hands. A hand quickly hauled him up and pushed him towards the rest of the Company. 

Once everyone was gathered Gandalf quickly led them down the platforms, killing any goblins he encountered. Someone – Bilbo forgot exactly who in all the action – handed him the small blade he’d acquired from the hoard, and he used it to the best of his ability to defend himself from the few goblins that made it through Dori and Ori, his new self-appointed guards. 

They were on one of the more rickety platforms when a group of goblins jumped down from above into their little trio. Dori and Ori were both immediately distracted with their own opponents while the last two ganged up on Bilbo, no doubt seeing him as the weaker and therefore easier target. He defended the attack of the first goblin, only to barely dodge a blow from the second with a minor scratch on his arm. The pain made him pause for just a moment, but it was a moment too long. They both swarmed him, knocking him off balance with their weight. His sword dropped in his surprise, and then they were all falling. 

It was just as disorienting as the first time he fell in the mountains, only this time there wasn't anything for him to grab except the goblins. He heard a cry that he thought might be Ori, and despite his fall his first instinct was still to reassure the dwarf that everything would be fine.

Atop the platforms the alpha pack froze momentarily at the scream of agony from one of their youngest. Ori was scrambling towards the edge despite his brother’s hold on him, tears already streaming down his face. It took moments for them to realize that their omega was no longer in their midst. Many a shocked gasp were released and several moved towards the edge as if they planned on jumping themselves to retrieve him. Kíli found himself weak in the legs and had to prop himself on his brother’s shoulder, though Fíli hardly looked in better condition. Even Thorin’s face had gone deathly pale and Dwalin smashed his war hammer into the side of the cavern with a bellow of rage. Gandalf allowed the momentary pause, feeling his own sorrow and guilt, before he urged them to keep moving. They were still being hunted by goblins. 

# . . .

Once again, Bilbo found himself bemoaning the state of his poor battered and bruised body. And not only that, he was completely soaked. He spluttered and coughed the liquid out of his airway, rolling over to vomit it all over the ground. Then he took a moment to thank any and all of the Valar for the body of water he fell into, and whatever helped him reach dry land. 

He heard a shifting on the rocks and looked up, expecting a goblin and finding the big, round eyes of a creature he’s never seen before. He yelped and scrambled backwards into the shallows of the water. “What is it, Precious? What is it?” the creature asked, cocking its head to the side as it gazed at Bilbo. The thing was like an emaciated type of goblin, yet so far it hasn’t shown any aggression towards him. 

Bilbo regarded it carefully. “My name is Bilbo Baggins,” he said, surreptitiously glancing around the area for his blade. 

”Bagginses?” it asked. “What is a Bagginses, Precious?” 

”I’m a hobbit, from the Shire,” he explained, though why he bothered he didn’t know. If anything, it would give him time to look for a way out. So far, he couldn’t find the goblins he’d fallen with which he supposed was a good thing. Better to face one enemy than three. 

The creature looked intrigued. “Oh! We like goblinses, batses, and fishes, but we hasn’t tried hobbitses before. Is it soft? Is it juicy?” 

Bilbo paled at the mention of it eating him and froze. The thing immediately went on the tack with a harsh cry that managed to snap Bilbo out of his stupor in time to dodge to the side. He wasn’t able to avoid the creature entirely and they fell sideways, half in the water. The creature’s hands grabbed his shoulders and he flailed, barely remembering Dwalin’s instructions on hand-to-hand fighting. He lashed out and caught the thing on the side of its face, dazing it momentarily and using the time to roll them over. 

He gripped the thing’s hands as best he could to keep them away from his face, though it was a close thing. As thin as it appeared, it apparently had some strength in it as he struggled. The thing thrashed and one of its knees came up to knock Bilbo in the side, forcing the air from his lungs in a whoosh and dropping his defenses. It lunged upwards, nails scratching at Bilbo’s face and knocking him aside. It was on him in a moment and once again Bilbo was struggling to keep it away from him. 

In a desperate attempt, Bilbo grabbed a handful of rocks and sand and threw it at the things face, shoving it off his stomach when it reared back with a scream. He scrambled out from underneath it and backpedaled, putting a few paces between him and the thing. As he did so, he felt his hand close around something he knew wasn’t a rock. Keeping half of his attention on the thing still trying to scrub out its eyes in the water, he looked at what he’d picked up and found a ring. 

It was rather plain, just a simple gold band, but something about it drew him in. He was admiring the thing when he heard a screech from the creature and immediately stood up, backing away a few more paces. There positions were now reversed, with the thing sitting beside the water and him facing it. The creature was hardly paying him attention anymore, its gaze focused on the ring in his hand. “Give it back!” it hissed. 

Bilbo looked between it and the thing, and idea suddenly coming to mind. “Why should I?” he asked. 

”It’s our Precious, it is!” the thing shouted. “Give it back!” It scrambled a few steps forward and Bilbo matched it, taking his own back. The creature’s eyes narrowed and it bared its few teeth as it realized it was caught in a stalemate. 

Bilbo pretended to think on it. “Hmm, no I don’t think so. At least, not without something in return.” The creature was immediately wary, but it didn’t appear to be declining so Bilbo continued. “Show me the way out of here and I’ll give it back.” 

It gave no immediate answer, thinking on its reply. “How do we knows we can trust the Bagginses?” the creature asked. 

”You don’t,” Bilbo replied with a false pleasantness. “But you should know that you won’t get it back until I get out and find my pack, so you really don’t have a choice.” He only hoped it would believe him. If it attempted to attack him and take the ring by force, he had no guarantee he would be able to fend it off again. He’d only gotten lucky the last time. 

It growled. “Very well. Come along, hobbitses.” It moved forward and Bilbo sidestepped, eyeing it warily as it passed. It returned his suspicious glances with a glare, but so far made no move to take the ring. He had to trust the thing was going to do as he asked instead of leading him further to his doom. 

They left the lake as Bilbo followed the creature, making sure to keep several feet in between the two. He desperately wished he had a blade on him, but he was sure he had dropped his sword before he’d fallen. He’d feel bad if it ended up at the bottom of the lake; it was a very nice blade. He couldn’t tell how long they walked, but he could recognize that they were moving up. There was a tension in the air between the two, the creature glancing back every so often as if to make sure his ring was still there and glare at him. Bilbo did his best to maintain an air of confident superiority whenever it did, just so it wouldn’t get any ideas. 

Eventually the creature slowed its pace, coming to a stop just as the path they were on opened to another crossway perpendicular to theirs. “Now what’s all this?” Bilbo demanded as imperiously as he could. 

The creature scowled. “Bagginses wanted the way out, and there its is,” it replied. 

Bilbo peered suspiciously at the creature as he stepped forward and around it. It gave him a dark look but made no move to grab its ring. He stepped into the pathway, immediately feeling the sun reaching him from the open entryway on the left. He grinned before he could stop it and took a half-step forward. The thing’s hand shot out to grab his arm. “My Precious. Give it to me!” it demanded. 

Bilbo absently reached into the pocket he’d put it in. “Yes, yes, here you go,” he said. As he did so, a commotion was heard from further down the tunnel behind Bilbo. He flinched and the creature automatically scrambled into the dark pathway, its ring momentarily forgotten. Bilbo had no time to hide himself before whatever was making the noise came into view. 

Fíli barely managed to stop himself before he crashed into Bilbo, though the momentum from his brother behind him kept him moving forward. Without thinking he grabbed onto the hobbit’s arm, dragging him forward with them as they made their escape into the light. 

# . . .

All of the dwarves rushed by, the wizard following close behind. Not too far behind them, Gollum could hear the stamping footsteps of goblins. He scowled and retreated further into the pathway so he was out of their sight. When they lingered there in the entrance, he growled in frustration and retreated back to his lair. 

“Bagginses,” he growled darkly, his face furious as he recalled the hobbit. “Thief! Thief!!” he screamed, throwing rocks and bones around in his anger. Then as soon as the anger appeared it dissipated and crumpled onto the ground, whimpering pathetically. “My Precious!” it moaned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was typed pretty quickly, so there may be a few grammatical and spelling errors I missed. Also, in my first drafts I tend to switch tense between past and present when stuff happens, and I know this happened several times. I think I caught it all, but if any slipped past me I apologize.


	11. An Unexpected Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the first movie.

Towards the bottom of the hill the dwarves began to slow from their run, safe now in the sunlight. They were all breathing heavily from their escape, muttering amongst themselves, until Fíli let out a loud exclamation of delight. “Bilbo!” he cried, hugging the hobbit tightly. Kíli immediately joined in, just shy of crushing the omega between them. There were other exclamations of surprise and happiness among the dwarves as they realized who the princes had picked up in the tunnels. 

Immediately Bofur was shoving his way in between the two boys, grabbing the hobbit for himself. “You’re alive, oh thank Mahal you’re alive,” he muttered into Bilbo’s curly hair. 

He couldn’t help but smile, positive his dwarves had been worried about him. “Yes Bofur, I’m fine,” he replied reassuringly. He gently nudged the dwarf off of him and turned to the others, immediately zeroing in on Ori. The poor alpha appeared devastated, tears still occasionally running down his face as he sniffled. Bilbo rushed over and gathered him in his arms, making gentle shushing noises as he tried to calm him down. “Oh dear, it’s alright, Ori, I’m fine,” he told him, rubbing his back soothingly. Dori stood close by, watching them both with a tender expression on his face. 

”I’m so sorry, Mister Bilbo,” Ori sniffled into his wet coat, which couldn’t possibly feel comfortable. 

”Are you okay, lad?” Óin asked, approaching the two. 

Bilbo nodded. “I’m fine, if not a little bruised and scratched. Nothing too bad." 

”We thought you were a goner for sure after you fell off the platform,” Kíli gushed. “How did you survive?” 

”After I fell I landed in water,” Bilbo explained. “I’m pretty sure it was this creature that dragged me out.” 

”Creature?” Gandalf asked, frowning. 

Bilbo nodded. “It looked horrible. I think it meant to eat me. But I was able to bargain with it for freedom. Oh!” he gasped, digging in his pocket and pulling out the golden ring. “I was supposed to give this back.” 

Gandalf’s eyes widened in recognition. “Well, I think it would be best not to go back into the tunnels,” he said quickly. “You’ll just have to hold onto it for now.” 

Bilbo frowned, but then agreed easily enough. It _was_ a rather nice ring. “I suppose.” He pocketed the ring again so he wouldn’t lose it. “It was quite fortunate you rand into me when you did, anyways, otherwise I have no idea how I would’ve found you.” 

”How is that, when just last night you were planning on leaving us?” Thorin asked harshly, finally stepping forward. He was glad the hobbit was unharmed and with them once again, but he was also very confused. Losing them in the tunnels would’ve given him the perfect opportunity to sneak away. 

Bilbo sighed and stepped forward to meet the alpha head on, his back straight and his head raised proudly. “Look, I know you don’t like me, and you doubt my worth in this Company. But I signed a contract to help your claim your home and so I will. Not to mention, I’ve grown quite fond of these dwarves, and since they’re all invested in taking back this mountain of yours it’s only right that I come along as well. Someone has to help watch over you all and steal from a dragon, and I refuse it to be any hobbit other than me!” He looked defiantly at Thorin. “I’m staying, so you’re just going to have to get used to it.” 

Thorin was stunned. Very few people ever dared speak so boldly to him, and from what he’d seen of the hobbit he hadn’t seemed the type. Yet here he was, meeting his gaze evenly as if daring Thorin to say otherwise. It was admirable, to say the least. Perhaps the omega wasn’t such a little thing after all. He opened his mouth to say something, but the words got stuck in his throat as howling was heard from the top of the mountain. Wargs were sprinting towards them, and Thorin scowled and muttered, “Out of the frying pan…” under his breath. 

”And into the fire,” Gandalf finished for him. “Run! Run!” he shouted, taking off for further down the mountain. The dwarf pack was close behind. 

Nori had grabbed a hold on their hobbit’s arm as he ran by, determined not to lose him this time. They were running with the others until Bilbo stopped suddenly, yanking him back just as a warg leapt over their heads. He hefted his axe as it turned towards them, preparing for its charge. The warg lunged…and then fell, a blade lodged through its snout. Nori recognized it as the one he kept spare on his belt and turned to Bilbo in surprise. 

The hobbit looked marginally shocked by what he’d accomplished and was currently struggling to remove it from the warg’s skull. He yanked the blade out for him and returned it to Bilbo, who nodded gratefully with a quiet, “Thanks.” 

Nori blinked. “Dori has that little elven blade of yours, if you want it back.” 

”Nori! Bilbo! Come on, climb!” Gandalf shouted down at them from his own perch. 

Nori and Bilbo hustled over to the closest tree, which happened to contain the dwarf’s brothers. He crouched down to give the hobbit a boost to the lowest branch before jumping and snagging one himself. Bilbo wordlessly handed back his sword once they were settled higher into the tree, recovering his own from Dori a few branches up. 

”They’re coming!” Thorin warned them as the rest of the warg pack reached them. They jumped and snapped at the branches, breaking the ones they could reach, but luckily none could jump high enough to threaten the dwarves. 

Further up on the hill, a massive white orc appeared riding an equally massive white warg. “It cannot be,” Thorin muttered incredulously, and Bilbo wondered if it’s the same orc from Balin’s story. 

The orc growled out some commands in their twisted language that seemed to renew the efforts of the wargs. They scrambled at the trees, heaving their weight on it until – to Bilbo’s horror – it began to tilt. Nori was pushing at his back, and once they got close enough they leapt into the next tree with some of their other companions. The wargs continued this tactic and their trees fell like dominoes until the entire Company was perched on the last tree on the edge of the cliff. 

The wargs stopped their attack then, prowling along the bottom instead. It made Bilbo dread what was going to happen next. Above them, Gandalf had not remained idle. He grabbed pinecones and, with his staff, lit them on fire to toss at the wargs. Most of the Company joined in and soon flamed spread into a protective border around the tree, catching on the coats of a few wargs. Azog roared in anger where he stood, while in the tree the dwarves cheered. 

Then there was a jolt and they all fell silent. The roots of the tree began to give away, tilting them precariously over the cliff until it was perpendicular and many dwarves were hanging on for dear life. Ori lost his grip once, only to cling to his brother’s leg as they dangled above the forest below. Dori was soon finding it difficult to hold himself up and called to Gandalf, who luckily managed to catch them with his staff before they were lost. 

Thorin was barely aware of any of this, his eyes trained on Azog as the orc approached their position. There was a glint in his eye that Bilbo didn’t particularly like, and he watched as Thorin stood on their tree, sword drawn and shield up to charge at Azog. 

Even Bilbo could see it was a futile attempt. Azog was taunting Thorin atop his warg, situated as they were on a rock outcropping. The warg leapt from its perch once Thorin was close enough, its front paw smashing Thorin to the ground. The alpha got up again quickly enough, only to be caught by the orc’s mace as it swung, smashing into his face and knocking him to the ground once more. 

”Noo!” Bilbo shouted as he managed to stand on the tree. Dwalin attempted to do the same, only to fall again as the branch he grabbed broke, leaving him dangling carefully. 

They watched as Thorin was grabbed in the warg’s jaw – Bilbo’s grip on his blade tightening painfully with his anger – and then flung away like a toy. One of Azog’s riders, at his command, approached their fallen leader and Bilbo knew he had to do something or their alpha would not survive. 

He charged the orc, swinging wildly and slashing it across the chest. In its surprise the orc was barely able to defend itself, falling under Bilbo’s relentless attacks. Azog growled when his warrior fell, but Bilbo refused to back down. He took a defensive stance in front of an unconscious Thorin. With any luck, he would be able to hold off long enough for one of the other dwarves to right themselves and come to his aid. 

Azog growled another command and more orc riders came to surround Bilbo. He eyed them all nervously. There’s a noise off to the side that drew the attention of the closest orc briefly before it was killed by Dwalin, he, Fíli, and Kíli all charging into the fray. 

With renewed hope Bilbo slashed at the nearest warg, cutting it across the face and forcing it to buck its rider. The orc barely had a chance to recover before Bilbo was plunging his blade into its neck 

For all their effort, three dwarves and one hobbit weren’t enough to do too much damage and they were soon surrounded once more. Bilbo was starting to worry again when they heard a high-pitched screech. Out of the cover of night came several giant eagles that attacked the orc pack. Many wargs and their riders were picked up by sharp talons to be thrown off the mountain. Others were thrown into the fire or had a tree pushed on them. 

Bilbo watched their rescuers, completely awed, until one flew around and approached him, talons open. “No. Wait, no, no, nooo,” Bilbo spluttered, to no avail. He was – surprisingly gently – scooped up by the bird, only to be tossed into the air soon after. He yelped – and desperately hoped no one heard it – before landing on the back of another eagle. 

Once he got used to the flying and felt confident he wasn’t going to fall off, he glanced around to see where the rest of the Company was. All of them were on other eagles in groups of two or three, with Gandalf on his own. It took him a moment longer to spot Thorin since he wasn’t riding on the back of any eagle. Instead he laid unmoving in another’s clutch. It worried him, the lack of movement, and he wondered just how bad his injuries were. Hopefully it would be nothing Óin or Gandalf couldn’t handle; they were a long ways away from any other healers. 

He settled into the eagle's feathers since they didn’t appear to be stopping anytime soon. As they flew, the sun began to rise on the horizon. 

# . . .

It was near mid-morning when the eagles finally began to descend, aiming for a large rock formation standing tall over a forest. One by one the eagles dropped off their passengers, and the eagle carrying Thorin gently deposited the wounded Alpha on the ground. As soon as Gandalf was back on land he rushed over to their fallen comrade to look him over, the rest of the Company gathering to watch in nervous anticipation. 

The wizard placed a hand on Thorin’s face and began muttering something, most likely a healing spell. Soon enough, Thorin’s eyes fluttered open and he gasped for air. There were many exclamations and sighs of relief from the Company. 

”The Halfling?” Thorin gasped. Dwalin and Kíli moved to help him up when he – unsuccessfully – attempted to do so himself. 

”It’s alright,” Gandalf answered. “Bilbo is here. He’s quite safe.” 

Bilbo stood back, unsure of what exactly the alpha wanted from him. Thorin’s gaze quickly caught his and he shrugged off his help to approach the hobbit. “You!” he growled. “What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed. It is neither your job nor your responsibility to charge into battle like that. You’re our omega! What do you think would happen to us if you died?” 

Bilbo was stunned, and a little intimidated, when Thorin started yelling at him, but then he grew angry. “So what, I was just supposed to watch you die?” he retorted. “You don’t think it would’ve been just as hard for me? No, I saw my chance and I saved your life and I am not going to regret it. If that bothers you, then you should’ve found yourself a different omega who’d sit at home doing the chores while waiting for you to return.” 

Thorin looked thunderous as he stepped forward and Bilbo found some of his bravado faltering. “Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?” He stepped forward and then arms were wrapping around Bilbo, pulling him into a sturdy chest. “I have never been so wrong in all my life.” 

Bilbo stood there for a moment, surprised by the turn of events, before he wrapped his own arms around Thorin. He hid the giddy grin he knew was on his face in the dwarf’s thick coat. 

”I am sorry I doubted you,” Thorin said, pulling back to get a good look at the hobbit. Bilbo was surprised, and definitely pleased, to see there was a small smile on the head alpha’s face. “Master Baggins, I would not change you for the world.” 

Bilbo grinned widely. “I would appreciate that. I’ve had too many people telling lately telling me how I should be that it’s all become quite tiresome.” There was some shuffling behind his back and Bilbo turned to the rest of his pack, still grinning. They immediately crowded and he was forced to step away from Thorin as he was hugged and checked over for injuries. Under any other circumstances he would’ve found it all quite annoying, but right now he realized he didn’t particularly mind. 

Then he caught sight of something behind them and paused, staring. Many dwarves noticed and turned to look, only to become awestruck themselves. “Is that what I think it is?” Bilbo asked. 

”Erebor,” Gandalf confirmed. “The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth.” 

Thorin nodded. “Our home.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not sure what happened to my chapter count but it's been fixed. I’ve fleshed out the rest of my outline for this story and I’ve shuffled some things around so now there are going to be fewer chapters than originally planned (but no less content). It’s kinda funny, the way things worked out. There are eleven chapters to the first movie, three and a half for the second, three and a half for the third, and then two for afterwards. Very disproportionate. Exceedingly.
> 
> Also, this is definitely going to become part of a series, but I’m not going to set that up until I get the first companion piece out. Which will be with the next chapter. More info about that will be provided when relevant. 
> 
> Another also. If anyone has an idea for fluffy scenes they’d like to see between Bilbo and the dwarves (and by dwarves I mean the ones I haven't particularly mentioned much) while they’re all at Beorn’s, let me know and I’ll see if I can work it in. I don’t have very many ideas myself for what I want them to do to pass the time, so any and all ideas are welcome. You’ll be credited if they’re used.


	12. The Journey to Beorn's Hall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s nothing like watching the first Hobbit to get you into the mood to write…Star Trek/Riddick crossovers. I’m not sure where I went wrong, but needless to say the movie did not help with this chapter. The second movie was only marginally better. We don’t speak of the third.
> 
> Apologies for the late chapter once again, first I was having internet problems and then I was having writing problems. But on the bright side, it’s a big ass chapter.
> 
> Also, I’m taking a bit of the book path and some of this comes directly from that, and you all know who that belongs to. I claim no credit here.

They watched the sun rise behind the Lonely Mountain before it was suggested by Gandalf they start their descent of the Carrock – as this particular rock formation was apparently called. It was a slow-going task. The steps were much larger than any of them were used to. Bilbo wondered just how large the creature that had made them was. Several injured among their Company – namely Thorin – also slowed things down considerably. Luckily he had Dwalin to help him down, while Bilbo stuck with Nori and Ori, who seemed reluctant to let him go too far. 

By the time they made it down the sun had risen well into the sky and was bearing heavily down upon them. Bilbo was exhausted and felt horrible by the time they could rest at the bottom. He noticed across the camp Thorin sitting down heavily on a fallen log. “Perhaps we should rest here for the day?” Gandalf suggested as he watched them all begin to settle. There were many grumbles of agreement. 

Fíli and Kíli were the first to perk back up and went to hunt any nearby game, while a couple others went about gathering firewood for the evening and night. Many of the rest took the opportunity to check their weapons and gear that had survived the trip through the goblin tunnels. Óin in particular took the time to take his own look at Thorin’s injuries, manhandling the head alpha into discarding his outer layers and tunic to examine his ribs. 

When the doctor noticed Bilbo watching, he beckoned the hobbit over to join them. He made his way over nervously, unsure of what they wanted. “Here, lad,” Óin said once he was near, handing him a jar of thick salve. “Start putting this over the bruising, it’ll help keep the swelling down. I’ve got to check his other injuries and it’ll go quicker with the two of us.” 

He left Bilbo to cover Thorin’s bruises while he inspected the minor cuts Gandalf hadn’t healed. They worked pretty quietly, save for Thorin’s grumbles when Óin poked something too hard. Occasionally Óin would pause to explain what he was doing to Bilbo, stating that if he was going to be their omega he might as well get used to patching them up properly. That comment earned another affronted grumble from Thorin, which made Bilbo chuckle. 

But he was glad to be learning this much, at the very least. It made him feel more useful to the Company, to be able to contribute in these small ways. It made him feel more suited to the dwarf pack. He wasn’t much of a fighter, no matter how much Dwalin trained him, but he was good at other things. Cooking, in particular – he couldn’t wait to start feeding them proper meals he’d cook – and keeping a house, as traditional as that was. And now he could patch them up. 

Óin finished up his inspection of Thorin’s injuries while he was musing and he got Bilbo to help him wrap up the dwarf king’s chest before he left to take care of his own things. Bilbo hesitated before leaving; a part of him wanted to stay and talk with the alpha, get to know him better, but he wasn’t sure that would be welcome even if they were on better speaking terms now. Thorin made the decision for him when he reached out to gently grasp his arm, with a quiet request to stay. He looked at the alpha, noting a similar hesitance in his countenance that brought a small smile to his face as he sat back down next to him. When Thorin returned it with a small one of his own he was inordinately pleased. 

”Forgive me for not asking sooner, Master Baggins,” Thorin began, “but you are not injured?” he asked, eyebrows furrowing in concern as he gave the hobbit a cursory glance for injuries. 

”No, no, I’m fine,” Bilbo was hasty to reassure him. “Just a bit scratched up but nothing to really worry about.” 

Thorin nodded. “Ah, that’s good then,” he said, and then there was a bit of silence when neither of them knew what to say next. There wasn’t an easy comradery between them like there was with the others, and with their relationship as new as it was, neither wanted to mess it up with the wrong words. 

Luckily they were saved by the loud return of Fíli and Kíli, who had brought with them four rabbits they’d caught within the forest. Bilbo took the opportunity to make his escape – lest they get any more awkward – and went over to the newly made fire to help Bombur start preparing them for dinner. But he was pleased when Thorin slowly made his way to the fire as well, sitting silently off to the side. 

”We also found a river nearby,” Kíli reported. “Perhaps tomorrow we could make use of it?” he suggested, and all nearby heads turned to look at their leader. 

”No, Master Kíli, I think it would be best we continued on,” Gandalf interjected before the Alpha could reply, having approached while no one was paying attention. Both Kíli and Fíli seemed a little put out by his words. 

Bilbo looked at Thorin imploringly. “I think we should take the day for extra rest while we’re here,” he said. “This place isn’t bad. Besides, you said your friend was a couple days away. We’re tired and dirty and this would be a good thing.” 

Thorin’s gaze flicked between Bilbo and Gandalf as he thought. The taller of the two was shooting the dwarf a disapproving look, as if daring him to disagree. But Bilbo was giving him this look that promised extreme displeasure if he didn’t agree, and Thorin found himself more concerned about Bilbo’s annoyance than Gandalf’s. “We can stay,” Thorin decided, “but just a little while. After lunch we’ll depart.” The beaming smile on Bilbo’s face was completely worth the disappointed huff from Gandalf as he stalked off, muttering under his breath. 

Dinner preparations were finished up not much later and Bilbo happily brought Thorin his portion, sitting down next to the alpha without prompting. There was pleasant conversation around the campfire now that the worst was behind them – or at least most of it. There was still a dragon in their mountain. 

When they retired for the evening, many were bundled together closer than usual due to the fact there were fewer bedrolls and blankets since they’d fallen into the goblin tunnels. Bilbo himself had lost his blanket, which he thought was the lesser of two evils compared to losing his bedroll. He could sleep cold; he couldn’t sleep uncomfortable. It came to him as a surprise when Thorin beckoned him to rest beside him. 

His nervousness from before returned as he made his way over to the alpha. “You may share my coat, if you’d like, Master Baggins,” Thorin offered politely, despite his gruff tone. “I noticed yours was lost.” 

”Um – yes, thank you, yes,” Bilbo blurted, “I will.” He settled his roll close beside the dwarf king’s and laid down, resting stock still as Thorin rearranged his large black cloak over the two of them. It was quite cozy, warmed by the fur and surrounded by the alpha’s scent. Despite his anxiety over sleeping so close to another, he found himself drifting off quite easily. 

# . . .

After making use of the river and eating lunch, they packed their camp and set of following Gandalf to his friend’s. Bilbo started out walking near Thorin, only to be stolen by Fíli and Kíli when they wrapped an arm around his shoulder and waist each, forcing him to keep pace with them instead. He was initially startled by their closeness, but they were pleasant enough company and he found he didn’t mind it so much. 

A couple hours later, when the arms were still there, he liked it a bit less. “Must you be touching me this whole time?” he groused as he walked squished between them. He received two matching grins for his inquiry. 

”Yes, yes we must,” Fíli replied. 

”Gotta make sure you don’t wander off,” Kíli continued. 

Bilbo frowned. “You were never so concerned before,” he grumbled, resigning himself to his fate. Evidently they would not be budging. 

”Sure we were,” Kíli said. 

”We just weren’t exactly allowed to show it,” he brother finished. “After all, Thorin hadn’t really accepted you.” 

”But now he has, so prepared to be smothered.” Kíli’s grin had Bilbo worrying just a bit, but he rather hoped the princes were exaggerating. If worst came to worst, he could hide out by Thorin to keep them off him. 

He was free from the princes’ clutches when they stopped later in the evening. Apparently they were only a few hours' walk from Gandalf’s friend’s house, but since it was late Thorin had decided they would rest where they were. Bilbo spent another evening next to Thorin, who had asked him to his side as soon as Fíli and Kíli were off looking for food again. 

When they set off the next day Bilbo managed to escape from the princes’ side, walking next to Bofur and Bifur as they walked. He ignored the kicked puppy looks the two princes sent his way as they walked, and then scowled at Bofur when he sent them a cheeky grin in return, swatting him on the arm. 

True to Gandalf’s word, by lunch time they were approaching the lands of his friend. They stopped at the row of hedges that marked the entrance as Gandalf spoke to them. “Now, Beorn is not particularly fond of dwarves, so it’s best we approach in groups of two.” He paused. “Bombur, you’ll go last by yourself. Bilbo and I will go first, with the next group following behind after a couple of minutes. By then he should be more amenable to providing assistance.” 

There were grumbles of discontent from some of the dwarves but none of them would go against Gandalf in the matter. Bilbo walked with the wizard through the hedges into Beorn’s territory. It took several minutes to make their way through the hedge, though luckily it wasn’t a maze, which opened up into a clearing where they found a very large man chopping wood. He paused as they approached, watching them suspiciously. 

”Who are you and what do you want?” he asked gruffly. 

Bilbo shot Gandalf a concerned glance – wasn’t this man supposed to be his friend? – but the wizard ignored him as he introduced himself. “I am Gandalf.” 

”Never heard of him,” Beorn growled. “And who’s this little fellow?” he asked, bending down to peer at the hobbit. Bilbo tried not to appear intimidated as the man moved closer, but it was a close thing. He wished the man would stop looking at him. 

”That is Mister Baggins, a hobbit of the Shire,” Gandalf replied. “I am a wizard, though if you have not heard of me, perhaps you have heard of my good cousin Radagast, who lives near the southern borders of Mirkwood.” 

Beorn glanced back at Gandalf, scrutinizing him for a change. “Yes, I know of him. Well, now I know who you are, or who you say you are. What do you want?” he asked. 

”To tell you the truth, we are rather in need of help. We ran into some goblins over the Misty Mountains and lost much of our supplies,” Gandalf explained. Bilbo was happy to let him do all the talking. 

”Goblins?” he asked, now sounding rather intrigued and less suspicious, which Bilbo thought a good thing. “What did you go near them for?” 

”We did not mean to. They surprised us at night in a path we had to cross,” Gandalf began, but then broke off. “It is a long tale.” 

Beorn snorted and then began walking towards the large building nearby. “Then you had better come inside and tell it, if it won’t take all day.” They followed close behind into the large building, large even for Beorn. It was a very wide hall, with a sunken fire pit in the center and a hole in the roof for the smoke to escape. Throughout were several wooden benches, to which Beorn led them and gestured for them to take a seat. Bilbo felt like a child when he had to hop up, his legs dangling below him. Beorn sat opposite them and gestured for Gandalf to continue. 

”I was coming over the mountains with a friend or two…” he began, when Beorn interrupted. 

”Or two?” he repeated. “I only see one, and a little one at that.” 

”Well, to tell you the truth, I did not wish to bother you with so many of us at once,” Gandalf hastened to explain. “I will call them at once.” Beorn gestured for him to continue, so Gandalf gave a loud whistle. It was not long before Dori and Thorin entered the house. 

”One or three you meant, I see!” Beorn said. “But these aren’t hobbits, they’re dwarves.” 

”Thorin Oakenshield, at your service,” Thorin said, bowing low. Dori was quick to introduce himself afterwards. 

”I don’t need your service, thank you,” Beorn replied, “but I expect you need mine. I don’t particularly care for dwarves, but if you are Thorin and your companion is respectable, and you are the enemies of goblins as you say and not up to any mischief – what are you up to, by the way?” he asked, a curious glance at Gandalf. 

”They are on their way to visit the land of their fathers, east of Mirkwood,” Gandalf said quickly, “and it is entirely by accident that we are in your lands at all. We should have ended up south of your country by the path we took, but there were stone giants hurling rocks and then goblins in the cave I and several of our companions –” 

”Do you call two several?” Beorn interrupted again. Bilbo couldn’t tell if he was amused or annoyed by Gandalf’s hedging of their exact numbers. Still, he was glad that now Thorin and Dori – who had moved to stand behind him – were with them as well. 

Gandalf grimaced. “Well, no. As a matter of fact, there are more than two.” 

”And where are they? Killed, eaten, gone home?” Beorn asked sarcastically. “Go ahead, call them if you must.” Gandalf did as he asked, and both Nori and Ori appeared almost immediately afterwards. They moved to introduce themselves, bowing, but Beorn waved them off before they could speak. “If I want your service, I’ll ask for it. Sit down and let’s get on with this tale.” 

Gandalf continued to speak, describing how they fell into the caves – though how he knew what happened, considering he wasn’t there, Bilbo had no idea – and while he was doing so both Dwalin and Balin appeared. Beorn chuckled at the sight of them bending low enough Balin’s beard graced the floor, but then he was gesturing away their introductions and they came to take up their own positions behind Bilbo with the others. 

”So I slipped inside and saw them before the Goblin King with a crowd of thirty or forty armed guards,” Gandalf continued weaving his tale, “and I thought to myself, ‘what can a dozen do against so many?’” 

”A dozen!” Beorn asked incredulously. “That’s the first time I’ve heard eight called a dozen. Or are there still more to your Company than you’ve mentioned?” 

”Ah yes, well there should be a couple more now,” Gandalf said, just as Fíli and Kíli stumbled through the entryway, beaming smiles on their faces. They were quick to shuffle over to the rest, standing near their uncle and Bilbo as they could get. Gandalf started speaking again, of how they lost their hobbit in the fray and thought they were only fourteen now. 

”Fourteen!” Bilbo was sure by now that Beorn was more amused than anything, if the wry grin growing on his face was anything to go by. “That’s the first time I’ve heard one from ten leave fourteen. You mean nine, or else you haven’t told me the names of all your party.” 

Gandalf at least had the grace to look chagrined, but Bilbo wasn’t sure if it was real or just an act for their potential host. “Well, Glóin and Óin haven’t arrived yet.” And sure enough they appeared not a moment later, though how Gandalf knew they would be next Bilbo could not guess. “Then there are Bifur and Bofur as well.” The two dwarves entered cautiously, though when they saw the others they quickly moved to join. Not a moment later Bombur appeared, slightly winded from rushing after his brother and cousin. “And Bombur,” Gandalf finished. 

Beorn eyed Gandalf, mostly amused but just a little bit suspicious. “And are there any others we’re waiting on to appear, or is fourteen plus another all of you?” 

”That was the last of us,” Gandalf confirmed. He finished his tale, ending up to the point where they met up with the skinchanger. Then they sat in the hall silently – well, the dwarves stood – and they watched as Beorn mulled over what he’d been told, hoping he would consent to help them. 

Finally he grinned. “Very well then. You’re an amusing group, I’ll give you that,” he said. “You may stay in my hall to rest and gather your supplies, and then I will provide you transport to Mirkwood.” 

”Thank you, Master Beorn,” Gandalf said, a relieved smile on his face. Bilbo heard an exhale of relief from behind him, though he was unsure whether it was Thorin or Dwalin who made the noise. 

The large man waved off Gandalf’s thanks and the murmurs of appreciation from some of the dwarves, standing and heading back out, no doubt to finish his task. “Feel free to roam as you please. Although I ask that you not bother the animals too much. They don’t particularly care for strangers,” he said as he departed. 

The Company remained gathered for a bit before some ventured off to explore in groups of two and three. They still had most of the afternoon to do as they pleased before supper. Bilbo found himself following Dori and Ori as they wandered outside, though he split from them once he noticed the animals. It was interesting how small they were; he almost expected them to be in proportion to Beorn given everything else around him, but they weren’t. There were ponies and goats and sheep, and a handful of dogs as well, all roaming free. Bilbo even thought he saw some exceptionally large bees, and he made sure to stay away from them. 

He found a nice shady spot in the back to relax under and sat there, watching the animals move about. Beorn said they were suspicious of strangers and he didn’t want to give them any reason to think him a threat. Though after he’d been sitting there for a while, some of the dogs started to cautiously approach him. He made no move as they sniffed around him, until one started nudging at his hand to be petted. He didn’t have much experience with animals, but he was pretty sure they liked being scratched behind the ears so he did that. 

The dog he was scratching soon settled beside him so he could continue to pet it comfortably. Some of the others moved away, and another went to sit nearby in the shade. The repetition was relaxing – and the fluffy fur felt quite nice – and Bilbo soon found himself dozing in the summer afternoon sun. If he closed his eyes and thought hard enough, he could almost imagine himself back at Bag End with a furry companion. It was quite a nice thought and he indulged himself in the fantasy for a few moments before he started to realize something was off with the image. 

He pondered the thought for a moment until the gentle breeze carried with it the sounds of the rumbling voices of his dwarves and he figured out what was missing. His dwarves. The notion made him pause for a moment. He shouldn’t have been surprised; he’d been talking about it with Balin for the past couple of days. But Thorin’s recent acceptance just made it all the more real. 

His thoughts started turning to where their future may lie, after Erebor was reclaimed. Before that, even. He knew he only had a few more months until his next heat and then he would be completely theirs. The thought made him pause and blush se as he recalled what Thorin had said in the river about their mating. He knew Thorin would be his first, despite all of their talk, and he squirmed with the idea of being intimate with the dwarf. What they had between them now was still so new, and the idea of getting to know one another like that – even though he had already seen a fair deal – made him nervous and blush all the more. 

The dog he had been petting whined when he stopped for too long, and thankfully it distracted him from his current train of thought. He resumed his stroking with a quiet apology and resolved to pack away his thoughts for the time being. They still had several months to go. That was plenty of time to get to know one another better. 

”So here’s where you’ve wandered off to?” a voice from behind him spoke, making him jump. Bilbo turned to find the very dwarf alpha he’d been thinking of approaching him. He could practically feel the heat radiating from his face and hoped it wasn’t too obvious. Thorin seemed not to notice or care as he sat down beside the hobbit. “Some of the others are exploring the gardens. I thought you’d have gone with them.” 

He cleared his throat. “Yes well, the gardens will be there tomorrow. I think I just wanted some peace and quiet for the afternoon.” 

“Should I leave, then?” Thorin paused and looked at him. “I wouldn’t want to bother you, Master Baggins.” 

”No!” Bilbo said quickly, and rather loudly at that. He winced internally before continuing. “No, you’re not a bother. I wouldn’t mind.” He gave him a reassuring smile just to be safe, though he wasn’t sure how successful it was given his flustered state. Still, Thorin made no move to leave. 

The dwarf didn’t speak again and they fell into a companionable silence. Bilbo watched the dwarf out of the corner of his eye as he started to relax, and it appeared as if the king was shedding loads off his shoulders as he did so. He found himself openly staring after Thorin’s eyes closed and he relaxed fully against the tree. It must have been a long time since the dwarf had last allowed himself to do so, and he felt honored the alpha would do so in his presence. He turned away so he wouldn’t get caught staring, but the small smile on his face stayed for a long time after. 

They barely spoke the rest of the afternoon until dinner was called in the evening. They ventured back together, the dog right on their heels, and found most of the rest of the Company, plus Gandalf and Beorn, gathered at a large table that had been set inside the hall. Bilbo ignored the grins from Fíli and Kíli as he sat between Thorin and Glóin, instead focusing his attention on the spread set before him. They hadn’t had so much food since Rivendell and he was going to take advantage of it while he could. 

When dinner was finished – and the table cleared by the animals, Bilbo was stunned to see – the Company gathered beside the large fire pit while their host went back outside with strict instructions for them to not follow. Those that still had their pipes and leaf smoked and Bilbo wished he could as well, but his pipe had been in his bag and that was lost now in the goblin tunnels. Others amused themselves that evening with conversation and Bilbo was drawn into a conversation with Fíli and Kíli about something they’d done while in the Blue Mountains. 

During a break in their story, he was surprised when Bifur approached him and bowed politely, holding something in his hands out for Bilbo to take. He did so with a pleasantly confused smile on his face. “What’s this?” 

Bifur replied with something in Khuzdul, which Bofur explained for him. “It’s his acceptance gift,” he said. “Didn’t Balin tell you about all of this?” he asked when Bilbo didn’t appear to understand. 

He shook his head. “No. He was mostly explaining my role among the pack. We mostly glossed over the courting and things because we’re technically already past that.” 

”That is true,” Bofur agreed. “But this is technically the appropriate time to be giving the gifts. Before we form the initial bond, the omega – you – is supposed to show you can take care and provide for all of us, which you did in your cozy little home. Now we, the alphas, give you gifts to show we will appreciate and cherish you for life.” 

”Oh,” Bilbo said, trying to keep down his blush. “Well, in that case,” he turned back to Bifur and smiled warmly, “thank you very much for this. It’s absolutely lovely.” And it was truly a work of art. He had carved a mini wooden figurine in Bilbo’s likeness, standing proud with his tiny elven blade drawn. 

”Just wait until we reclaim Erebor,” Dori said. “I’m sure the others will waste no time in crafting your gifts.” 

”Yes, it’s truly a shame,” Fíli said. “Our uncle is one of the best blacksmiths in the mountain. I myself am a jeweler by trade.” 

”And the feasts we’ll be able to give you,” Bombur sighed wistfully. Bilbo refrained from groaning just thinking about the amazing food. 

”Once the rest of the dwarves start returning, I’ll be able to introduce you to my lovely wife and son,” Glóin told him enthusiastically, paying no mind to how Bilbo froze at the words. “Have I told you about my son?” he asked, oblivious to everyone else’s groans. 

”S-son?” Bilbo chocked out. “N-no, I don’t think so.” 

Bofur looked at their hobbit in concern. “Is everything okay, Master Baggins?” 

”You have a wife and son?” he asked incredulously. 

”Oh, aye,” Glóin replied. “My Gimri is the most beautiful dwarf in Ered Luin. One of the happiest moments in my life was when she accepted my suit. The birth of my dear Gimli was another. Oh, I have never been more proud.” 

”But how?” Bilbo found himself still stuck on the idea that one of his husbands had another wife, and child to boot. 

”It’s not entirely uncommon, Master Baggins,” Balin began to explain, seeing the tension growing and wanting to dissuade it as quickly as possible, “for alphas to take beta wives outside the pack, given there are so few omega. Even with packs. Like I’ve said before, children not birthed of an omega are fairly rare, but not impossible.” 

”Oh,” was all Bilbo could manage. 

”Does it bother you?” Glóin asked, concern clear on his face. 

Bilbo had to think it over. It was certainly an odd concept to think about, but really, it wasn’t too different from the idea of a pack. Here he had multiple husbands. It would be unreasonable not to expect them to have other wives as well. Especially considering they had met and wed long before he came around. He supposed it was more the shock of finding out that had bothered him more than anything. 

He left his thoughts to find most of the pack staring at him, a mixture of emotions on their faces. He smiled reassuringly. “No, I don’t think so. I was just surprised, is all,” he told them. “I would love to meet your wife and son, Glóin,” he told the red-haired dwarf. 

”And my wife as well,” Bombur added. “I have no children though.” 

”Not yet,” Kíli snickered, setting off the laughter of several others in their Company. Even Thorin managed to crack a smile. Bilbo blushed furiously, which set off another round of chuckles. 

Nori moved to swing a friendly arm around the omega’s shoulders. “Don’t worry; it’ll be fun,” he said with a cheeky wink. It didn’t help Bilbo’s blush. 

He pushed off the arm with a scowl that was hardly effective given the heat radiating from his face. “I wasn’t worried,” he groused. 

”Of course not,” Nori replied easily as he retreated to his seat. Bilbo shook his head in exasperation, his scowl slipping right off his face. He could hardly stay annoyed with them for long. 

As conversations went back to normal, Bilbo found himself with Glóin listening to stories of his wife and son since he was the only one in the Company who had yet to hear them. And he had very many stories. He was glad when Thorin rescued him later to retire for bed, willingly following the alpha to what had become his regular spot these past few days since their escape. 

# . . .

The next morning, when asked, Bilbo mentioned his plans to look through Beorn’s garden for a while. Ori volunteered to go with him, so once breakfast was finished they headed out. Beorn had quite a large and diverse garden, and many of the plants he could recognize from being grown in the Shire. He told Ori about them as they walked, the young alpha listening intently. 

As they walked, Bilbo noticed some white daisies and lilacs and an idea started to grow in his head. He picked a handful of both, as well as some chrysanthemums and carnations and a couple other flowers he liked. Ori watched, only slightly confused, and followed the hobbit as he wandered back through the gardens, apparently looking for certain things. They finally stopped once Bilbo had gathered a decent handful and sat themselves in the middle of a patch of grass. 

”What are those for?” Ori asked curiously. 

Bilbo plucked some long strings of grass before grabbing an aster and daisy. He started weaving them together in a simple three-strand braid. “A flower crown,” he replied. “Bifur’s gift last night got me thinking, and this is a traditional hobbit courting custom among betas. Once the declaration of intent has been accepted, we weave flower crowns for our intended as a kind of re-declaration for everyone to see.” 

Ori seemed to light up as Bilbo explained, quickly pulling out his notebook and scribbling his words down before he forgot. “And so you’re making them for us?” he asked excitedly. 

Bilbo paused, his mind freezing at the sheer amount of flowers thirteen flower crowns would require. He grimaced and picked up a new flower – a chrysanthemum – and started braiding it into what he already had. “Er, well, I can, but I was originally just going to make this for you.” 

”Me?” Ori squeaked, his eyes widening as he too froze, staring at Bilbo. 

Bilbo blushed ever so slightly. “Well, you’re the only one here,” Bilbo remarked. “Besides, I don’t think many of the others will appreciate a flower crown.” Which he could understand. Flowers weren’t really a dwarf thing, and he wasn’t really bothered by it. He’d just thought it would be something fun to do. He picked up two more flowers to add to the growing circlet. 

”I think they would,” Ori claimed. “But I would be honored to accept your flower crown.” Bilbo gave him a small smile and continued working on his project. “Can I ask, are the crowns typically made for both parties in the relationship?” Ori ventured to ask after several moments. 

”Not always, but for the most part, yes,” Bilbo replied. He paused and looked up, gauging the size of Ori’s head before looking back down at his work. Perhaps another sweet pea and lilac and it would be done. 

”So you could wear one too?” Ori continued. 

”I could.” 

Ori got another excited gleam in his eye. “Can I make one too then?” The young alpha was almost bouncing in his seat he was so enthusiastic about it. 

”Sure, why not,” Bilbo agreed. “Though you might need a bit more flowers.” 

”Okay!” he said, jumping up and looking at the flowers around them. “Are there certain ones I should use, or does whatever one work?” 

”Uhh, well yes, we do typically chose specific ones for their particular meanings,” Bilbo explained, but then he paused. “Though I don’t think it really matters for us if you don’t know them anyways. Just pick whatever you want, but make sure to keep the stems long.” 

Ori soon wandered off to pick his flowers and Bilbo took the time to finish up his crown for the young alpha. It was turning out quite nicely, in his opinion. So intent was he on finishing he didn’t notice the two other young dwarves sneaking up behind him until they pounced. He was bowled over onto his side, the crown flying away – thankfully uncrushed – as he was smothered under two heavy weights. 

”What the – get off me you two lumps!” he growled, making a futile attempt to push them off. Twin grins beamed down at him, but thankfully they rolled to the side to relieve him of their weight. 

”So here you are, Mister Boggins!” Kíli exclaimed. 

”What are you doing?” Fíli asked, noticing the flower crown and picking it up. “What’s this?” 

”We’re making flower crowns,” Ori explained, returning with a handful of flowers in his arms and plopping right back down where he’d been sitting before. “It’s a hobbit courting tradition to make them for each other. Bilbo’s going to show me how.” 

Bilbo sat up, taking his crown back from Fíli and placing it on Ori’s head. “Here you go,” he said, a pleased grin on his face. Ori had a wondrous expression on his face as he reached up to gently touch at the crown on his head. Fíli and Kíli both looked jealous and turned to Bilbo. 

”I want a flower crown from Bilbo!” 

”Make us one too!” they both exclaimed. 

”Yes, alright, calm down,” he told the two. “But if you want crowns I’m going to need more flowers.” Both boys immediately jumped up and wandered off to the flower patches. Bilbo sighed in amusement after them before turning to Ori, who had been waiting patiently for his instruction. 

”It’s really just a simple braid of flowers and a bit of grass,” Bilbo began to explain. “I don’t think it should be too hard for you; it’s much like braiding your hair.” He picked up some of the leftover flowers he had in his pile and began fashioning another crown as an example. Ori watched his movements for a moment before copying with his own. Fíli and Kíli returned moments later with their arms full of random flowers and Bilbo had to explain once again how to make a flower crown, but they picked it up soon enough watching him work on his. 

”I want that one,” Fíli claimed, referring to the one he was in the process of making. 

Kíli looked affronted. He turned to Bilbo, his eyes pleading. “You have to make mine next!” 

Bilbo rolled his eyes. “I already said I would so calm down.” Kíli huffed while his brother wore a smug grin as they both went back to their work. How he would be expected to wear three crowns, Bilbo couldn’t fathom, but if it made them happy he would try. 

His nimble fingers worked quicker than theirs, though he hadn’t made a flower crown in several years – for his mother, not for any suitor. By the time Fíli finished his, the first of the three, Bilbo was starting on Kíli’s crown. “For you, Bilbo,” Fíli said with a flourish as he rested it atop his curly hair. There was a proud grin on the crown prince’s face, and with the ring of flowers on his head it made him all the more handsome. 

Bilbo smiled, flushing a little as he fixed the crown atop his head. He’d never really expected to wear one himself, especially with dwarves as his mates, but it made him feel pleasantly warm inside to receive it. “Thank you.” He ducked his head to look at his work so he wouldn’t have to meet the intense look in the dwarf’s eyes. There was an amused huff from Fíli he ignored as he quickly braided Kíli’s crown. 

Ori finished his crown soon after and presented it to Bilbo with a light dusting of red across his cheeks and a soft, “Here.” Bilbo bent his head slightly so Ori could place it. It didn’t quite fit with Fíli’s already there so it sat a little crooked but he didn’t mind. 

By the time lunch was called, all three of the alphas had their own flower crowns they wore proudly, courtesy of Bilbo, while Bilbo was balancing three haphazard crowns of his own on his head. They got several stares from members of the Company, Thorin’s the most confused of all when he saw his nephews, to which Ori explained the hobbit tradition. Bilbo was quite surprised at the clamor it caused, several other dwarves asking to be taught so they could partake in the tradition as well. He almost worried for the state Beorn’s garden would be in once they were done ransacking it and he only hoped the skinchanger would find it amusing. It was decided the lesson would be left for after lunch. 

”And here I was,” Thorin began with a wry grin, “hoping I could steal you away again for the afternoon.” 

Bilbo looked at the dwarven king. “Well –” he began, but was cut off by Dwalin. 

”No,” he proclaimed, to both Thorin and Bilbo’s surprise. They turned to look at him, one gaze curious and the other incredulous. 

”’No?’” Thorin repeated. 

”No,” Dwalin reaffirmed. “You’ve had him to yourself every evening since we escaped those blasted tunnels, and you were with him nearly all the day before. It’s our turn.” 

”Yeah!” Fíli and Kíli both shouted. 

”You two were both with him this morning; you have no room to talk,” Dori scowled, and they both sat down quietly in their seats. 

”If you want to spend time with our hobbit, you’ll have to come make flower crowns with us,” Nori told Thorin, whose face twisted in a sour expression. 

”No, thank you,” he said. Then he heaved a heavy, put-upon sigh. “Very well then, I will leave you to him.” 

”Are you sure you don’t want to join us?” Bilbo asked, looking at the alpha. He hadn’t expected Thorin to join them, but he had kind of hoped he would. Earlier he had been planning what flowers he would’ve used to make it, when he got the chance. 

Thorin met the hobbit’s gaze with a soft look. “I’ll be fine by myself, Master Baggins. Do not worry.” 

Disappointment flashed across Bilbo’s eyes but it was gone before the dwarf could properly register it. “Very well then,” he said. “Just don’t go straining your injuries.” 

The dwarf king chuckled. “I won’t.” 

With a last final nod, Bilbo scooped up the last of his meal and then hopped down from his bench, leading a large group of dwarves back to the gardens. 

# . . .

Thorin had wandered back to where he’d found Bilbo on their first day there. It was mostly silent – the perfect place to relax – save for the occasional voice carried by the wind from the gardens. He could hear just a tiny bit of chatter, interspersed with sporadic laughter. He firmly told himself he wasn’t interested in wearing a flower crown, or making one for that matter – it was unbefitting a king! But a part of him was curious to see what was going on, and truth be told, he did want to spend more time with their hobbit. 

He just wasn’t going to do it while there were flowers involved. 

His conviction held for all of half an hour before he found himself standing. He glared at a nearby sheep, who met his gaze with a deadpan stare of its own, and resolved to ignore the noises. 

More laughter carried on the wind – was that Bilbo? – and his feet were moving around the hall to the side with the gardens. He managed to stop himself just out of range of view of the gardens. He stood there for several minutes, just listening. 

It was satisfying to hear the pack enjoying themselves. This journey so far had been harder than he’d expected on the pack, and he was grateful for the respite. He was glad none but him were seriously injured. As the head alpha he felt responsible for making sure they were satisfied. They were his closest brothers-in-arms, from the ones who had been with him since Erebor to the ones who had joined the pack just before they left on this quest, and he would do his best to make sure they came out of this endeavor successful. 

And then there was Bilbo. He deeply regretted how he had treated the omega at the beginning, and he knew he would be trying to make up for it for a long time, gladly. But he knew he couldn’t keep the hobbit from the rest of the Company, as much as he wanted to. They had the same right as he did to Bilbo’s time, and he would not begrudge them that. 

He absolutely refused to regret scoffing at the idea of flower crowns. 

It was too late for him to join them now. He had no desire to listen to the ribbing he would receive for giving in after scoffing at the idea. Though perhaps a crown made by Bilbo might be worth the teasing, he mused. He shook his head to dispel the notion. No, his curiosity was sated for now and he would return at once to the tree and relax. He was still injured. 

”Well well, I thought I saw your ugly mug creepin’ around here,” Dwalin growled just as he’d spun around to head back to his spot. 

Thorin froze. “I was just checking in,” was his quick response. He gathered himself and made to move away, only to be stopped by a hand catching at the back of his collar. 

Dwalin snorted in amusement. “Right,” he agreed sarcastically. “Just get your ass over her like I know you want to.” He dragged at the back of Thorin’s collar long enough to bring him into view of everyone else, who immediately caught sight of him. He vowed mentally to kill Dwalin as soon as the opportunity presented itself as he spun to face the pack, his face set in a scowl. 

”Come to join us, o mighty king?” Bofur asked. There was a flower crown of violets and daisies balanced carefully over his hat, as well as others placed decoratively on the ear flaps. 

”I just came to check on –” Thorin began with a scowl, but he was cut off by Nori. 

”– the hobbit?” he interjected with fake incredulity. He had his own little circlet caught over the center peak of his hair. “You were never this concerned about him before. I wonder what changed, hmm?” 

Thorin frowned. “You know very well –” 

”Oh, aye,” Glóin cut him off, the red carnations nearly blending in with his hair, “we know very well how amazing Master Baggins is. Known for a while now, actually.” 

”At least he’s finally noticing,” Balin remarked. He had a very neat crown perched atop his head, and was playing with several flowers in his hands as he spoke. 

”It’s about time,” Fíli grumbled under his breath. He’d acquired another crown since lunch ended earlier. 

Thorin growled in annoyance, clenching his jaw so he wouldn’t snap back a retort. They were correct, after all, no matter how much their teasing hurt. This was exactly why he’d wished to remain unseen. 

”Oh, come on now,” Bilbo finally intervened. As amusing as it was to watch, he knew Thorin was trying to make amends for his behavior before and it would have been cruel of him to let them continue. He gave the head alpha a small smile when he looked over in his direction. “You’re welcome to join us…if you consent to wearing a crown.” He held up the crown of blue forget-me-nots, daisies, and daffodils he’d gone ahead and made anyways earlier. 

The Company paused and watched the king debate internally whether he would give in or not. Thorin heaved a sigh and cheers broke out amongst the dwarves. He grimaced as he approached their hobbit, taking a seat beside him and bowing his head graciously so Bilbo could place the crown atop his head. 

”A fitting crown for the King Under the Mountain, no?” Kíli snickered. 

Thorin scowled at his nephew until a small hand on his arm had him turning to look at the hobbit. His face eased when he noticed the pleased smile on Bilbo’s face. “I’m glad you could join us,” he told him. “It wasn’t the same without you.” 

”Then I’m glad I’m here now,” Thorin replied. 

Without warning, a body wedged itself between Thorin and Bilbo and the two found themselves looking at Kíli instead of one another. “You’re still not allowed to have the hobbit to yourself,” he told his uncle. Then he turned to Bilbo. “You can return to your enthralling conversation about weeds with Óin now. I’ll keep him off you for a while.” 

Bilbo sighed in exasperation but turned back to Óin anyways, muttering something about herbs under his breath as he did so. Thorin shot his nephew a displeased look. Kíli looked at him innocently. “It’s only fair.” Thorin rolled his eyes and picked up a few nearby flowers, playing with them idly as he enjoyed the presence of his pack. 

# . . .

Bilbo was right to think Beorn would be amused when he saw all of their crowns. When they entered the hall for dinner later that evening he took one look at them and let out a booming laugh that nearly startled some nearby animals. Gandalf just got this twinkle in his eye that showed whenever he was amused. Thorin shot them a glare that just dared them to make any comment about his accessory as he sat down at the table. Bilbo found the whole thing amusing. 

Gandalf cleared his throat while they were eating. “I see you all have been enjoying the respite,” he said with a chuckle. “But I think we should continue on with our journey. The Northern Path through Mirkwood is a half day’s ride from here, and Beorn has graciously offered us the use of his ponies, as well as supplies to get us through the forest.” 

Thorin nodded. “Very well then. We will leave on the morrow.” Bilbo was a little saddened to be leaving the hall so soon; it was so peaceful, and they were unlikely to find such quiet anywhere else on their trip. 

”I have found no traces of orcs following you,” Beorn mentioned, “so it should be a safe journey for you. Until you enter the forest.” 

”Yes, that is fortunate,” Gandalf commented. “Well, I think a good night’s rest is in order, don’t you?” he asked as he stood. There were mutterings of agreement through the Company as they all began moving to where they’d laid out their bedrolls. 

Bilbo sat in his place beside the dwarf king and began carefully removing the flower accessories from earlier, setting them off to the side. It was unfortunate he wouldn’t be able to keep any of them; he would have liked to have them pressed, but given the circumstances it wouldn’t be possible. At least he would have the memory to cherish – and he’d gotten to see Thorin in a flower crown, which was more than he’d hoped for. 

He soon fell asleep after that, a small smile on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin – tough warrior Dwalin – in a flower crown tho. Bilbo covered with too many flower crowns. I wish I had a visual. EDIT - OMG GUYS THERE'S A VISUAL. GizmoTrinket did some lovely artwork of Bilbo with his flower crown and you can find it [here on Tumblr](https://theartone.tumblr.com/post/164119568766/line-art-fanart-of-one-mans-trash-by-pk102-on) and [here on Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/BXt3yeZg3Fa/?taken-by=gizmotrinket) so definitely go check it out and give them all the love and appreciation for this!!
> 
> Also, some of the scenes at Beorn’s were inspired by ideas from Lionesspuma and ImperialRedWolf. Thanks so much to you guys and everyone else who came up with suggestions!
> 
> This is officially part one of a series. Part two is a companion piece to this chapter that isn’t really necessary to read (tho some things might make a bit more sense so I’d definitely recommend), but it’s there for y’all to enjoy if you want. I’m gonna be posting it immediately after this so y’all can go check it out.
> 
> I think my plan to update regularly has been shot to hell, so I wouldn’t be surprised next week if the chapter is just as late. I’ll try and get them as close to Monday as I can, but at the very least I hope to continue updating once a week. If I plan on taking any longer than that I’ll be sure to give notice on my profile. But this story will not be abandoned.


	13. The Misery of Mirkwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG YOU GUYS THERE”S ART. I put it in the last chapter, but here it is - on [Tumblr](https://theartone.tumblr.com/post/164119568766/line-art-fanart-of-one-mans-trash-by-pk102-on%20) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/BXt3yeZg3Fa/?taken-by=gizmotrinket%20) as well if you don’t wanna go back. 
> 
> Also, so sorry for being gone for so long. The last weeks of summer were busy and now that I’ve started college again I’ve got a very packed schedule. I try and write when I can, but I’ve got other priorities now. Suffice to say, this is not going to be abandoned…just a little more spaced out.

They left Beorn’s hall around midday after spending the morning gathering the supplies Beorn graciously provided with new packs. They were also given ponies – Gandalf a horse – for the journey, which Bilbo wasn’t too happy about. Thorin and Gandalf rode at the head of their procession, so Bilbo hung back to chat with Balin, something he hadn’t been able to do in a while. They passed plenty of time on the journey that way. 

When they reached the entrance to the path through Mirkwood, the Company halted and began to set the ponies free as Beorn had instructed. Bilbo watched as Gandalf strode a little ways into the forest, grumbling to himself as he examined a vine-covered stone pillar. Looking at the forest himself, it was no stretch to think why the wizard was so discontented. Even he could feel the sickness that had taken over the forest. 

Gandalf walked back to the Company with a troubled expression. “I’m afraid this is where we depart,” he told them, to everyone’s shock. 

”Gandalf! Where are you going?” Bilbo asked desperately. The forest was dangerous, and as much as he trusted the dwarves to protect him he wouldn’t felt better with the wizard at their side. 

”Yes, what is so important that you must leave us?” Thorin groused, obviously annoyed. 

”I would not do this unless I had to,” Gandalf replied vaguely, jumping onto his horse. “I’ll be waiting for you at the overlook, between the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. And do not enter that mountain without me.” He shot a stern glance at Thorin, who looked away with a huff. “This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray.” 

Bilbo frowned and looked at Dwalin, the nearest alpha to him. “Lead us astray? What does that mean?” 

”Nothing good, I expect,” the warrior grunted. 

”You must stay on the path,” Gandalf implored them. “Do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again.” He gave the Company a solemn nod before urging his horse off. 

Many watched him go before turning back to the forest. “Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin’s Day,” Thorin said. He started trudging towards the forest, the rest of the Company following close behind. 

# . . .

Mirkwood thoroughly disturbed him. None of the dwarves seemed to notice the oddness that permeated the air in the forest. Conversation was relaxed among the group as they walked, and on any other day it would’ve calmed Bilbo to know the group had no reason to be on edge, yet he couldn’t help remaining on edge. 

For the first few days, everything was mostly okay. Then the tedium of the forest started to get on some of their nerves. Tempers were just a little shorter than normal and things that would’ve been laughed off before were now met with quick retorts and snappish tempers. Thorin was particularly irritable, grumbling to himself about something or other at all times. Bilbo was nervous every time the alpha dwarf requested he walk next to him, not wanting to upset the dwarf further. 

By the end of the first week, even Bilbo was starting to pick up on the pack’s irritation. It hardly felt like they were making any headway into the forest since everything looked practically the same. Sunlight was scarce through the trees and bathed everything in a perpetual twilight that made telling time hard. Thorin rested the group when they were tired, but he was always quick to get them back on their feet and moving, something Bilbo appreciated but hated at the same time. He wanted to get out of there as much as everyone else did, but by all the Valar he was tired of walking. 

Halfway through the second week he realized they were going to run out of rations if they didn’t make it out of the forest soon. They started cutting down on their meals, but Bilbo feared it wasn’t going to be enough. 

After they’d started cutting back on food – Bilbo couldn’t quite recall how many days since then, they all tended to blur together now – the monotony of travel was broken by the appearance of a river. When they stumbled upon it, many halted in sheer surprise of seeing water instead of just more trees. “How are we supposed to get across?” Fíli asked, looking at the broken bridge jutting out from the sides of the river. 

”We could swim it,” Bofur suggested lightly, and several of the dwarves eyed the dark and murky water suspiciously. 

Bilbo shook his head quickly. “No,” he denied, “Beorn said not to mess with the water. It’s got a spell on it.” 

”Then how would you propose we get across, Master Baggins?” Thorin growled at him, clearly annoyed though at what Bilbo wasn’t sure. 

”Well I don’t know,” he retorted, patience quickly thinning. 

”Wait!” Kíli interjected and the Company looked to find him, the young alpha having taken a position on higher ground to get a better view of the area. He was pointing off at something in the distance to their right. “I see a boat! We can use it to ferry across the river.” 

”That’s brilliant, Kíli!” Bilbo gushed once the archer had rejoined their group, earning a pleased look from the dwarf. “All we need to do is draw it over here.” 

”I’ll get it,” Fíli was quick to volunteer, pulling out the length of rope he had on his belt. He tied a thick hook to the end meant to catch the boat. They stood back to give him some room when he prepared to throw it. His first toss fell short just a few feet, so he reeled it back and attempted again. It caught on the edge of the rail that time and he started pulling the rope taught to drag it back. 

For a moment the boat caught and Bilbo feared they’d lose their hold on it. Both his brother and Dwalin joined the Crown Prince in pulling it back, and with their combined strength they managed to free it from whatever had been holding it and draw the boat to their side. When it got close enough, Bifur reached out to grab the boat and pull it partially onto the bank. 

”How are we gonna get across the river?” Bombur asked, peering into the boat. “There’s no oars.” 

”We can use another rope to get us across,” Bilbo said. “If we shoot an arrow with the rope attached, we can use that and pull ourselves over. Then we just drag it back to this side with Fíli’s rope and hook.” 

”A brilliant idea, Bilbo,” Balin remarked brightly. 

Kíli immediately moved to carry out Bilbo’s plan, tying the end of the extra rope Bifur was carrying to one of his arrows before notching it and shooting it across the river. It stuck solidly in a trunk, and after yanking a bit on it Thorin deemed the rope sturdy enough. “It seems it will hold.” 

”Perhaps we should send the lightest over first, just to be safe,” Balin suggested, which Thorin considered for a moment before agreeing. Then they all looked to Bilbo, who let out a small nervous noise. 

”Me?” he asked. “Is that safe?” He eyed the boat. While it had seemed a good idea at the time, now that he got a look at the vessel up close he suddenly doubted its integrity. None of the dwarves seemed to share his reservations. 

”You’ll be fine, Bilbo,” Thorin assured him. “Just keep a hold of the rope.” He started nudging the hobbit over to the tiny raft, his large hand resting gently on Bilbo’s back. The dwarf helped him into it, letting Bilbo get settled and reminding him to hang onto the rope overhead before he and Dwalin gently nudged the raft off of the bank it was stuck on. 

Bilbo struggled to pull his weight across the river for several moments until he built up enough momentum that it was easier going. Still, it was quite the workout on his arms and Bilbo was glad when a couple of minutes later he felt the boat hitting the opposite bank. He jumped out, taking care not to touch the water, and then looked back at his dwarves watching him. He waved and gave them a thumbs up, indicating things were all good. 

They seemed to get the message and Dwalin and Thorin began pulling the boat back with Fíli’s rope. They made short work of it and soon Thorin and Balin were making their way across, much faster than Bilbo did on his trip. The rest of the dwarves came over in pairs until only Bombur was left on the opposite end, though soon enough he was making his way over as well. 

The rotund was just stepping out of the boat when they heard the sound of hooves running through the forest. They all turned in the direction, Kíli quickly notching an arrow, only to encounter a massive herd of deer moving towards them. They blew through the Company, dodging dwarves and hobbit alike as they traveled, and it was over just moments after it started. Unfortunately, Kíli hadn’t managed to shoot anything in the fray, too disoriented to manage a decent shot. 

No one had even heard the splash until Bofur noticed his brother had vanished. “Where’s Bombur?” he asked, frantically looking around the group. It sparked a minor panic amongst the rest of the group as they looked for their wayward member. It wasn’t until Bifur peered over the edge of the bridge that they saw him floating along his back in the river, unconscious. 

Bilbo was panicking as they scrambled to pull him out, doing their best not to make contact with the water themselves. He fluttered nervously around the dwarf as Bofur and Bifur tended to their relative, trying to draw him out of his sleep. Some part of Bilbo knew he wasn’t going to wake up so easy, and it made him all the more nervous. 

Eventually Thorin got impatient and they hurriedly came up with a plan to carry Bombur with them. A makeshift stretcher was fashioned quickly out of what they could find around them, and it took several dwarves to lift him initially. The four carrying him brought up the rear; it made traveling swift a little difficult, to Thorin’s annoyance, but they had no other options. Bilbo and many others absolutely refused to even consider leaving him behind. 

Several days passed and Bombur still hadn’t woken up, but Óin had determined he wasn’t getting worse either so they learned to accept the temporary stasis he was in. They were still slowly running out of rations, and everyone’s tempers were at an all-time high when the worst finally happened. They had stopped for some reason or another, and as Bilbo looked around he came to the horrifying realization that they weren’t on the path anymore. He scrambled to retrace their steps some ways, but it was pointless. There was no indication where they had gone astray. 

He stormed up to the front of the group to find Thorin, intent on learning exactly what had gone wrong. The dwarf had to have realized before that they weren’t on the path, and yet he hadn’t said anything. That stubborn fool, Bilbo growled inside his head. He approached the alpha and yanked roughly on his sleeve, drawing his attention from where he’d been scowling at the ground in contemplation. “Do you have any idea where we’re going?” he hissed under his breath. He wasn’t sure if the rest of the pack was aware they were lost, and if they weren’t he didn’t want to incite any panic. 

Thorin’s eyes narrowed as he regarded the omega. “We’re getting out of this forest,” he growled. 

”And how do you know that? We’ve lost the damn path!” he snapped back. 

”We’re heading in the right direction,” Thorin assured him roughly. 

Bilbo bit back his scoff; this was the very same dwarf who got lost in Hobbiton. _Twice._ “You have no idea what direction we’re going in. There’s no possible way to navigate this place, not without the sun. Just admit it, Thorin, we’re lost.” 

”We are not!” he growled. 

Bilbo shook his head, looking away from the dwarf in frustration. He eyed the tree nearest them, his gaze being drawn up the trunk to the canopy above. Barely any light filtered through the leaves. As he looked, a crazy idea started forming in his head. It wouldn’t be any worse than what they were already doing, wandering aimlessly through the forest as they were. He shot a sharp look at Thorin. “I’m going to climb a tree and see if I can’t figure out where we are. Don’t go anywhere.” 

The alpha looked like he wanted to argue but Bilbo gave him no opportunity to do so. He approached the closest tree he could get a handhold on and quickly began pulling himself up. Below him, the Company seemed to have realized they had stopped for the moment and were quickly settling to relax. He made his way to the top, his small stature making it easier than it would’ve been for a stocky dwarf. When he broke through and felt the sun on his face for the first time in what felt like years, he couldn’t help but pause just a moment to soak in the warmth. Already his head felt clearer than it had been since they entered the blasted forest. He almost didn’t want to climb back down, but they were on a deadline and they needed to get through Mirkwood. 

He turned, his eyes easily finding the Lonely Mountain on the horizon. It was larger than the last time he’d seen it atop the Carrock, but it didn’t look too far away. He stared at it, trying to commit the direction it stood in his memory so he could still recall where it was when he went back down to lead the Company out. 

As he made his way down, a rustling in the treetops made him pause warily. He couldn’t see anything in the leaves around him, but he still drew his sword from its place at his hip as a precaution. He was dismayed to find he couldn’t hear the Company down below him. The rustling in the trees moved closer to him until suddenly a large spider was dropping down in front of him from the branches above. Instinctually he lashed out, his sword scratching at the creature’s face. When it flinched back he pushed forward, taking advantage of the opening to finish it off quickly before it regained its senses and overwhelmed him. 

Eventually he managed a good stab at the bottom of its head and the spider finally grew still, curling in on itself as it fell from the branches to the ground. Bilbo looked around warily for any others that may be near, but he couldn’t hear any rustling. He slowly continued his descent, made slower by the fact he was still holding his blade. When he finally reached the ground, he was dismayed to find the Company was gone, though oddly enough their bags still laid where they’d been left. He glanced around the makeshift camp for any of his dwarves, only to catch sight of rustling leaves off in the distance. 

It was all too easy to figure out what had happened and he quickly hurried after them, doing his best to stay out of the spiders’ sight lest he get caught along with them. It was difficult to keep sight of them, so high up in the trees, but thankfully all of the rustling made it a little easier. It also helped that the closer they got to the spiders’ nest, the more webs were draped across the trees and foliage. Several times Bilbo had to cut himself free when he’d get stuck. 

Soon enough the spiders stopped at a large tree, stringing their wrapped cargo amongst the thick webs at the top. Bilbo could hear them hissing and clicking to each other, no doubt communicating something, and he could only hope they hadn’t decided to eat any of them yet. He knew he had to draw them away from the Company, but he wasn’t quite sure how to do so without attracting their attention to himself, which was something he definitely didn’t want. Still, he needed to think up something fast. 

He picked up a hefty stone, testing it in his palm. It could provide a momentary distraction, maybe just long enough to free a few of the Company who could possibly come up with something more substantial. He heaved it as far as he could go in a direction off to his right before cowering in his spot as all of the spiders’ attention was drawn over there. There was a rustling overhead as they began moving. He waited several moments until he was sure none remained in the area before he made his move, scrambling up the side of the tree as quickly as he could. 

He approached the closest wrapped object and began hacking away at the strings connecting it to the rest of the web. Once it was free, he pulled at the webbing covering what he thought was the dwarf’s face and was pleased to find a groggy Fíli slowly coming to his senses. Once the dwarf began to realize what was going on, Bilbo quickly moved to the next wrapped dwarf and did the same. 

Bilbo managed to free all of the Company, a process that went much quicker once the other dwarves started helping, and while they were a little dazed and uncoordinated, they were at least aware enough of themselves to be prepared when the spiders eventually returned. They had much more forewarning this time, now that they knew what the rustling of the treetops meant, and were able to put up a tougher fight. 

Bilbo did his best to try and stick close to one of his alphas. He knew he wasn’t meant for this kind of combat. Yet despite how they tried, he found himself on a branch with only a spider near him. His confidence from before hadn’t quite returned, but somehow he still managed to fend off the spider with his unpracticed swings. The spider screeched when his blade slashed across its many eyes. When it reared up, he took the chance offered and lunged forward, impaling his blade in the center of its body. 

He had a moment to feel proud of his kill before the spider was reflexively curling in on itself, trapping Bilbo within its legs like a cage. It fell and he had no choice but to go with it. He shouted, briefly drawing the attention of one of his dwarves, but he was gone before they could do anything about it. It was rough going down as they managed to hit nearly every branch on the tree, and Bilbo was sure he was going to have bruises. 

As they were jostled, he noticed the golden ring he’d almost forgotten about falling out of his pocket and landing in the dirt a little ways from where they rolled to a stop. He quickly hacked his way out of the spider’s clutches and scrambled over to where it laid. He picked it up, cupping it reverentially in his hands as he looked at the shining band, rubbing away any of the dirt that stuck to it. 

He soon became aware of a spider approaching him and grew annoyed at the monster for daring to interrupt him. He slipped the ring on his finger for safekeeping – he didn’t want to worry about it falling out of his pocket again – and was surprised when the world was washed in grays, his sight and hearing becoming oddly distorted. The spider in front of him stopped, its many eyes looking everywhere, though for what he didn’t know. He was right there. 

”Where did it go?” the spider hissed, and he was shocked to realize he could understand it now. He shot a confused look at the ring on his finger; it had to have been the ring that was doing this, but how? He turned his attention back to the spider when it took a few steps forward, unknowingly moving closer to his hiding place. He moved quickly, confident with the knowledge that he couldn’t be seen, and plunged his blade through the spider’s head, killing it instantly. 

He pushed the strange abilities of his ring out of his mind as caught sounds of fighting from a clearing a little ways away. Most likely the Company had taken the fight to the ground, same as he had. He quickly made his way over, only to stop in the surrounding trees. His dwarves were gathered in a circle in the center of the clearing, preparing to face enemies that were not spiders but elves. He hadn’t even been aware of their approach. 

There was a blond one that seemed to be the leader, and he watched as he inspected Thorin’s blade – to the dwarf’s very obvious annoyance. He was speaking in Sindarin, and Bilbo was surprised to see he could understand even that. Their attention was drawn briefly when a red-headed female elf joined the group, pushing Kíli in front of her. The blond elf sneered something, to which she responded, before he barked orders to his warriors. 

The dwarves were searched and stripped of all their weapons – with Bilbo watching in amusement as the exasperated expression on the elf that was searching Fíli grew with every new blade he found – before they were bound and instructed to march. Bilbo was fairly sure they were taking the Company to the King of Mirkwood, and he knew it wasn’t going to be nearly as easy to free them this time as it had been with the spiders. Still, he followed along as close as he dared, keeping in mind the sharp senses of the elven race. Even invisible, he still had to be cautious. 

He barely managed to slip inside the kingdom when the Company was led inside. Now they were all trapped. 


	14. The Escape from Thranduil's Dungeons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: I have not read this part of the book (unfortunately). I don’t know if Tolkien goes into detail about how Bilbo gets them out and all I have for reference is the movie so I’m just gonna make it up however I feel. I apologize in advance for my mashing of the two.

After he slipped inside the gates he was immediately forced to take cover so he wouldn’t be noticed. As he ducked behind a nearby column he watched as the pack was led further into the kingdom, scowling as he realized he wasn’t going to be able to follow. With the elves’ advanced hearing and the silence in the halls he would have to be careful about his movements. 

He waited until he was absolutely sure there weren’t any more elves in the area before venturing out of his cover. Glancing around the entryway, he grimaced when he noticed three branching halls. Without having any idea where his alphas had been taken, it would take him a very long time to find them. ‘Well,’ he thought, ‘there’s only one logical way to go about this,’ and he began heading down the hall furthest to the right. 

# . . .

A week later – or at least Bilbo thought it had been a week, it was hard to tell time in the kingdom – he still hadn’t found a sign of his dwarves. The paths all looked the same to him so it was hard to tell where he’d already searched and where he hadn’t, and he didn’t dare get too close to any of the elves lest he be discovered and possibly imprisoned, or worse, killed. 

At this point he was wandering aimlessly, his strategic search abandoned. His stomach grumbled; it'd been a while since he’d last stumbled upon some food. Finding a decent place to sleep was also a major concern, especially since he didn’t want to accidentally be stumbled upon by an elf. He was desperate to find his dwarves. The distorted world of the ring was slowly driving him crazy and he feared he would give in before making any progress. He went through many periods of intense distress that forced him to hide, otherwise the elves might’ve found him by his scent. How he managed to push through them by himself he didn’t know. 

He stumbled down a random hall he thought he hadn’t been down before – though that might’ve been wishful thinking on his part. It veered downward, catching his attention from his mindless wandering. His pace sped up in anticipation and he found himself moving quicker than he had in a while. Eventually the hall widened until it opened up into a large cavern with many twisted pathways shooting off down the sides. Whatever motivation Bilbo had found earlier disappeared when he noticed that. Still he trudged on. 

The halls weren’t nearly as nice as the others he had been wandering down and he started to notice the doors in the walls were less like doors and more like bars, giving him some hope that he might be getting close to his pack. He moved quicker down the corridor, throwing caution to the wind as he moved with a new energy. He took turns at random, some unknown instinct leading him further into the elven dungeons until he stumbled to a halt, catching sight of a familiar figure sitting slumped in a cell. 

“Bofur?” he called out, initially in surprise but then once more with confidence. “Bofur!” He barely remembered to take off his ring as he rushed towards the door, the other dwarf startled into movement at the call of his name. They met and immediately hands were reaching through the bars to grasp at his clothes, drawing him closer to the dwarf in the cell. 

“Bilbo, you’re alright,” the alpha exclaimed. “Have you been wandering the halls all this time? How have you not been seen?” Bilbo opened his mouth to answer but he was quickly cut off. “Never mind that. Just promise me you’re being careful?” A large hand gently cupped his cheek and Bilbo flushed under the intense gaze of the other. 

“I am,” he replied. 

“Good.” The dwarf stared a moment longer. “Have you found any of the others? How are they?” Bilbo sighed heavily and Bofur gave him an understanding pat on the shoulder. “That’s fine. I’m sure you’re on the right track; I don’t think they put us that far apart.” 

“That’s good to hear,” Bilbo said, exhaustion creeping into his tone as he leaned some of his weight on Bofur and the bars. 

Bofur’s eyes softened. “Why don’t you rest here for a while,” the alpha suggested. Seeing Bilbo’s hesitation, he pushed further. “You’ve probably been on edge for a while. Just camp here an I’ll keep an eye out for you.” 

“I don’t –”

“You can’t very well find the rest of us if you’re dead tired on your feet. C’mon, Bilbo.” 

He found he couldn’t resist the other’s words any longer, his eyelids growing heavier without his permission. “Ah, alright then.” He had found one of them, finally; he deserved a break. There was a niche in the rock opposite from Bofur’s cell that he thought would make a good hiding spot, so he went over and made himself comfortable. Then, as Bofur watched, he slipped on the ring as an extra precaution, disregarding the alpha’s surprised gasp and then subsequent chuckle as he quickly fell unconscious. 

# . . .

Bilbo found himself slowly waking up much later, actually feeling well rested for the first time since entering that damned forest. He sat up, rubbing his eyes as he glanced over at Bofur’s cell, half expecting everything to have been a vivid dream. He was pleased to realize it wasn’t. The dwarf sat near the bars of his cell, occupying himself with something in his lap. Bilbo shuffled over to the other, taking off his ring as he did so and catching the other’s attention. 

“That’s a neat trick you’ve got there,” Bofur remarked. 

Bilbo made a noise of agreement. “It’s become very handy this past few weeks.” Then he noticed the plate of food in Bofur’s cell and his stomach gave a loud grumble. 

The alpha gave him a wry grin, grabbing the plate. “Here, I saved this for you. Figured you’d need it more than me,” he said, holding it up to the bar so Bilbo could grab off of it. “The guards stopped by a little while ago. Since even I couldn’t see you I didn’t think there was a need to wake you.” 

“Much appreciated,” Bilbo managed through the food in his mouth. He scarfed the whole plate down in record time, to the alpha’s amusement, though Bilbo either didn’t seem to notice or care. 

“Feeling better now?” the dwarf asked once Bilbo had finished and relaxed for a few moments. He smiled a little after Bilbo nodded in agreement. “I hate to say this because I’d rather you not go, but I think you should keep looking for the others. They can’t be too far from me, so you should have an easier time of it now.” 

Bilbo sighed heavily. “Yes, I suppose you’re right.” 

“Just don’t forget where you found me and everything will work out,” Bofur cheekily remarked. 

“As if I could.” Bilbo glanced down the hall he hadn’t come from. “If worst comes to worst, I’ll just use this place as my reference point.” 

“Even if it doesn’t you should still come and visit me when you can.” 

Bilbo gave the alpha an amused look. “I’ll do my best.” 

“I believe you. Now go.” The dwarf made a shooing motion with his hands. “No doubt everyone’s worrying themselves sick over you, and I think we’re all just about going mad in these damn cells.” 

“Yes, yes, I’m going,” Bilbo said as he started walking down the hall. He glanced back once at Bofur before he completely disappeared from the other’s sight. Once again he was wandering the tunnels alone, but at least now he had a place to return to. 

# . . .

It took him another couple of hours but he managed to find Dori and Nori just down the hall from each other. It took him a while to get started again since they each insisted on fussing over him – Dori more so than Nori, as the elder dwarf fussed over his health, asking if he was getting decent sleep and food. They seemed slightly mollified to hear he’d found Bofur earlier and had gotten a good rest and something to eat. Then they informed him to keep them updated on the others he finds before sending him on his way. 

He found Bifur down a side hall not too far away. The dwarf hadn’t said much, but he did give Bilbo an extra-long hug that the omega honestly could not say he didn’t mind. The alpha also insisted that he take a rest which, again, he wasn’t going to argue against. It was nice to sit and relax, even if they couldn’t hold much of a conversation. 

After leaving the alpha, Bilbo decided he’d give it another couple of hours of searching before going back to Bofur’s cell to get some actual rest. He had a vague map of where the dwarves’ cells were in relation to each other, but he wanted to be sure before he got too deep into the dungeons. Unfortunately, in his looking he encountered a dead end and, figuring that was as good a place to pause searching as any, began backtracking to Bofur. He made sure, as he passed the dwarves he had found, that he updated them on what he’d done and where he was going. He was pleased when he made it all the way back to Bofur, who was happy to see him again and more than willing to keep an eye out again for elves. 

The next time he woke up he took a different path near Nori and Dori and he was lucky enough to encounter Bombur, Óin, Glóin, and Balin over the span of a couple of hours. It took longer than it should have because they all insisted on him sticking around for a bit, but he was too glad for the company – and his progress – to complain at all. Then he also had to stop for a small food break, which Balin so graciously provided, and go back to the other dwarves he’d found the day – search? – before and inform them of the others he’d found and that took some time as well. 

He rested again near Balin for a good while. There was another hall that he hadn’t explored yet but was planning on, though he wanted to be fully rested when doing so in order to save time since it seemed to go further underground than anyplace he’d visited so far. He left with a few snack from the others, just in case it was a while before he returned. 

This section of the dungeons had a creepier feel than Bilbo was used to. It just seemed more dank and dungeon-like than the rest, made worse by the distorted world of the ring. He had a feeling that, if anyone was going to be kept down here, it would be Thorin, just because Thranduil sounded like the kind of elf to do something like that. Luckily enough for Bilbo, there didn’t seem to be many halls shooting off the side so it made the path easier for him. 

A little while later he didn’t feel as lucky when he had yet to find anything. The hall seemed to stretch forever and nothing looked like it was any different from before. In his frustration he almost didn’t hear the whisper of fabric that indicated elves were approaching and barely managed to step off to the side to avoid the two walking down the hall. He held his breath for the entire time it took them to pass and then vanish from his sight. Once they did he carefully crept forward from his hiding spot, not wanting them to get too far out of his sight. If he could manage to keep up undetected perhaps they could lead him to the rest of the pack. 

For the first time in a while Bilbo was grateful he was a hobbit and that they could move extra quietly despite the large size of their feet. It made it slightly easier to tail the elves, though he was especially cautious to avoid any unnecessary sounds. Soon enough they entered a larger cave of sorts that had several cells, as well as two more side halls. One of the elves vanished down the one on the left, which Bilbo made note of, while the other approached one of the cells that Bilbo now realized was occupied. He moved around the circular room, making sure to stay well away from the elf, to get a look at its occupant. 

He was pleasantly surprised to find it was not just the one, but another cell, that was in fact occupied by the company’s youngest princes. The elf – female, red hair, looked vaguely familiar to Bilbo though he couldn’t recall when he’d seen her – was delivering food to the two, first to Fíli. Bilbo wasn’t sure whether to be pleased when he snubbed her or appalled by his lack of manners. Then she moved to Kíli, and he was surprised when she paused for an actual conversation with the alpha. 

They talked something about an upcoming holiday and party the elves were going to be hosting – as if any of them would be able to go. But he noticed Fíli rolling his eyes and huffing as he ate his food and Bilbo kind of felt like doing the same. They talked for a bit longer until the other blond elf came back from the hall, calling for the other, whose name he learned was Tauriel. Then they finally left and after Bilbo was sure they were gone he took off his ring and approached the bars. Both dwarves immediately jumped up with exclamations of his name and crowded towards him. 

“You’re alive!” Kíli shouted. 

“Of course he is, you idiot,” Fíli scolded his brother, though the grin on his face betrayed any hint of annoyance he might’ve been trying to convey. “I knew you’d come for us,” he told Bilbo, reaching out for the hobbit once he got close enough. 

“So did I,” Kíli was quick to add. He grasped Bilbo in a tight hug of his own once his brother let go. 

Once both of the dwarves released him Bilbo took a step back so he could see them both. “I’ve found just about everyone in the pack, though it took me longer than I’d thought since this place is a damn maze. I only need to locate Thorin, Dwalin, and Ori and then we can work on escaping. Or, well, I can. Though I am open to ideas.” 

“That’s brilliant, Bilbo,” Fíli said. 

“We may be able to help a bit,” Kíli added. He nodded his head towards the hall the other elf had disappeared down earlier. “They’re keeping Thorin down there, away from the rest of us.” 

Fíli nodded. “Yeah. Don’t know about the other two though, sorry.” 

Bilbo waved it off, a relieved smile growing on his face. “That’s fine. I’m sure I’ll find them in no time anyways; there can’t be much more to these dungeons.” He glanced down the hall Kíli had indicated. “Perhaps I should go and find him now. You know, the sooner I figure out where all of you are, the sooner we can work on escaping,” he explained, slowly inching towards the hall. 

The two dwarves gave him a knowing look. “Go find out uncle, Bilbo,” Fíli said, smirking. “We’ll see you when you come back through.” 

Bilbo nodded in response before heading down the hall. It led even further down into the earth. He was glad he didn’t have to walk very far before he came upon the only cell and its occupant. Thorin sat at the back of the space, hunched over his lap with his hair hanging around his face so Bilbo couldn’t see a thing. He approached the bars cautiously, oddly apprehensive about seeing the alpha after all that had happened. Before he could say anything, though, Thorin spoke up. 

“Have you come back so soon to taunt me again?” he growled. 

Bilbo frowned. “Thorin…” he trailed off. 

The dwarf’s head snapped up so quickly, his eyes immediately locking onto Bilbo’s. “Bilbo,” he breathed out, standing and rushing towards the bars. Bilbo was already prepared for the arms that reached through and wrapped around him, moving into the embrace and returning it wholeheartedly. He burrowed as close as he could to the alpha, relishing in the attention. 

“You have no idea how glad I am to see you right now,” Thorin whispered into his hair before pulling back, his hand gently caressing Bilbo’s cheek. The omega flushed but still managed to meet his alpha’s gaze. 

“I may have some idea,” he replied, “since I’ve been searching for you all for some time now.” 

“How are the others?” Thorin asked. 

Bilbo smiled gently, hoping to ease some of the pack leader’s concern. “I’ve found everyone but Dwalin and Ori, and they’re all doing fine. Bored, probably desperate to get out of here, but fine.” 

“And you, Bilbo?” 

“Better,” he admitted, “now that I’ve found you all. Sneaking around these blasted halls while having to keep a look out for elves was tiring.” 

“Hopefully you won’t have to for much longer. Have you found us a way out?” he asked. 

Bilbo grimaced. “Not yet. I’m still looking for the last two. Honestly I haven’t the faintest idea how we’d go about it, but I’ll see what I can manage.” 

“I’m sure you’ll do just fine. I can see now Gandalf was right in inviting you along on our journey. You are showing yourself to be quite the burglar,” Thorin grinned. 

Bilbo huffed out a laugh. “Stealing thirteen dwarves out from the Elven King’s dungeons. My greatest feat yet.” 

“But certainly not the least if we get our quest back on track,” Thorin added. 

That sobered Bilbo ever so slightly, thinking about the dragon that slept in a mountain not too far from them. “Ah, let’s not get ahead of ourselves just yet.” He chuckled weakly. “Just two more, and I don’t think it’ll take me much longer. There’s only so much I haven’t explored now.” 

“Very well then; I will let you get back to it,” Thorin reluctantly agreed, though he made no move to release Bilbo from his hold. “But do keep me updated on your progress for getting us out.” 

Bilbo nodded. “Yes, I’ll be sure to. You and everyone else in the pack.” He smiled fondly in recollection. “You’re all so insistent I stop by whenever I can, I won’t have any time in the day to actually find a way out.” 

Thorin let out the smallest of chuckles at hearing that. “I am not surprised. We are all worried for your safety since we cannot be there to protect you.” 

“I’m fine, Thorin. These elves have yet to catch me,” Bilbo reminded him, “and they likely never will.” 

“We’re your alphas; it is our job to worry.” Thorin gave him a serious look. “And if you were to get caught…I don’t think any of us would forgive ourselves.” 

“Well,” Bilbo began, but he had to pause to clear his suddenly-dry throat. “The sooner I find us a way out of here, the sooner you won’t have to worry so much. But I really need to get back to it.” 

The arms around him tightened just a bit. “Stay a little longer.” 

“Thorin,” Bilbo lightly scolded, trying to draw away from the alpha’s grip. “I have to go. If you want to make it to the mountain before Durin’s Day, you need to let me go.” 

The dwarf sighed heavily, slowly loosening his grip – though not outright letting go – so Bilbo could move away. “Come back soon, Bilbo.” 

He nodded. “I promise.” He slowly backed away from the caged dwarf, maintaining eye contact as he walked backwards down the hall until he could no longer see the other. Then he slipped his ring back on, just in case, as he made his way back to Fíli and Kíli. 

When he made it back to the main hall he made sure to spend a little more time with the boys in their cells, and he did his best to curb the time he spent there to only a handful of minutes despite their protests – which he marginally succeeded at. Instead of going down the other hall – he was trusting the boys when they assured him none of their pack was down there – he made his way back to the rest of the pack. Dwalin and Ori had to be somewhere near them he hadn’t checked and he was determined to find them soon. 

Tracing his way back to the others wasn’t as hard as he’d thought it would be. He paused for a couple of minutes to update Balin and the others on Thorin’s condition, though when asked he wasn’t able to tell anyone how the negotiation for their release was going. He wasn’t even aware there were negotiations, but it seemed no one was expecting much either. Soon enough he managed to leave the group and get back to his exploring. He had to backtrack some way – stopping every time he encountered a dwarf; there were thankfully no elves. But he was soon wandering down another unknown hall. 

True to his earlier beliefs, Dwalin and Ori weren’t far from the others and he happily updated them on the latest news from the rest of the pack. Bilbo ended up resting near them for a few hours afterwards, stealing a quick meal from Dwalin when an elf stopped by to feed them. 

When he left them he made his way back to Balin, who he figured would be the most useful in helping him plan their escape. In all honesty he had no idea where to start. The front door was out of the question, and he couldn’t even begin to fathom where to look for an alternative exit. He’d had enough trouble just finding the dungeons. And this was all assuming he could even get the dwarves out of their cells in the first place. When he mentioned all of this to the elder alpha he paused for several minutes, thinking. 

“Well, laddie, as for getting us out, I’m afraid your best bet would be to follow our jailors and see where they keep the keys to our cages. That would be easiest,” he said. 

“’Easiest,’” he repeated with a disbelieving huff. “Easiest for you to say; you’re not the one doing it.” 

“We have the utmost faith in you, Master Baggins,” Glóin chimed in from his cell nearby. 

Bilbo tried to grin, though he was sure it come off as more of a grimace. “I suppose I have no choice in the matter.” 

“You’ll be fine; you’ve got that neat little trick of yours and you’ve lasted this long undetected.” 

“Don’t jinx me,” Bilbo muttered. “But it’s all moot if I can’t find us a way out of here.” 

“There are other ways into the kingdom,” Balin assured the omega. “You just have to find them. My recommendation would be to find the cellars. They can’t grow all of their food here; they must do trading with Esgaroth, and to do so they most likely have a second entrance for merchants.” 

Bilbo groaned. “Wonderful. Yet another week of searching.” Still, it was a start. “I should go hang around by Bofur’s cell, then, and wait for the next guard to come around.” 

“Have faith, Bilbo,” Balin said as he departed. 

He tried, but it was difficult. Just when he’d been excited about finding all of his dwarves, it vanished when he realized he still had a lot to do to get them out. If anything, he hoped Bofur might be able to cheer him up again. 

Sure enough, as soon as he announced his presence the dwarf was glancing out of the bars and, after seeing no elves, a grin stretched across his face as he whispered a quiet, “Bilbo?” 

“I’m here,” he replied, though he didn’t dare take off the ring this close to the entrance of the dungeons. 

“Taking a break?” the dwarf enquired, scooting closer to where Bilbo sat against the walls until they were almost back to back. 

“Sort of. I’m waiting for the guards to show up so I can follow them and hopefully find a way to get you guys out of these cells.” 

Bofur perked up at that. “So you’ve found everyone, then?” 

“Oh, right, I didn’t tell you. I found Thorin and the boys a while ago; they’re deeper down in the dungeons. And then I found Dwalin and Ori maybe a day ago. I don’t know.” Bilbo sighed. “Time is so weird here. I’m sorry I didn’t visit sooner.” 

The dwarf waved away the apology. “It’s fine. I know you’re busy. Besides, you’re here now.” 

Bilbo could practically hear the grin in the other’s voice and it made him do the same. “I can’t wait until we’re out of here and I don’t have to keep running between you all. It’s too tiresome,” Bilbo sighed. 

“We’re almost there now,” Bofur reassured him. “You’ll have us out in no time, I know it.” 

“I sure hope so.” 

# . . .

Bilbo waited hours by Bofur’s cell for the elves to arrive, sometimes napping while other times the dwarf would keep up a constant stream of chatter for him to listen to. They were almost caught like this, the elven guards walking by as Bofur was in the middle of telling him a story about Bombur when they had been little dwarflings. They both gave him a disdainful look. “Have you really gone so made you’re talking to yourself now?” one sneered. 

“Gotta amuse myself somehow,” he cheerfully replied, “and I don’t know anyone funnier than myself.” 

The elves exchanged a brief conversation as they left his food before walking off. Both Bilbo and Bofur watched them go, Bofur silent now. When they figured the elves were far enough away Bofur spoke up again. “Now we’ll just sit tight until they return and you can follow them out.” 

“Yeah,” Bilbo agreed. 

They quietly waited for the elves return, knowing it wouldn’t take them too long to finish their round, and they didn’t want to get surprised again. Besides, Bilbo was a bit too nervous about what he was going to be doing to hold a steady conversation. Thankfully Bofur seemed to understand this and left them to sit in companionable silence. Soon enough the elves were walking back and it was Bilbo’s time to shine. He gave them a moment’s head-start before following behind them, making sure to be especially quiet so their enhanced hearing wouldn’t pick it up. 

He counted his lucky stars when they led him to what appeared to be the kitchen. He made sure to stay out of the elves’ way, and there were several bustling about, no doubt preparing for the next grand meal. Besides, he had no real reason to actually go into the kitchen so he skirted the entryway, choosing a nearby hall he’d seen some elves come up from to go down. It led further down into the ground and he hoped this didn’t lead to more secret rooms or something. 

He slowly descended on the off-chance there was an elf coming back up, but luckily enough he didn’t meet anyone. Not too far down the hall opened up into a large cavern, the left side of the wall dropping off into a river some dozen feet below them. Further on he could see the stairs led to a cellar; just what he’d been looking for. He could also see a pair of elves so he made sure to stay quiet as he continued. If he could figure out how they got shipments in and out he could return to Thorin and the others with good news and possibly a plan for escape. They were so close now he couldn’t help the excitement that grew within him. 

Once he actually made it into the cellar it was easy to see how they sent and received goods. There was already a stack of empty barrels waiting to be sent off, which he was sure would be just fine for the pack. The biggest issue would be getting past any elves they may encounter from the dungeons to the cellar. There were two guards in the room itself, though Bilbo could tell outright they weren’t too serious about their job since they spent the entire time he was there relaxing at a table set up. 

Bilbo picked a spot out of the way of things and settled down to watch. To figure out the best time to free the dwarves he would have to watch and observe, though hopefully not for too long. He didn’t want any of them to worry about him while he was gone, though if he knew any of them they probably already were. 

# . . .

He couldn’t tell how long he’d been sitting there watching but he figured it had been at least a day or three. However, it hadn’t all been for nothing. He soon found out when the elves made another round to give the dwarves food that the keys to their cells were kept in the cellar, under the watch of the two guards – the very same guards that liked to dip into King Thranduil’s wine stores in the evening and drink themselves silly. Then he spent the next couple of days watching the halls between the cellar and the dungeon, taking notice of how often elves trafficked the area in order to determine the most optimal time for their escape. 

By the time he returned to his dwarves he had a definite game plan in mind. He waited in the cellar for the elves to return from delivering their last meal of the day – and he knew this because the guards were well on their way to oblivion. It would be their best chance to leave since they had the longest interval of time before someone went to check up on them. He easily grabbed the keys without the guards’ notice and quickly made his way back to the dwarves. 

When he entered the dungeon he paused briefly by Bofur’s cell, making just enough noise to alert the other of his presence. Once the dwarf was close enough he cut the other off before he could speak. “I only have a little bit of time to talk,” he interrupted, “but I’ll be back once I get everyone else out of their cells. We’re getting out.” 

Immediately a grin broke out on the alpha’s face. “I knew ya could do it,” he said. “Hurry along then. I’ll be waiting.” 

Bilbo nodded – not that the other could see it – before hurrying off. He went straight for Thorin and the princes’ cells since they were the farthest away, not stopping to speak to any of the others like he did Bofur. He expected they had several hours where they would be able to move about the halls unnoticed, but every second the dwarves were out of their cells would have him on edge, constantly wondering whether they were going to get caught or not. He was the only one who could vanish out of sight, and if Thranduil caught them sneaking about he knew they wouldn’t be going back to those cells unharmed. 

Before the thought could really settle in his mind he banished it, forcing himself to focus. The closer he got to the dwarf king’s cells the less he worried about making any noise, more concerned with being as quick as possible, hence the reason Thorin wasn’t too surprised when he revealed himself in front of the cell. The dwarf was already waiting at the bars, a concerned expression on his face. “Bilbo!” he exclaimed, rather loudly in Bilbo’s opinion. But that might’ve been the stress. “Have you managed to find a way for us to escape?” 

He shakily grinned, holding up the keys. “Better yet, I’ve come up with a plan. We’re leaving tonight.” He quickly unlocked the cell, only fumbling once in his nervousness. But soon the cage was unlocked and he was being wrapped up in strong arms, his face buried against a cloth-covered chest as Thorin tightly hugged him. 

“I never doubted you,” he murmured into the hobbit’s hair and Bilbo felt a more genuine smile break across his face at the words. He didn’t hesitate to return the embrace, and as much as he wanted to savor the experience he knew they needed to get to the others as soon as possible. 

“We need to get moving, Thorin,” he reminded the dwarf, attempting to pull away. Thorin only let him get as far as his arms. “Thorin –” he tried again, but he was interrupted by the dwarf king’s lips on his. 

In his surprise his mind froze for a solid moment before turning back on, the single thought in his head being, ‘Thorin is kissing me.’ Then he melted against the dwarf, falling into the feeling so easily. He was pulled back against Thorin, probably for the better since he couldn’t be sure his legs were working properly; they were feeling a little unstable. 

Soon though – much too soon in Bilbo’s opinion – he was pulling away and they were back to business. “Right then. We’ll get Fíli and Kíli next,” Thorin was saying, heading back up the tunnel. He did, however, keep a grip on Bilbo’s arm, pulling the omega along behind him. He didn’t resist; he’d seen the tender look on the dwarf’s face before he turned away and it warmed him to think of how far they’d come since this whole journey started. He had no doubt know that the head alpha considered him, no, wanted him to be part of their pack. 

# . . .

Freeing all of the pack took a little longer than Bilbo had planned since they all insisted on having little moments once they were out of their cells – though none of them tried to kiss him, thankfully; he wasn’t sure he could take all of the sentiment in one night. Soon enough, though, they were cautiously making their way through the palace’s halls. Bilbo made sure he memorized the path to and from the cellar and he was able to quickly lead them to their destination, not a single elf in sight. He did have them all stop in the hall where it opened into the cavern, going ahead of the group while using his ring to check on the state of the guards. Luckily it was late enough that they’d drunken themselves to sleep and the coast was clear. 

He took off the ring and beckoned them forward until they were all gathered in the cellar, looking to Bilbo for the next step in their escape plan. “Into the barrels,” he said, gesturing to the pile of empty barrels. 

There was no movement as they all gave him odd looks. “Are ya sure?” Dwalin asked, giving the barrels a disdainful glance. 

Bilbo sighed in exasperation. “I’m sorry, did you come up with a better escape plan?” he sarcastically asked, giving the alpha a look. “Yes, I’m sure. Now get in the barrels. Quickly,” he snapped, glancing at the elven guards out of the side of his eye. He wasn’t sure how easy it would be to wake them, and the longer they spent in their presence the higher the likelihood rose. 

There were some hushed, reluctant grumbles from the pack but they did as he asked without any more questions. Once they were inside he stuffed the lids on top of them, hoping to give them some form of protection from the water, not that they would be airtight. Then he moved to the large lever that would send them into the water. He hesitated just a moment to send a quick prayer to the gods for an easy escape since he knew this would likely be loud and therefore probably wake up the guards, which would no doubt alert them to the fact prisoners were escaping. He just hoped they would have a bit of time to gather themselves before an elven hunting party was sent out on their tails. 

He threw himself at the lever, pushing it with all his strength to release the latch holding the floor up. It went with minimal resistance and soon the barrels were tumbling into the river below with muffled shouts of surprise from their inhabitants. Bilbo quickly rushed after the last barrel, jumping into the water while the hole was still open. The icy cold water rushed up at him and he only had a moment to gasp for a breath of air before he was engulfed in liquid, flailing around to get his bearings and back to the surface. He didn’t quite know how to swim but he sort of knew how it worked, in theory. Perhaps this hadn’t been the best of times to test that knowledge. 

When he felt the edge of a barrel in his grip he did his best to quickly latch on, using that to pull himself up and get his head about the water. Once he did he gasped, rapidly inhaling air. They were moving fast down the water due to the underlying current and all Bilbo could focus on was breathing and maintaining his grip. If he let go he knew he was doomed; the dwarves wouldn’t be able to help him now, stuck in the barrels as they were. 

It was a wild ride, one Bilbo had no desire to repeat again. Keeping a grip on the wet barrel with his own hands soaked and shivering from the cold had been what Bilbo felt like was his toughest struggle yet, but somehow he managed it through being jostled and jolted every which way. He had almost been knocked against rocks on the side of the rapid a couple of times, only managing to avoid being crushed by manipulating the barrel. When the current finally started to slow down Bilbo hadn’t felt so relieved in all his life. 

The barrels eventually drifted to the shore and Bilbo was finally able to release his death grip on the barrel, though not without some trouble since his hand had cramped with his death grip. After he was able to massage it out he went to working on freeing his dwarves for the second time that night. It took some maneuvering but he got the lid off the barrel nearest to him, revealing a rather shaken Ori that practically rolled out of his confinement once he was no longer contained. Bilbo helped the young alpha get his bearings first before moving onto the next barrel, Ori doing the same. 

Soon enough all dwarves were free, though a little waterlogged and a lot grumpy. Thorin decided it would be best they spent the rest of the night there, which hardly anyone disagreed with. None of them wanted to deal with Mirkwood at night, especially without weapons. Nevertheless, it was going to be a difficult night. They couldn’t build a fire to get warm since they didn’t want to give away their position to any potential elf scout that might have been looking for them. Instead the huddled all together, everyone but those not on guard trying their best to get to sleep. 

Despite the situation, for the first time in a while Bilbo finally felt comfortable. Perhaps it was because he hadn’t had the luxury of being able to sleep without keeping an extra eye out like the dwarves had in their cage, or maybe it was because he finally had all of his dwarves back together with him. Either way, he was glad to be out of the Elven King’s palace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…it’s been a while, hasn’t it? Many apologies but school has kept me super busy (ah, the life of a comp sci major), especially last semester. But it’s been easier now and since I’ve gotten a new job (more pay, less work, woo!) that gives me more free time to write so I’ve finally had a chance to get this started. I told myself if I was going to write anything it was going to be for this (and for a while this worked). Originally I’d shot for spring break but whoops. 
> 
> I just want to thank all y’all that have stuck around for this, and an especially big thanks to all you new people. I always love getting emails about a new comment for this story; I’m so glad there are still people reading this and your encouragement is so amazing. I’m ever so grateful for you guys’ patience. I haven’t abandoned this story yet!
> 
> I can’t make any guarantees I’ll be able to update on a weekly schedule like I did last summer. I’m gonna be working about 30hrs a week and taking a summer course so I’ll be pretty busy during the week. That being said, I’ll try to get as much done as I can on the weekends but we’ll see.
> 
> On another note, I apologize for the kiss scene. I’m not used to writing stuff like that so if it wasn’t as amazing as you expected their first kiss to be I’m so sorry >_<”


End file.
